


Gordon Ramsay und ein alternatives Harry Potter Universum

by lilolilyrae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF
Genre: Harry Potter and the Lack of Lamb Sauce, Multi, german translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 47,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Dies ist eine alternative Geschichte, die in Harry's sechstem Jahr in Hogwarts beginnt- mit einem großen, unflätigen Unterschied: anstatt von Horace Slughorn ist der Professor für Zaubertränke in diesem Jahr Gordon Ramsay.
Kudos: 10





	1. Hell's Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter and the Lack of Lamb Sauce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805206) by [imagitory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagitory/pseuds/imagitory). 



> Anmerkung der Autorin: der Gordon Ramsay in dieser Geschichte ist eine alternative Version von seiner TV-Persönlichkeit, angepasst, um ins Harry-Potter-Universum hineinzupassen. Deshalb ist viel von seinem Hintergrund und seiner Persönlichkeit wie zu erwarten stark fiktionalisiert, auch wenn es natürlich parallelen zum echten Mann und seiner echten Geschichte gibt.   
> Die Autorin kennt den Mann nicht persönlich, und es ist dementsprechend unmöglich, ihn als einen dreidimensionalen Charakter zu schreiben ohne sich einige Freiheiten zu nehmen.   
> Da die Autorin normalerweise keine Geschichten über echte Personen schreibt, wollte sie hiermit zumindest klarstellen, dass es in dieser Geschichte um den fiktiven Charakter Gordon Ramsay geht, nicht um Gordon Ramsay die echte Person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-06-30

Harry nahm Dumbledore's Arm, und in einem Wirbel aus verzerrten Körperteilen, grellen Farben und Geräuschen hatten sie den Ligusterweg verlassen und waren an einer anderen Straßenecke wieder aufgetaucht. Diese Straße sah überhaupt nicht aus wie die aufgeräumte, konservative Nachbarschaft der Dursleys. Dem Aussehen nach würde Harry raten, dass dies eine alleinig von Zauberern und Hexen bewohnte Nachbarschaft war. Wenn man sich schon die schiefen Hauswände ansah, ausserdem Eulen, kleine Apotheken und Läden für Zaubererumhänge... Und die Straße selbst: hubbelig und schimmernd sah sie fast so aus wie trübes, grünes Seewasser.

Harry folgte dem Schulleiter, als dieser begann die Straße entlangzugehen, und sah ihn mit einem fragenden Blick an.  
Dumbledore lächelte trocken. 

"Willkommen in Wandsworth Green, Harry" sagte er ernst. "Die ganze Gemeinde befindet sich oberhalb eines kleinen Sees in der Muggel-Gemeinde Wandsworth Common und ist durch einige sehr mächtige Verhüllungs-Zauber versteckt. Normalerweise kann man nur hinein, indem man in einem bestimmten Muster über die Steine der Brücke geht, die sich über einem Teil des Sees erstreckt... Aber ich dachte, apparieren sei effizienter, gegeben der Umstände..."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Umstände, Sir?"

Dumbledore führte ihn an einer Apotheke vorbei und in Richtung des Straßenendes. 

"Wir sind hier, um unseren neuesten Professor einzustellen. Ich erwarte allerdings, dass er etwas zurückhaltend sein wird... Ah, da sind wir."

Sie hatten ein Restaurant erreicht. Zuerst war Harry beim Anblick des Gebäudes alarmiert, denn es sah so aus, als würde es brennen, aber eine Sekunde später wurde ihm klar, dass keine Gefahr bestand: die Wand war nur dekoriert mit den immer wütenden Flammen, die auf magische Weise perfekt unter Kontrolle gehalten wurden. Außerdem gab es ein großes Neon-Schild:

HELL'S KITCHEN 

"Gordon hatte schon immer ein Gespür für das dramatische" kommentierte Dumbledore das ganze, als er Harry's hochgezogene Augenbraue bemerkt hatte.

Die beiden öffneten die Tür und sahen einen leeren Saal vor sich. An der Tür fand Harry ein Schild, auf dem die Öffnungszeiten zu lesen waren- es hatte noch nicht lange geschlossen.

Innen war ein junger Mann, nicht viel älter als Harry und mit einer großen Nase, gerade dabei die Tische mit einem verhexten Lappen zu wischen, der sich von selbst über das Holz und zurück in die Hand des Mannes bewegte. Er sah auf und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er das folgende schon eine Million mal gesagt hatte:

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber das Restaurant hat schon gesch-"

Er hielt allerdings aprupt inne, als er erkannte, wer da das Restaurant betreten hatte.

"Pr- Professor Dumbledore!"

"Guten Abend, Beau" grüßte Dumbledore. "Es scheint dir gut zu gehen. Ich nehme an, Gordon hilft gerade dabei die Küche aufzuräumen?"

"Äh, ja, Professor," sagte Beau nervös. Er schaute kurz zu Harry hinüber- die Situation schien ihm unbehaglich zu sein, und er leckte sich immer wieder über die Unterlippe. "Soll ich... Ihn für Sie holen gehen...?"

"Das wäre sehr freundlich" sagte Dumbledore gutmütig. 

Der Mann, den Dumbledore Beau genannt hatte, nickte schwach und verschwand mit einem letzten Blick auf Harry in Richtung Küche.

Harry sah Dumbledore verwirrt an. Er wusste ja, dass es immer schwer war, jemanden als Professor für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu finden, aber das hörte sich ja an, als würde Dumbledore einen Koch in irgendeinem Restaurant suchen! Harry unterschätzte den Mann deshalb zwar nicht, aber alle anderen Professoren- abgesehen von besonders seltsamen Exemplaren wie Umbridge- hatten zumindest entweder Erfahrung im Unterrichten oder mit dem Kampf gegen die Dunklen Künste. Selbst Lockhart hatte eine (falsche) Reputation als Besieger dunkler Kreaturen gehabt.

Eine laute Stimme war aus der Küche vernehmbar, aber Harry konnte nicht genau verstehen was gesagt wurde. Einen Moment später kam ein hochgewachsener Mann mit einem eckigen Gesicht, blondem Haar und scharfen blauen Augen aus der Küchentür. Er trug die weiße Uniform eines Kochs, hatte die Ärmel hochgekrempelt und noch ein langes Küchenmesser in einer seiner starken Fäuste.

"Dumbledore," sagte der Koch mit kalter Stimme, "also hast du es echt gewagt dein verdammtes Arschgesicht von Visage hier blicken zu lassen."

"Wie immer ist deine Sprache so erfrischend gefärbt." antwortete Dumbledore ohne im entferntesten beleidigt zu erscheinen.

"Verarsch mich nicht" fluchte Gordon. "Wenn du gekommen bist um zu versuchen mich anzuwerben dann kannst du was erleben. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wie du es geschafft hast die Loyalität von der Hälfte deiner Angestellten zu behalten, mit deiner abgefuckten Haltung gegenüber menschlichem Leben! Jetzt mach dich auf die Socken und zieh Leine, du verfluchter Trottel-"

Er stoppte plötzlich, als sein Blick auf Harry fiel, der etwas hinter Dumbledore stand.

"Harry- darf ich vorstellen: Gordon Ramsay." sagte Dumbledore ruhig. "Gordon, ich nehme an Harry Potter ist dir bekannt?"

Harry's Gesicht war vor Schock und Wut verzerrt gewesen, doch bei Dumbledores Worten beruhigte er sich etwas. Ramsay's Gesicht klärte sich ebenfalls bei Harry's Anblick- es sah fast so aus als fühle er sich schuldig. 

"...Ja," sagte er leise, "wie geht es so?"

Er reichte Harry seine Hand- dieser nahm sie aus reinem Pflichtgefühl, weigerte sich allerdings, sie wirklich zu schütteln. Die Art in der Ramsay mit Dumbledore gesprochen hatte, hatte ihn misstrauisch gemacht.

"Hallo" sagte er steif.

Ramsay grinste ihn trocken an: "Ich muss mich für meine Ausdrucksweise entschuldigen- obwohl ich annehme, dass du das alles schonmal gehört hast, versuche ich nicht zu fluchen- ich fühle mich nur in Gegenwart gewisser Individuen dazu gezwungen." Er sah Dumbledore kalt an.

"Wie lang ist diese Liste an Individuen, Gordon?" fragte der Schulleiter mit einem zwinkern. "Vergib mir meine Eitelkeit, aber ich wäre doch gerne in der Elite einer solchen Kategorie."

Ramsay sah ihn perplex und angewidert an. "Eitelkeit kann ich verzeihen. Mit allem anderen komm ich nicht klar!"

Dumbledore lachte leise. "Wie ich befürchtet hatte... Du bist noch genauso dickköpfig wie früher. Nun dann, Gordon- ich gebe nach. Dürfte ich die Toilette benutzen bevor wir uns auf den Weg machen?"

Ramsay verschränkte, immer noch das Messer haltend, die Arme auf der Brust und sah Dumbledore misstrauisch an, nickte aber knapp in Richtung der Toilettentüre am anderen Ende des Esssaals. 

"Vielen Dank." sagte Dumbledore und verschwand mit einem Rauschen seines lilafarbenen Umhangs durch die rote Tür.

  
Es gab ein kurzes unangenehmes Schweigen zwischen Ramsay und Harry. Dann ließ Ramsay seine Arme sinken und sah Harry mit einem freundlicheren Gesichtsausdruck an. 

"...bist du hungrig?"

Harry blinzelte. "Was?"

"Hast du Hunger?" wiederholte Ramsay geduldig. "Wir haben ein paar Reste von den Gerichten von heute- Rinderfilet, Kürbissuppe, Hühnchen Cordon Bleu mit geschmorten Kartoffeln- normalerweise nehmen die Bedienungen nach der Arbeit alles mit nach Hause zum Abendessen, damit nichts verschwendet wird."

"Oh, nein- alles gut" sagte Harry mit Nachdruck. Unglücklicherweise begann sein Magen in genau diesem Moment, laut zu knurren. 

Ramsay lächelte.

"Nun, du solltest zumindest meine Hauseigenen Minztrüffel probieren. Das ist nämlich meine Spezialität."

Er schob Harry einen Stuhl hin bevor er sich auf der andere Seite des Tischs setzte. Mit einer Handbewegung hatte er das Messer in einen langen Zauberstab mit silberner Spitze verwandelt, und er zeigte damit auf die Küchentür. Einen Moment darauf kam ein kleiner Teller aus der Küche geschwebt und landete sanft auf dem Tisch vor Harry's Stuhl. Auf dem Teller lagen ordentlich angeordnet fünf Schokobällchen.

"Na komm, probier eins" sagte Ramsay sachte. 

Immer noch widerwillig setzte Harry sich schließlich und nahm eines der Schokoladentrüffel vom Teller. 

"Danke" murmelte er.

Dann nahm er es in den Mund. Sofort fühlte es sich an, als seien seine Geschmacksnerven von einem Meer aus cremiger Schokolade umgeben, zusammen mit kühler, erfrischender Minze... Es war köstlich!

Die freudige Überraschung musste ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben gewesen sein, denn Ramsay lächelte noch breiter. 

"Schmeckts?" 

"Ja!" sagte Harry. "Es ist echt gut."

"Dankeschön" antwortete Ramsay. "Das habe ich gehofft." 

Er nahm sich selbst auch einen der Trüffel und drehte ihn hin und her während er ihn bedächtig ansah.

"...als deine Eltern geheiratet haben hatte ich ihnen eine ganze Schachtel mit denen hier geschickt" sagte er gedankenverloren.

Harry erstarrte. "Sie kannten meine Eltern?"

Ramsay setzte den Trüffel mit einem traurigen Lächeln wieder ab. "Ja... sie waren beide älter als ich, und ich war im Krieg noch zu jung um mich dem Orden anzuschließen, aber ich hatte in Hogwarts ein Jahr lang Quidditch gegen James gespielt. Und ich kannte Lily durch Professor Slughorn's 'Slug-Club'- er war damals der Hauslehrer von Slytherin und der Zaubertränkelehrer. Der alte Kauz hat es geliebt, Schüler zu 'sammeln', die er beraten konnte um später Gefälligkeiten einzuheimsen, wenn jemand erfolgreich wurde. Nett genug war der alte Bursche ja, würd ich mal sagen, nur ein bisschen zu materialistisch für meinen Geschmack.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Na, wenn er in Slytherin war, ist das ja keine Überraschung"

"Langsam, langsam" sagte Ramsay sanft. Sein Tonfall war um einiges weniger scharf- eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit, seit er mit Harry sprach anstatt mit Dumbledore. Seine Stimme erinnerte Harry jetzt fast an Lupin.

"Mach nicht bei diesem alten Gryffindor Gedanken mit, dass alle Slytherins verdorben sind. Jeder Slytherin, genau wie jeder andere Schüler auch, ist wie eine frische Tomate: voll von Potential, aber auch bereit zu verderben und dunkle Stellen zu bekommen. Deshalb müssen wir sanft mit ihnen umgehen- sie gut waschen, mit anderen zusammentun und in etwas wunderbares verwandeln."

Harry sah Ramsay abwägend an. "Professor Dumbledore haben Sie aber nicht sonderlich sanft behandelt." 

Ramsay wurde wieder ernst. "Der Schulleiter ist kein Schüler- er ist ein erwachsener Mann, Professor und voll ausgebildeter Magier mit großem Einfluss. Trotzdem stellt er oft minderwertige Lehrer ein- damit meine ich natürlich nicht Minerva, Filius oder Pomona, aber auch die haben besseres verdient als mit diesen Leuten zusammenzuarbeiten mit denen sie sich in Hogwarts abgeben müssen. Dolores Umbridge? Ein absolutes Monster von Frau! Sie sollte auf dem Grund eines Brunnens liegen, nicht Kinder unterrichten! Gilderoy Lockhart? Den kannte ich in Hogwarts! Diese geistlose Trulle ist so erbärmlich, sogar ein Wichtel hat mehr Mut als der"

Harry musste kichern, als er sich daran erinnerte wie Lockhart in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde tatsächlich von solch kleinen Geschöpfen fertig gemacht worden war.

"Und ich hab noch gar nicht angefangen an über Snape zu reden," knurrte Ramsay, "wie Dumbledore es vor sich selbst verantworten kann, den einzustellen, werd ich nie verstehen..." 

Harry musste ihm zustimmen und nickte. "Ich weiß auch nicht wieso er den eingestellt hat. Ich weiß, dass Snape ein Todesser war, und Dumbledore sagt am Ende war er ein Spion für den Orden, aber ich vertraue ihm trotzdem nicht."

Ramsay hob die Augenbrauen. "Und wieso ist das so?"

Harry wusste gar nicht, wo er anfangen sollte. Wie Snape ihn und seine Freunde mobbte- sein Hass auf Gryffindor generell- wie offensichtlich er Malfoy bevorzugte- es kam ihm so vor, als würde er Ewigkeiten brauchen um alles zu erklären.

"Es ist kompliziert" sagte er schließlich.

"Mhm." Ramsay machte einen nachdenklichen Eindruck. 

"...magst du Zaubertränke, Harry?" Die Frage kam abrupt.

"Nicht wirklich" antwortete Harry. "Ich mein, es ist schwer was zu mögen wenn Snape einem im Nacken sitzt während man arbeitet, und er wahllos Punkte von Gryffindor abzieht und die Slytherins anbetet..."

Damit schien er Ramsay's Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen zu haben. "Das macht er?" Fragte er, und er hörte sich sowohl bestürzt als auch mitfühlend an. 

"Ja... Sie sollten mal sehen, wie er uns behandelt. Wenn jemand auch nur eine Kleinigkeit falsch macht, dann macht Snape ihn vor der ganzen Klasse zur Schnecke. Einmal hatte er es auf Neville Longbottom abgesehen- ein Freund von mir und auch ein Gryffindor- nur weil seine Schrumpflösung nicht so aussah wie sie sollte, und wollte sie nach der Stunde Neville's Kröte Trevor füttern um zu schauen ob sie funktioniert."

Ramsay sah entsetzt aus. "Schauen ob es funktioniert?! Schrumpflösung kann ein tödliches Gift sein wenn sie falsch gebraut wurde! Das Haustier von einem Schüler bedrohen, während er ihm eigentlich was beibringen soll- ich fass es nicht!"

Harry sprach weiter- er fühlte sich ernst genommen wie schon lange nicht mehr als er Ramsays Reaktion hörte.

"Meistens ärgert er Gryffindors, aber besonders mobbt er Neville. Mich mag er auch nicht sonderlich, wegen meinem Vater... Deshalb mag er auch meine Freunde nicht. Einmal hat meine Freundin Hermine- sie ist die schlaueste in der ganzen Stufe- versucht eine Frage zu beantworten, und Snape hat sie eine unaushaltbare Besserwisserin genannt und sie zum Weinen gebracht."

Ramsay sah angeekelt aus. Er hob die Hände an sein Gesicht und massierte seine Stirn. "Großer Gott..." 

  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zum Badezimmer und erschreckte Harry. Dumbledore kam zu ihnen hinüber. 

"Ah, viel besser" sagte der Schulleiter sachte. "Nun, Harry, ich denke wir haben Gordons Gastfreundschaft lange genug in Anspruch genommen- Zeit, zu gehen."

Harry stand sofort auf, Ramsay ebenfalls. Sein Gesicht sah, als er Dumbledore ansah, auf einmal wieder viel härter aus.

"Dumbledore" knurrte er. "Wenn du mich für den Job willst, dann erwarte ich, dass ich die Dinge auf meine Weise erledigen kann." 

Harry stand der Mund offen. Nach alledem würde er doch den Posten der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen?

"Aber natürlich" antwortete Dumbledore freundlich. 

"Und ich erwarte, dass du deine dumme, krumme Nase aus meinen Angelegenheiten raushalten wirst während ich die Sauerei in Ordnung bringe, die du gemacht hast!" Seine Stimme wurde wieder lauter als er das sagte. 

"Notiert."

Dumbledore nahm mit einem Lächeln einen von Ramsays Trüffeln.

"Ich freue mich, dich in Hogwarts zu begrüßen wenn das Schuljahr anfängt, Professor Ramsay."

Damit verließen Harry und Dumbledore das Restaurant.

"Professor?"

"Ja, Harry?"

"Ich versteh das nicht" sagte Harry langsam. "Die ganze Zeit hat Ramsay so getan, als würde er Sie _hassen_. Und nachdem ich ihm von Professor Snape und seinem Unterricht erzählt hatte, will er den Job auf einmal. Wieso?"

"Gordon hat unglaublich starke Moralvorstellungen" antwortete Dumbledore. "Ein Charakterzug, der mich denken lässt, dass er ein wunderbarer Gryffindor gewesen wäre... aber natürlich hat Gordon immer gesagt, dass er mit Hufflepuff absolut zufrieden sei, und mir genau gesagt wohin ich mir meine Gedanken über sein Einteilung stecken soll. Wie dem auch sei, wenn es etwas gibt mit dem man Gordon überzeugen kann, sich einer Aufgabe anzunehmen, dann ist es die Inkompetenz von jemand anderem."

Harry blinzelte. "Warte, also- hat er den Job angenommen, weil ich ihm gesagt hab, dass Snape ein schlechter Lehrer ist?"

"Und weil er weiß, dass er selbst besser sein kann" stimmte ihm Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln und einem zwinkern in den Augen zu. "Obwohl deine Methode nicht unbedingt etwas ist, das ich ermutigen kann, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass du und Gordon genügend Gemeinsamkeiten finden könnt, so dass deine Anwesenheit reichen könnte um ihn zu überzeugen."

Nachdem sie ein paar Schritte von Hell's Kitchen entfernt waren streckte Dumbledore erneut seinen Arm aus. 

"Komm, Harry. Die Nacht erwartet uns."

Immer noch etwas verwirrt nahm Harry seinen Arm und wieder verschwanden die beiden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe 3 Stunden gebraucht um das zu übersetzen. 3 Stunden! Bin ich irre? & wenn ich noch ne Stunde recording & ne Stunde edit draufhau fürs Podfic sind das 5h... x fast 100 Kapitel... kmn.  
> Wieso mach ich das? Weil ich meinem dad näherbringen will was ich online so les. Aber oh man das hier wird n echtes Monsterprojekt...  
> Expect irregular updates über die nächsten idek 2 Jahre schätz ich mal xD ich hab auch noch ne Bachelor Arbeit zu schreiben & mir danach n job zu suchen da kann ich leider nich 24/7 mit fanfic zu tun haben :((  
> Wish me luck & sagt Bescheid wenn ihrs bisher gut findet, i freu mich über nette Kommentare!


	2. Professor Ramsay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-07-05

Dumbledores Ankündigung, dass Ramsay der neue Lehrer für Zaubertränke sein würde, während Snape von jetzt an Verteidigung unterrichten sollte, führte zu viel Gerede zwischen den Schülern.

Snape hatte unglaublich selbstgefällig gewirkt, weil er endlich den Job bekommen hatte, den er schon so lange gewollt hatte, und die meisten Slytherins waren ebenfalls begeistert über den Erfolg ihres Hauslehrers. 

Die andere Hälfte der Ankündigung- der Teil über Ramsay- interessierte ebenfalls jeden. Es schien so, als habe Ramsay eine Art Ruf in der magischen Welt.

"Er ist vor allem für seine Kochbücher berühmt" erklärte Ron Harry eines Abends. "Aber anscheinend war er auch ne Art Wunderkind in Hogwarts, wurde mit vierzehn Quidditch Kapitän von Hufflepuff und hat schon damals eigene Zaubertränke erfunden. Aber dann hat er sich schlimm verletzt und statdessen ein Restaurant aufgemacht. Mum träumt schon seit Ewigkeiten davon dort mal Essen zu gehen, aber es ist einfach zu gehoben..."

"Ich frage mich wieso er sein ganzes Potential einfach so _weggeworfen_ hat," sagte Hermine mit einem missbilligendem Blick. "Ich meine- stellt euch vor, wie viel Gutes man in der Welt erreichen könnte wenn man so gut in Zaubertränken ist!"

"Eigentlich tut er ziemlich viel Gutes" widersprach Ron ihr. "Klar, er is nicht grade _akademisch_ , aber er ist absolut klasse! Er hilft Restaurants die vor der Pleite stehen, selbst wenns Muggel Restaurants sind. Dad sagt, dass er nur Squibs und Muggel Verwandschaft von Hexen und Zauberern anlernt und in seinem Restaurant einstellt, damit sie einen guten Job in der Zaubererwelt haben können obwohl sie nicht zaubern können."

"Das ist super" sagte Harry, wider Willen beeindruckt.

"Ja!" sagte Ron. "Nur ist er auch dafür bekannt, ein bisschen angsteinflössend zu sein. Seine Wutanfälle sind _legendär_ \- also, wenn du einen Fehler machst, dann macht er dich einfach fertig. Einmal war er in einem Restaurant Essen, das damals grade erst in der Winkelgasse geöffnet hatte, und er hat eine Riesenszene gemacht und wollte den Koch sprechen und hat laut gebrüllt, damits auch jeder hören kann, dass das Lamm trockener war als die Arschritze von dem Typen."

Hermine stand der Mund offen, sie war geradezu angewidert. "Das- das ist ja _rüpelhaft_!" 

"Glaub ich sofort" meinte Harry und musste grinsen. "Als ich Ramsay getroffen habe hat er Dumbledore einen verdammten Trottel und ein Arschgesicht genannt." 

  
Harry hatte zuerat gedacht, dass Hermine ihm und Ron wohl von Ramsays Unterricht erzählen müsse, da keiner der beiden im letzten Jahr die Note 'O' bekommen hatte, die sie für die weitere Teilnahme am Zaubertrankunterricht brauchten... Später am selben Morgen kam allerdings Professor McGonnagal zu ihnen und informierte sie, dass Ramsay damit einverstanden war, auch Schüler mit der Note 'E' am Unterricht teilnehmen zu lassen, und dementsprechend waren die beiden auf der Namensliste hinzugefügt worden. 

Als Ron und Harry das Verlies betraten, in dem der Unterricht stattfand, waren sie beim Anblick des Raums überrascht: er war wie verwandelt! Das Klassenzimmer, das soweit sie sich erinnern konnten schon immer dunkel und feucht gewesen war, in dem- in schummrigem grünen Licht- groteske Dinge auf den Regalen erkennbar gewesen waren- war jetzt sauber und gut ausgeleuchtet. 

Ramsay hatte die Regale neu eingerichtet: es gab jetzt bunte Flaschen mit Tränken und Kästen mit frischen Zutaten aus den Gewächshäusern, inklusive einiger Mandragula Pflanzen und Gläsern voller Schrumpfpflaumen. Außerdem standen vier saubere Bronzekessel im Mittelgang zwischen den Tischen der Schüler.

Vorne im Klassenzimmer, hinter einem Tisch aus Kirschholz, der viel sauberer war als Snapes Schreibtisch je gewesen war, saß Ramsay. Er trug hochgeschlossene Roben, die genauso blended weiß waren wie seine Chefkochuniform in Hell's Kitchen. Sein Zauberstab mit der silbernen Spitze war bequem an einer Gürtelschlaufe befestigt, und seine Ärmel waren wieder hochgekrempelt, ganz so, als sei er bereit, mit der Arbeit zu beginnen.

"Guten Morgen allerseits" begrüßte er sie mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Die Schüler murmelten "hallo" und "Morgen..."

Ramsay stand auf, stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab und blickte in die Klasse. 

"Ok, zuerstmal," begann er mit einer geschäftsmäßigeren Stimme, "wenn ich euch begrüße oder etwas frage, dann erwarte ich eine Antwort, die ich auch gescheit verstehen kann. Ihr nennt mich 'Professor' und ich erwarte Wörter, kein Gemurmel. Also versuchen wir das nochmal. Guten Morgen!"

"Guten Morgen, Professor" antwortete die Klasse etwas unbehaglich.

"Besser" erlaubte Ramsay milde gestimmt. "Könnte sich aber noch verbessern. Nun ja, ich schätze, dafür haben wir noch das ganze Schuljahr."

Er ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und klatschte zufrieden in die Hände.

"Also dann... Wilkommen im Zaubertrankunterricht! Ihr seid jetzt alle ganz offiziell U.T.Z. Schüler. Ich weiß noch, dass sich das wie ein Erfolg anfühlen muss. Die Z.A.G. Arbeiten sind bestimmt die stressigsten durch die ihr je durchmüsst, und jetzt da sie bestanden sind, wisst ihr genug über Tränke, um in der magischen Welt klarzukommen. Wenn ihr aber mehr wollt als nur klarkommen- wenn ihr eine Karriere im Blick habt, für die man Zaubertränke braucht, zum Beispiel im Ministerium oder in St.Mungos- dann habt ihr grade erst angefangen. Ihr werdet eine Menge zu tun haben dieses Jahr... Aber das schöne an U.T.Z. Level Zaubertränken ist, das wir nicht mehr so viel in die Textbücher schauen werden. Textbücher sind am Ende nur Stützen für echte Arbeit. Dieses Jahr werden wir lernen, ein Gespür fürs Tränke Brauen zu entwickeln. Jetzt könnt ihr anfangen, die Eigenheiten der Zutaten kennenzulernen- welche man zusammentun kann und welche nicht- und einen eigenen Instinkt entwickeln, um einen Zaubertrank zu _verbessern_ anstatt nur blind den Anweisungen zu folgen."

Er hatte die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Klasse gewonnen als er sprach.

Hermine sah plötzlich nervös aus- sie war vor allem deshalb eine gute Schülerin, weil sie ein fast fotographisches Gedächtnis hatte und immer ganz genau lernte, was in den Schulbüchern stand. Ihr zu sagen, dass sie von etwas anderem als einem Buch lernen sollte war wie Snape zu sagen, er solle sich die fettigen Haare waschen. 

"Ich will euch heute drei Tränke zeigen," sagte Ramsay, "die wir im Laufe des Jahres noch genauer unter die Lupe nehmen werden."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Gürtelschlaufe und deutete damit auf den Kessel, der ganz links stand und so aussah, als sei er lediglich mit stillem, klarem Wasser gefüllt. Der Kessel schwebte nach oben und begann, langsam durch die Tischreihen zu fliegen, so dass jeder ihn sehen und riechen konnte.

"Kann mir jemand sagen, welcher Zaubertrank das ist?" fragte Ramsay.

Hermines Hand schoss in die Höhe.

"Wie heißt du, meine Liebe?" fragte Ramsay.

"Hermine Granger, Sir."

Ramsay blickte kurz zu Harry, dann nickte er Hermine freundlich zu. "Schön, dich kennenzulernen. Und, wie heißt der Trank?" 

"Veritaserum" antwortete Hermine wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Ich bin mir sicher, weil es so klar und durchsichtig ist und nicht riecht, was den Zaubertrank fast unbemerkbar macht-"

"Wenn er mit Essen oder Trinken vermischt ist" beendete Ramsay den Satz für sie und lächelte. "Sehr gut, meine Liebe- fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Ja, wie Hermine schon gesagt hat ist dies ein Wahrheitsserum- nicht unfehlbar natürlich, es gibt immer Möglichkeiten dagegen anzukämpfen, solltet ihr jemals damit vergiftet werden- aber dennoch eine wunderbare Art und Weise, die Wahrheit aus jemandem herauszuzwingen."

Er senkte seinen Zauberstab und der Kessel mit Veritaserum schwebte dahin zurück wo er gestanden hatte. Dann wandte er sich dem nächsten Kessel zu und ließ auch diesen durch den Raum schweben, dieser war gefüllt mit einer blubbernden, schlammigen Substanz die Harry sofort wiedererkannte, aber Hermines Hand war bereits in der Luft, also blieb er ruhig.

"Ja, Hermine?" fragte Ramsay und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Würdest du mir sagen, welcher Trank das ist?"

"Es ist Vielsafttrank, Sir" antwortete Hermine sofort. "Es hilft einer Hexe oder einem Zauberer, die Gestalt eines Anderen anzunehmen."

"Exzellent- noch einmal fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Vielsafttrank muss einzeln gebraut werden, um richtig zu funktionieren- er ist nicht sonderlich lange haltbar, und außerdem braucht man einen Teil der Person, die man imitieren will, also ein Haar oder ein Zehennagel. Richtig widerwärtige Sache..."

Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung ließ Ramsay auch diesen Kessel sinken und wendete sich dem dritten Kessel zu. Dieser war mit einem glänzenden, weißlichen Trank gefüllt, der wunderbare, riechende Dämpfe von sich gab. Harry roch etwas wie Siruptorte, frisch gewachste Besenstiele und etwas blumiges, das er vielleicht im Fuchsbau gerochen hatte... 

Hermines Hand war wieder oben, und dieses Mal musste Ramsay tatsächlich lachen. 

"Nur zu, meine Liebe, sag uns was es ist."

Hermine wurde etwas rot und lächelte scheu. "Amortentia- es ist der mächtigste Liebestrank der Welt!"

Viele Mädchen im Zimmer richteten sich sichtbar auf und sahen den Zaubertrank mit neuem Interesse an.

"Fünf Punkte" sagte Ramsay locker. "Obwohl man Amortentia oder irgendwelche anderen Zaubertänke eigentlich nicht als 'Liebestrank' bezeichnen sollte. Keine Magie der Welt kann Liebe erzeugen. Es ist eher ein Trank der Besessenheit erzeugt- unlogisch, energisch und sehr mächtig. Aber seid gewarnt wenn ihr vorhaben solltet, trotzdem einen zu brauen- selbst wenn ihr es richtig macht bringen solche Tränke immer mehr Ärger als Gutes, das kann ich euch versichern."

Er wendete sich wieder ganz der Klasse zu und bewegte seinen Zauberstab, so dass die Tafel sich umdrehte, und die Anweisungen auf der Rückseite sichtbar wurden. Oben standen die Worte 'Trank der Lebenden Toten'. Bevor Ramsay allerdings weitersprechen konnte meldete sich ein Mädchen aus Slytherin, das ihre Haare in einem Zopf wie eine Krone um ihren Kopf geflochten hatte. 

"Wie heißt du, Liebes?" fragte Ramsay.

"Daphne Greengrass, Professor" antwortete das Mädchen. "Sie haben uns noch nicht gesagt, was _das_ für ein Trank ist."

Sie zeigte auf den vierten und kleinsten Kessel. 

Ramsay lächelte breit. 

"Das habe ich tatsächlich nicht- fünf Punkte für Slytherin, weil du mich daran erinnert hast. Dieser hier ist etwas ganz Besonderes, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf..." 

Er brachte den Kessel mit seinem Stab zum schweben und bewegte ihn zu Hermines Platz. Die Flüssigkeit im Kessel war bronzefarben mit goldenen und silbernen Streifen die sich durch den Trank bewegten wie Goldfische unter der Oberfläche eines Sees.

"Erkennst du ihn, Hermine?" fragte Ramsay amüsiert.

Hermine wusste auf einmal nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Beschämt schüttelte sie den Kopf. 

"Ach, Liebes, nicht traurig sein" sagte Ramsay sanft. "Ich bin mir sicher, selbst eine voll ausgebildete Hexe hätte ihre Schwierigkeiten mit diesem Trank... Nicht nötig, enttäuscht zu sein."

Er wendete sich dem Rest der Klasse zu. "Dies ist meine eigene Variante eines unglaublich seltenen Tranks, den ihr hinten in euren Büchern finden könnt. Die Originalversion ist eher golden- ich habe nur die Eier der Aschwinder über dem Feuer erwärmt bevor ich sie hinzugefügt habe, gegen das Weinkraut mit etwas Pfefferminze entgegengewirkt und einmal im Uhrzeigersinn umgerührt, um die Zutaten besser abzusetzen, damit der Trank länger haltbar bleibt und weniger Nebenwirkungen vorkommen können."

Hermines Augen leuchteten geradezu als sie schnell die Hand hob, sie konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, auf und ab zu hüpfen.

"Bist du dahintergekommen, Hermine?" fragte Ramsay.

"Es ist Felix Felicis!" antwortere sie eifrig. "Flüssiges Glück!"

Die ganze Klasse setzte sich jetzt aufrechter hin und sah interessiert nach vorne. Selbst Draco Malfoy, der bis dahin bemerkenswert ruhig und uninteressiert war, schien etwas wacher zu werden.

"Sehr gut" sagte Ramsay mit einem breiten Lächeln. "Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Felix Felicis ist ein Trank der streng reguliert wird- es ist illegal, ihn für irgendein Spiel oder einen Wettbewerb einzunehmen, und auch sonst kann er gefährlich werden, wenn man zu viel davon trinkt. In kleiner Dosierung kann er euch aber das beste Glück bringen, das ihr in eurem Leben haben werdet. Ich selbst habe ihn nur einmal getrunken- an meinem Geburtstag, und am Ende des Tages habe ich die Frau kennengelernt, mit der ich inzwischen verlobt bin. Also ja, alles in allem ziemlich gut."

Der kleine Kessel senkte sich schließlich wieder zum Boden. Ramsay legte beiläufig eine Hand an den Kesselrand und sein Gesicht wurde ernster. 

"Wir werden dieses Jahr keinen Felix Felicis brauen, da selbst Zaubertrankmeister oft Schwierigkeiten damit haben... Aber ich habe diesen hier aus zwei Gründen für euch gebraut. Erstens: ich wollte euch zeigen, wie man einen Trank nehmen und auf sichere Weise modifizieren kann- das kann man mit allem, von einer einfachen Geschwürmedizin zu etwas, das so kompliziert ist wie der Trank hier, solang man es vorsichtig tut und sich lange genug damit beschäftigt. Zweitens: ich wollte euch einen Ansporn geben für diese Stunde. Heute werden wir am Trank der Lebendigen Toten arbeiten, das ist ein recht komplizierter Trank. Ich will, dass ihr dieses Rezept nehmt und mit eurer eigenen Intuition eine abgeänderte Version des Tranks braut. Der Zaubertrank ist nur dann gefährlich, wenn er korrekt gebraut wird, also kann nichts passieren, wenn ihr einen Fehler macht. Wer auch immer den besten Versuch abliefert bekommt eine kleine Phiole Felix Felicis, genug für vierundzwanzig Stunden Glück. Wir werden den gleichen Test am Ende des Jahres wiederholen, und eine weitere Phiole steht dann für denjenigen bereit, der- oder die- sich am meisten verbessert hat. Ihr habt eine Stunde Zeit zum brauen. Los geht es... Jetzt!"

Am Ende der Stunde hatte Harry den Felix Felicis gewonnen- mit der Hilfe eines alten, zerfledderten Schulbuchs aus dem Schrank im Klassenraum. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen schuldig als er sah, wie enttäuscht Hermine über ihren eigenen unansehnlichen Trank war, aber er musste auch zugeben, dass es sich _wirklich_ gut angefühlt hatte, als Ramsay gestrahlt und bemerkt hatte, dass seine Mutter ebenfalls unglaublich gut Zaubertränke hatte brauen können. 

Es war ein _bisschen_ hinterlistig- aber zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Harry gut in diesem Fach! Das munterte ihn genug auf um über alles andere nicht nachzudenken... Zumindest fürs erste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kein Plan wie das Noten- und Prüfungssysten auf Deutsch funktioniert.  
> Immerhin hab ich eben im Buch nachgeguckt, dass Pixies Wichtel sind, des is doch schonmal was, ne?


	3. Die Konfrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-07-19  
> I spent 11 hours at this so far.  
> Wieso mach ich sowas 😂

Es vergingen nur wenige Wochen bevor Zaubertränke das Lieblingsfach vieler Schüler war. 

Professor Ramsay war, trotz seiner hohen Standards, immer für seine Schüler da, wenn jemand Hilfe brauchte oder eine Aufgabe nicht verstand. Seine berühmt-berüchtigten Wutanfälle blieben aus- selbst dann, wenn er sehr auf die Probe gestellt wurde. Ende September wurde erzählt, dass ein muggelgeborener Erstklässler ausversehen einen half fertigen, kochend heißen Trank auf Ramsay's Fuß gekippt hatte, aber anstatt wütend zu werden hatte Ramsay dem Jungen nur geholfen, die Sauerei aufzuputzen, bevor er zu seinem Schreibtisch zurückgehumpelt war- alles, ohne auch nur laut zu werden. 

"Ich hab gehört, dass er danach nochnichmal zu Madame Pomfrey gegangen ist!" hörte Harry einen Erstklässler am Gryffindor Tisch in der großen Halle flüstern. "Nach dem Unterricht ist er einfach in sein Büro gehumpelt, um sich einen Heiltrank zu mischen! Er hat gesagt, dass er sowas gerne mit heißem Kakao runterspült, anstatt es im Krankenflügel aus der Flasche zu trinken."

  
Erst Anfang Oktober bekamen sie einen von Ramsay's Wutanfällen zu sehen.

Alles begann, als Ramsay sich auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern machte- er wollte Professor Sprout fragen, wie weit die Kokkelstrauch Gewächse und Belladonna Pflanzen waren, da er sie als frische Zutaten in einigen der kommenden Unterrichtsstunden gut gebrauchen könnte.

Als er im Gewächshaus ankam, bemerkte er allerdings, dass er früh dran war- weder Professor Sprout noch ihre Schüler waren da. Nur eine Person war im Gewächshaus: ein junger Mann von etwa sechzehn Jahren, mit einem dicklichen, runden Gesicht. Ramsay verhielt sich ruhig, er wollte ihn nicht erschrecken, als dieser vorsichtig eine pulsierende grüne Hülse aus der Pflanze zog.

"Ich bin beeindruckt" sagte Ramsay, als der Junge fertig war. 

Der Junge erschrak. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er sehr bleich aus. 

"...P- Professor Ramsay!"

"Ich sehe selten Schüler, die so gut mit einer Snargaluff Pflanze umgehen können" sagte Ramsay mit einem sanften Lächeln. "Schrecklich giftige kleine Kerlchen- ich hab immer jemanden zur Hilfe gebraucht, wenn ich mit einer gearbeitet habe."

Ramsay setzte sich auf die Bank neben dem Jungen, der immer noch verkrampft dastand. 

"Würde es helfen, wenn ich den Topf halte während du die Hülsen rausziehst? Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, mögen sie es, wenn man sie schaukelt."

Der Junge nickte schwach, machte allerdings weiterhin eine nervösen Eindruck. Ramsay hob die Pflanze hoch, setzte sie auf seinen Schoß und wiegte sie hin und her, so als sei sie ein Baby. Der Junge machte sich wieder daran, die Schoten zu extrahieren. 

"Wie heißt du, junger Mann?" fragte Ramsay. 

"Neville Longbottom" antwortete er langsam. 

Ramsay erkannte den Namen. "... schön dich kennenzulernen."

Seine Stimme hatte einen seltsamen Unterton, etwas, das unter der Oberfläche brodelte- war es Mitleid? War es _Traurigkeit_? Neville war sich nicht sicher. Was auch immer es auch war, Ramsay hatte es aus seiner Stimme verbannt, als er weitersprach.

"Also, Neville, du bist im sechsten Jahr, richtig?"

"Ja, Sir" antwortete Neville.

"Wundervoll" sagte Ramsay bewundernd. "Wenn ich mit sechzehn so gut darin gewesen wäre, mit gefährlichen Pflanzen umzugehen, dann wäre ich jetzt wohl Professor für Pflanzenkunde."

Neville lief rot an.

"D-danke, Sir" sagte er, freudig übrrascht von Ramsays Kompliment.

"Es ist nur schade, dass ich dich nicht in meinem Unterricht habe," sagte Ramsay leichthin, "ich würde liebend gerne sehen, was du mit Zaubertränken machen kannst, bei deinem Talent für Pflanzen."

Nevilles Lächeln glitt von seinem Gesicht, und er sah weg. "Oh... Nein, das wollen Sie wirklich nicht- ich bin schrecklich in Zaubertränken."

"Wirklich?" fragte Ramsay und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Mir scheint doch, dass Pflanzenkunde und Zaubertränke Hand in Hand gehen."

"Nicht bei mir," sagte Neville peinlich berührt. "Ich hab es einfach nie kapiert. Ich war sogar irgendwie froh, keinen Zaubertrankunterricht mehr zu haben dieses Jahr," seine Stimme verlor sich in einem Murmeln, "zumindest bis ich gehört habe, dass Professor Snape dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet..."

Ramsays Gesicht verzog sich zu einer sauren Grimasse, und er schnaubte abschätzig. "Tja, Dumbledore hat ein paar _interessante_ Leute eingestellt. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass Snape aus allen Leuten, die für Dumbledore arbeiten, wohl noch am meisten über die Dunklen Künste weiß... Obwohl ich sein Temperament eher gewöhnungsbedürftig finde. Stimmt es, dass er schamlos sein eigenes Haus allen anderen vorzieht?" 

"Mm-hmm" Neville nickte.

"Und dass er seine Schüler geradezu mobbt?"

Neville gab etwas wie ein schwaches, humorloses Lachen von sich. "Das ist noch nicht alles."

Ramsay sah wieder aufmerksam und mitfühlend aus- offensichtlich war er bereit, zuzuhören, und dies ermutigte Neville zum Weitersprechen.

"Ich meine... Das ist, weshalb ich beschlossen hatte, dass ich mich nicht so sehr anstrengen würde, um einen Zaubergrad in Tränken zu kriegen. Wenn ich einen gekriegt hätte... Meine Oma hätte darauf bestanden, dass ich das Fach weiter nehme, und ich, ich weiß nicht, ich... Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr. Ich hatte jede Woche Unterricht bei Professor Snape, fünf Jahre lang, hab mir auf die Zunge gebissen und mich geduckt wenn er mich einen Idiot genannt hat und Punkte abgezogen hat oder sich vor der ganzen Klasse über mich lustig gemacht hat. Ich hab einfach... Ich wollte das nicht mehr mitmachen. Aber dann ist er Verteidigungslehrer geworden und ich mag das Fach wirklich- Harry hat uns letztes Jahr Verteidigung beigebracht als Umbridge die ganze Schule übernommen hatte- und ich will _wirklich_ gut darin werden, besonders wegen allem was grade los ist! Also muss ich mich jetzt wieder zusammenreißen und alles hinnehmen, nur um zu bestehen und alles zu lernen was ich wissen muss..."

Als er zu Ende gesprochen hatte war Neville rot angelaufen und sah so aus, als habe er seine Gefühle zu lange für sich behalten und jetzt endlich losgelassen. 

Ramsay war verstört, aber er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als er die Pflanze zurückstellte und sich zu Neville drehte. 

"Neville... Danke, dass du mir das erzählt hast," sagte er, und obwohl sein Tonfall etwas von seiner Wut durchsickern ließ, versuchte er, so sanft wie möglich zu bleiben.

"Ich weiß, dass das schwer war, und es tut mir sehr... _sehr_ leid, dass du das alles durchmachen musstest. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, und es ist nicht fair- und ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich nicht für irgendeine Art von Idiot halte. Ok?" 

Neville lachte unter Tränen. "Danke, Professor."

Ramsay nickte. Er klopfte Neville auf den Rücken und stand auf. 

"Entschuldige mich bitte, ich habe- etwas zu _erledigen_ im Schloss... Viel Spaß im Unterricht, Neville."

Obwohl Ramsay versuchte, ruhig zu wirken, sah Neville ihm etwas unsicher hinterher. Ramsays Hand war an seinem Zauberstab mit der silbernen Spitze, und sie _zuckte_ sichtlich. 

Als Ramsay zurück ins Schloss ging, lief er mit schnellen, aggressiven Schritten. Mehrere Schüler auf dem Weg zum Unterricht mussten tatsächlich aus dem Weg springen um Ramsay auszuweichen.

Als er die große Halle erreichte, sah er eine wohlbekannte, schwarz gekleidete Figur vor der großen Doppeltür.

"Snape!"

Snape drehte sich um und der Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen wurde sehr kalt, als er auf Ramsay fiel. 

Der weiß gekleidete Professor für Zaubertränke ging ganz auf den schwarz gekleideten Professor für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu, und er war sichtlich wütend.

"Ich muss mit dir reden, und zwar jetzt" verlangte Ramsay. 

"Oh?" sagte Snape, und er zog die Augenbrauen abschätzig hoch. "Redest du nicht selbst schon genug? Du hast immer so vulgäre Ausdrücke auf Lager." 

Ramsays Augen leuchteten gefährlich. "Ach, verpiss dich! Ich hab schon ein paar _echte_ Schandflecken von Menschen kennengelernt- aber _du_ , Snape, du bist _mehr_ als widerwärtig!"

"Und welche meiner Sünden hat diese Unterscheidung verdient?" fragte Snape, obwohl er absolut uninteressiert klang.

"Wie du mit Neville Longbottom umgehst" begann Ramsay barsch. "Ich habe grade rausgefunden, dass du den armen Jungen mindestens _fünf Jahre lang_ aktiv fertig gemacht hast- ihn einen Idioten genannt, gedroht seine Kröte zu vergiften, ihn vor der ganzen Klasse verspottet- Neville hat anscheinend absichtlich seinen Tränke Zaubergrad nicht bestanden, weil er deinen verfickten Unterricht nicht mehr mitmachen wollte!" 

Jeder Schüler in der großen Halle war leise und hörte zu. Selbst Schüler außerhalb der Halle waren stehen geblieben um dem Streit zuzusehen. 

Snapes schwarze Augen waren bedrohlich zusammengekniffen. "Longbottom war schon immer ein hoffnungsloser Schüler, was du wissen würdest wenn du jeh die _Freude_ gehabt hättest, ihn zu unterrichten" fauchte er.

"Die Freude ihn zu- ach halt die Fresse!" Ramsay wurde lauter. "Einen Schüler zu bedrohen bringt ihm _verdammt noch mal_ überhaupt nichts bei! Deine eigenen Schüler zu bevorzugen, wenn sie verflucht noch mal gar nichts geschafft haben haben, noch weniger!"

"Ich habe meine Lehrmethoden, du hast deine." Snape klang eisig. "Vielleicht solltest du dir in Erinnerung rufen, wer von uns schon länger unterrichtet."

"Fick dich, du verdammte Fledermaus!" brüllte Ramsay. 

Ramsay und Snape standen jetzt nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt- Snape hatte im Vergleich zu anderen Lehrern immer groß gewirkt, also war es etwas surreal zu sehen, wie jemand, der genauso groß war wie er, ihn anschrie ohne hochblicken zu müssen. 

"Du willst darüber reden, wie lange du schon unterrichtest? Ok, also- hast deinen ersten Job '81 verloren als dein alter Boss du-weißt-schon-wer zum ersten Mal geschlagen wurde-"

"Pass auf was du sagst, Ramsay," knurrte Snape, seine gelben Zähne gebleckt.

Aber Ramsay machte einfach weiter: "wurdest durch ein verdammtes Wunder hier eingestellt- hast fast fünfzehn Jahre lang Schüler unterrichtet- und irgendwie hast du es die ganze Zeit geschafft, nie rauszufinden, dass der Unterricht nicht dafür da ist, dein eigenes Ego zu polieren, sondern tatsächlich _deine gottverdammte Klasse zu unterrichten_!"

"Ich werd mir nicht anhören wie ein zweitklassiger Koch mir erzählen will, wie ich zu unterrichten habe!" fauchte Snape.

"Sonst ist ja niemand mutig genug, also muss ich es wohl verdammt noch mal machen, du verkackter Idiot!" schrie Ramsay.

" _Mut_ " höhnte Snape. "Sagt der Mann, der, selbst als er erfahren hat, dass der Dunkle Lord zurück ist, sich geweigert hat, zu kämpfen. Du würdest Mut nichtmal erkennen, wenn er dich ins Gesicht schlagen würde, Ramsay."

Damit hatte er offensichtlich einen Nerv getroffen. Ramsays Gesicht wurde blass, seine Augen etwas größer und er ballte die Fäuste.

"Du- armseliges- schimmeliges- Arschloch!" fauchte er. "Also hast du im Krieg gekämpft! Gut für dich, du Null! Das entschuldigt nicht, dass du ein _verdammter Arsch_ zu deinen Schülern bist!"

" _Deiner_ bescheidenen Meinung nach." sagte Snape bösartig. "Ich muss mich wohl wiederholen: ich nehme keinen Rat von jemandem an, der wie ein Kind rumschreit, weil er seine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle hat."

Ramsay stand der Mund offen, er sah schockiert und fuchsteufelswild aus. "Ach du _meine_ Scheiße, Freundchen, is das dein _Ernst_!? _Ich_ bin unreif?! Lass mal kurz nachdenken, wer von uns beiden hat es darauf abgesehen, Harry Potter zu hassen, nur weil sein Vater ihn mal an den Knöcheln aufgehängt hat als sie Kinder waren?!"

 ** _KNALL_**.

Snape hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und mit einem Blitz aus grellem, weißem Licht wurde Ramsay durch den Raum geschleudert und prallte in eine Rüstung am anderen Ende des Gangs. 

Ramsay zog ebenfalls seinen Stab, bereit, zurückzuschlagen, doch einen Moment später erschienen große, durchscheinende Schilde um die beiden.

"Jetzt _reichts_!"

Das war Professor McGonnagal. Sie schritt durch den Gang und blieb zwischen Snape und Ramsay stehen, hatte Zauberstab und Hand erhoben und eine sehr ernste Miene auf dem Gesicht.

Ihre Stimme wahr ruhig und unglaublich kalt als sie sagte: "Ich rate euch _dringend_ , dass ihr beide in eure Büros zurückgeht und euch für den Rest des Tages voneinander fernhalten werdet. Habt ihr mich verstanden?"

"Minerva-" begann Ramsay. 

" _Ist das klar_ , Professor Ramsay?" wiederholte McGonnagall mit ernstem Gesicht. 

Ramsay schluckte und warf Snape über McGonnagalls Schulter einen wütenden Blick zu. Dann drehte er sich zu McGonnagall, senkte seinen Zauberstab mit einem lauten Seufzer, drehte sich auf der Stelle aus und stampfte davon. 

McGonnagalls Gesicht wurde etwas sanfter, als sie ihm hinterherblickte. Sie verstand, wieso Ramsay wütend war, aber er hatte sich nicht richtig verhalten. Als stellvertretende Schulleiterin wusste sie, wie wichtig es war, dass die Professoren sich selbst unter Kontrolle hatten, besonders zu diesen schwierigen Zeiten... Und außerdem wusste sie, dass sie es sich nicht leisten konnten, untereinander zu kämpfen, nicht, wenn es einen größeren gemeinsamen Feind zu bekämpfen gab. 

  
McGonnagall drehte sich zu Snape, dessen kalte schwarze Augen genauso wütend waren wie Ramsays als er seinen Stab senkte.

"Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, Severus" sagte sie knapp. "Ich hätte gedacht, dass du in Dumbledore's Abwesenheit eher darauf bedacht wärst, die Stellung zu halten, als dich in albernen Streitereien zu verlieren."

Snape hielt ihrem Blick einen Moment lang stand, seine Augen kleine Schlitze, dann drehte auch er sich auf der Stelle um und fegte ohne ein Wort davon.

Die Professorin für Verwandlungen wandte sich den Schülern zu, die sich auf der Treppe und in der Tür zur großen Halle angesammelt hatten, um den Kampf zu sehen.

"Los jetzt, ihr alle!" sagte sie scharf. "Geht in euren Unterricht!"

Alle verschwanden sofort. Es war klar, dass McGonnagall nicht in der Stimmung für Ungehorsamkeiten war.


	4. Katie Bell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-07-23

In den ersten zwei Oktoberwochen war der Streit zwischen Snape und Ramsay das top-Thema aller Schüler. 

Gerüchteweise wurde erzählt, dass Ramsay später auch Dumbledore angeschrieben hatte und dass Dumbledore mit Snape über die Angelegenheit gesprochen hatte.

Harry glaubte den Gerüchten, denn Snape war im Unterricht bemerkbar gereizt, hatte aber die Gryffindors weniger drangsaliert als normalerweise. Er gab Gryffindor immer noch keine Punkte, zog aber wenigstens nicht mehr bei jeder Gelegenheit Punkte ab. Er ignorierte außerdem alles, das Neville in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste tat, gut, schlecht oder mittelmäßig, aber den bösen Blicken nach zu urteilen, mit denen er den Jungen oft ansah, konnte er es offensichtlich nicht leiden, seinen Mund halten zu müssen. 

Neville genoss die Veränderung in Snapes Verhalten.

"Wenigstens schreit er nicht" sagte er mit einem Achselzucken und einem Lächeln zu Harry.

  
Erst am ersten Hogsmeade Wochenende gab es etwas neues zu bereden. 

Als Hagrid die bewusstlose Katie Bell in die Burg trug, kamen die Professoren McGonnagall und Snape sofort, um herauszufinden, wer die Kette verflucht hatte, die Katie berührt hatte. Nachdem sie die Zeugen- Leanne, Harry, Ron und Hermine- befragt hatten, rief McGonnagall eine Versammlung der Professoren im Lehrerzimmer ein. 

Dumbledore erschien ein paar Minuten nach den anderen Professoren, nahm am Kopfende des Tisches zwischen McGonnagall und Snape Platz und sah in die Runde. 

"Heute," sagte der Schulleiter ernst, "ist eine Gryffindor Schülerin in Hogsmeade mit einer Kette in Berührung gekommen, auf der ein Fluch lag. Von Zeugen haben wir erfahren, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich ein Opfer des Imperius Fluchs war, mit welchem ihr befohlen wurde, die Kette zu nehmen und nach Hogwarts zu bringen, um dort weit größeren Schaden anzurichten. Bedauerlicherweise ist sie aus Versehen selbst in Berührung mit der Kette, und dadurch auch in Kontakt mit der schwarzen Magie darauf gekommen."

Die anderen Lehrer waren alarmiert. Professor Burbage, die Muggelkunde Professorin, wurde blass. Ramsay rutschte auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne und umklammerte die Tischkante.

"Es geht ihr gut" beruhigte Dumbledore die anderen, bevor Ramsay danach fragen konnte. "Ihre Hand hat die Kette kaum berührt. Miss Bell wurde nach St. Mungo's verlegt, aber die Heiler dort erwarten, dass sie keine Schäden davontragen wird."

Ramsay schloss seinen Mund und rutschte wieder zurück in seinem Stuhl, doch seine Stirn war weiterhin von Sorgenfalten überzogen.

"Von wem hat Miss Bell die Kette, Schulleiter?" fragte Burbage mit heiserer Stimme. 

"Im Moment sind wir uns darüber noch nicht im Klaren." sagte Dumbledore leise. "Doch wir werden neue Vorsichtsmaßnahmen in Kraft setzen, um Aufmerksamkeit zu wecken und die Sicherheit in Hogsmeade zu erhöhen. Der Krieg geht weiter... Egal wie sicher die Schule auch sein mag, wir sollten stets wachsam bleiben."

Ramsay und die Arithmantik Professorin Professor Vektor sahen sich an. Als er sprach war seine Stimme stramm. 

"Dumbledore... Wenn Katie die Kette in Hogsmeade gekriegt hat, sollten wir alle Ausflüge dorthin streichen, bis wir die Person gefunden haben, die dahintersteckt."

Professor Flitwick sah beunruhigt von Ramsay zu Dumbledore. 

"Das ist doch sicher nicht nötig?" quietschte der kleine Mann. "Wenn wir die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen erhöhen..."

"Wir können nicht herausfinden, ob erhöhte Sicherheit auch etwas bringt, ohne die Schüler in Gefahr zu bringen" fiel Ramsay ihm ins Wort. "Katie hat dieses Mal Glück gehabt- wer kann sagen ob es das nächste Mal genauso geht?"

"Aber..." warf Professor Sprout ein, "allen gleich zu verbieten, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen... Die Ausflüge sind doch so /wichtig/ für sie. Es würde ihnen wie eine Strafe vorkommen."

"Pomona hat Recht, Gordon" sagte Burbage sanft. "Unsere Schüler brauchen die Ausflüge ins Dorf- sich Treffen, Spaß haben, aus der Schule rauskommen. So schlimm wie alles gerade ist _brauchen_ sie die Abwechslung."

"Charity, meine Liebe, hier geht es um _Sicherheit_ " widersprach Ramsay. "Spaß ist ja schön und gut, aber wir können nicht zulassen, dass die Kinder, die uns anvertraut wurden, in einen Krieg geraten, für den zu kämpfen sie sich nicht selbst entschieden haben."

Snape schnaubte leise. Ramsays Blick flog zu ihm. 

"Willst du uns etwas mitteilen, Snape?" fragte er herausfordernd. 

Das Grinsen auf Snapes Gesicht war wie weggewischt. 

"Diese Schüler sind im Krieg, ob sie sich dazu entschieden oder nicht" sagte er ernst. "Wölfe belagern unsere Tore, und sie müssen bereit sein, ihnen entgegenzutreten- alle Schüler im Schloss einzusperren, selbst der Sicherheit wegen, wird ihnen auf lange Sicht nicht helfen."

Ramsays sah ihn mit schmalen Augen an. "Die Schule ist nicht dazu da, kleine _Soldaten_ zu produzieren- sie ist zum _lernen_ da, und die Eltern der Kinder erwarten von uns, dass wir sie währenddessen _beschützen_!" 

"Kein Schutz ist je komplett sicher" sagte Snape scharf. "Besser lernen sie jetzt wachsam zu sein als zu verweichlichen."

"Vielleicht findest _du_ es in Ordnung, Kinder für deine Sache zum sterben zu schicken, aber ich verdammt noch mal _nicht_!" fauchte Ramsay.

"Ich bin mir bewusst, wie gemütlich du es dir gemacht hast, Ramsay," fauchte Snape, "wie du in den letzten Jahren in deiner kleiner Blase geblieben bist und so getan hast als sei alles normal, aber die Zeit ist jetzt um." 

"Wenn du mit mir streiten willst, ok, aber _wage_ es verdammt noch mal nicht mich zu schimpfen, weil ich das beste für diese Kinder will, du schäbige, dumme Sau!" fauchte Ramsay und sprang auf. 

" _Genug_ ," unterbrach Dumbeldore die beiden, ohne auch nur laut zu werden. "Severus, ich bitte dich, Gordon nicht dafür zu verurteilen, sich nicht dem Orden anzuschließen, als ich ihn zuerst darum gebeten hatte. Es war sein gutes Recht, abzulehnen. Und Gordon, mäßige dein Temperament. Niemand hier hat vor, die Kinder in Gefahr zu bringen." 

Gordon wirbelte zu Dumbledore herum und seine Augen blitzten. "Ach ja? Wer in diesem Raum hat nochmal, als die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet und mehrere Schüler versteinert worden waren, die verdammte Schule trotzdem offen gelassen-"

"Gordon!" unterbrach ihn Mcgonnagall scharf. 

Ramsay schwieg, immer noch kochend vor Wut, und setzte sich langsam wieder. Dumbledore sah ihn mit nichts als Nachsicht und Geduld an.

"...Gordon hat recht."

Die Proffessoren sahen erschrocken aus. 

"Schulleiter..." begann Sprout. 

"Da wir nicht wissen, wo in Hogsmeade die Gefahr entstand," sagte Dumbledore leise, "wäre es möglicherweise am besten- zumindest, bis der Täter gefasst ist- vorläufig alle Ausflüge ins Dorf zu unterbinden. Ich werde es beim Abendessen ankündigen."

Dumbledore stand auf. Einen Moment später taten die anderen Proffessoren es ihm nach und verließen einer nach dem anderen den Raum. 

Ramsay und Snape sahen einander wütend an, gingen aber mit den anderen aus dem Raum. Vor Ramsay lief Professor Vektor. 

"Du wirst deinen Job nicht mehr lange haben wenn du weiter so stänkerst" sagte Vektor mit einem kühlen Lächeln. 

Ramsay schnaubte. "Wenn sie mit der Wahrheit nicht klarkommen, dann ist das nicht mein Problem."

"Es wird sehr wohl dein Problem sein, wenn du deinen Job verlierst" wies Vektor hin, "Ich weiß, das du immer in dein Restaurant zurück kannst... aber die Schüler wären nicht sehr begeistert, oder?"

Ramsay sah Vektor aus dem Augenwinkel an und stimmte ihr dann mit einem Nicken zu.

"Das stimmt wohl." 

Burbage tauchte auf Ramsays anderer Seite auf, um sich der Unterhaltung anzuschließen. Sie war um einiges kleiner als Ramsay oder Vektor und musste schnell gehen um mit ihren langen Schritten mitzuhalten.

"Wir verstehen deine Leidenschaft ja, wirklich, Gordon" sagte Burbage. "Es wäre nur vielleicht weiser, sie produktiver einzusetzen."

Ramsay zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich glaube, den Ratschlag hab ich schonmal gehört- nur warst du da noch kleiner."

"Und ich musste dir mit Nachsitzen drohen, damit du Donny Goff nicht verprügelst" antwortete Burbage mit einem Lächeln.

"Donny Goff hat es nicht verdient, verteidigt zu werden" sagte Vektor mit blitzenden Augen. "Ich muss es wissen, ich hab sieben Jahre im Bett unter ihm geschlafen."

Ramsay lächelte trocken. "Hat sich gut angefühlt, endlich hier rauszukommen, huh?"

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung" seufzte Vektor und rollte ihre Augen gen Himmel.

Burbage lächelte leicht, dann wurde sie wieder ernst. 

"Ich wüsste zu gerne, wer Miss Bell diese Kette gegeben hat. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand in Hogsmeade ein Todesser ist, also muss es jemand von außerhalb gewesen sein..."

"Nicht unbedingt" gab Vektor zu bedenken. "Es könnte Todesser Sympathisanten im Dorf geben... Spione, die hier so bekannt sind, dass niemand sie verdächtigen würde..."

"Nein!" widersprach Burbage. "Wir kennen diese Leute, Septima- Aberforth, Charlene, Theophilius, Rosmerta... Jeder von ihnen hasst die Todesser. Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand von ihnen Hogwarts oder Dumbledore verraten würde."

"Da stimm ich dir zu" sagte Ramsay. "Und deshalb bin ich mir sicher, dass sie uns helfen werden, den echten Täter zu finden."

"Wenn die Person ein Todesser ist, könnte es schwer werden ihn zu fangen" gab Vektor zu bedenken. 

"Das ist wahr" sagte Burbage. "Aber zumindest können wir genauere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen einleiten, wenn wir wissen wer es ist- nach der Person ausschau halten, ihre Schwächen ausnutzen. Wie bei Fenrir Greyback- er ist furchteinflößend, aber seine Magie ist schwach. Und Avery ist zwar ein talentierter Duellist, aber er ist nicht sonderlich intelligent..."

Vektor seufzte. "Tja, wir werden sehn... Ich nehme an, das wichtigste in schlimmen Zeiten ist, positiv zu bleiben." 

Ramsay verabschiedete sich von seinen zwei Kollegen, als diese sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht oben in ihren Türmen machten, während er zu den Verliesen ging.

Selbst als der Unterricht begann und er sich um seine Klasse kümmerte konnte er allerdings seine Sorgen nicht ganz aus seinen Gedanken verbannen. 

Während dem ersten Krieg war er selbst noch in der Schule gewesen. Er war erst in seinem sechsten Jahr gewesen als die Potters gestorben waren- als die Longbottoms in den Wahnsinn getrieben und die Prewett Brüder im Kampf getötet worden waren- als Dorcas Meadows vom Dunklen Lord persönlich ermorded worden war- als Robert McGonagall von Dämonsfeuer verschlungen worden, Marlene McKinnon und ihre ganze Familie abgeschlachtet und Benji Fenwick in Stücke gesprengt worden war...

Alle waren so jung gewesen. Sie hatten sich gleich nachdem sie mit der Schule fertig waren dem Orden angeschlossen und waren alle gestorben bevor sie fünfundzwanig geworden wären. Jeder einzelne von Ihnen. Und Ramsay würde Dumbledore nie, _niemals_ verzeihen, dass er so viele Menschen die er bewunderte hatte in den Tod geführt hatte. 

Der Grund war egal- Ramsay hasste die Todesser genauso wie jeder andere, aber diese Leute hatten Familien und Freunde gehabt die durch ihren Tod zerrüttet wurden. Es sollte die Pflicht der Erwachsenen sein, die Welt zu verteidigen- die Jungen zu verteidigen und ihnen ein gutes Leben zu ermöglichen- keine Jugendlichen sollten sich dafür verantwortlich fühlen, die Fehler der Alten auszumerzen!

Diese Leute- diese jungen, idealistischen Leute- hatten ihre Loyalität und ihren Glauben an Dumbledore gegeben... Und, dachte Ramsay, Dumbledore hat ihnen im Gegenzug keine solche Loyalität gezeigt. Wie viel hatte er ihnen erzählt? Wo stand für ihn das Wohlergehen der Ordensmitglieder im Vergleich zum sogenannten 'größeren Wohl'?

Mehr als alles andere wollte Ramsay keine weiteren Schüler, die Hogwarts verließen, sterben lassen während sie für Dumbledore in die Schlacht zogen.


	5. Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-07-28

Die Stimmung in Hogwarts war deutlich niedergeschlagen nachdem Dumbledore angekündigt hatte, das es fürs erste keine Hogsmeade Ausflüge mehr geben würde.

Bald sprach sich in der Schule herum, dass es Professor Ramsays gewesen war, der das Verbot vorgeschlagen hatte. Die Meinung der Schüler gegenüber ihrem neuesten Lehrer kühlte danach um einiges ab, viele Schüler weigerten sich sogar, in seinem Unterricht Fragen zu beantworten, oder sprachen nur in kurzen übermäßig formalen Sätzen mit ihm. Hermine war natürlich eine derjenigen, die Ramsay mit normaler Freundlichkeit begegnete.

  
Als November kam und ging und Hogsmeade Besuche weiterhin nicht existierten begann selbst Harry, Ramsay weniger zu mögen. Dank des Buchs des Halbblutprinzen war er weiterhin gut im Zaubertrank Unterricht, aber er fühlte sich nicht mehr so stolz deswegen. Er war nur froh, dass er es geschafft hatte, Ron für das Quidditch Spiel gegen Slytherin in Form zu bringen- zumindest Quidditch war weiterhin eine kleine Flucht vom Unterricht und den Nachrichten aus dem Krieg gegen Voldemort. 

In der ersten Dezemberwoche standen Harry, Ron und Hermine früh auf, um nachzusehen, ob neue Ankündigungen über Besuche in Hogsmeade am schwarzen Brett von Gryffindor hingen. Als sie ankamen, fanden sie viele andere Schüler darum herumstehen- Ginny tauchte aus dem Gedränge auf, sah sie und schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Immer noch nichts" grummelte sie.

"Menno!" sagte Ron wütend. "Es it fast Weihnachten!"

"Ich schätze, wir werden unsere Geschenke per Eule bestellen müssen" sagte Hermine leise. 

Ginny verschränkte mürrisch die Arme und seufzte. "Wenigstens hat Ramsay es sich nicht in den Kopf gesetzt, Quidditch zu verbieten, schätz ich mal... Man sieht sich."

Sie verschwand durch das Portraitloch, vermutlich um in der großen Halle zu frühstücken.

"Sie würden den Schuldigen finden wenn sie einfach _Malfoy_ fragen würden" murmelte Harry Ron und Hermine zu.

Hermine stöhnte verzweifelt. "Harry, Professor McGonagall sagt, dass Malfoy bei ihr nachsitzen musste! He _konnte_ gar nicht in Hogsmeade gewesen sein!"

"Ich _weiß_ einfach, dass er was damit zu tun hat" erklärte Harry. "Was er im Zug über Voldemort gesagt hat..."

"Ich kenn deine Theorie ziemlich gut, nachdem du sie uns schon hundert Mal erzählt hast" unterbrach ihn Hermine. "Ich denke, du solltest es einfach darauf beruhen lassen!" 

Ron fühlte die angespannte Stimmung zwischen seinen Freunden und wechselte schnell das Thema. 

"Diese ganze Sache wäre ja überhaupt nicht so schlimm wenn Ramsay nur nicht so übertrieben hätte" seufzte er. "Ich meine- sie könnten versuchen, den Täter zu fangen und uns trotzdem nach Hogsmeade lassen, oder?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, ihr war nicht wohl bei diesem Thema. 

"Nun ja, es war sicher aus Sorge um uns, oder nicht? Ja, es war... ein _bisschen_ hart... Aber die Entscheidung ergibt Sinn wenn man darüber nachdenkt..."

"Es macht nur Sinn für Leute die in den letzten zehn Jahren nie in Hogsmeade waren" verbesserte sie Ron. "Is ja nicht so, als würden Todesser jede Woche verfluchte Ketten austeilen. Ja, vielleicht wurden die Leute ein bisschen leichtsinnig, haben keine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gemacht, wies sie sonst überall hat, weil sie gedacht haben, dass sie hier mitten im Nichts sicher sind... Aber das heißt doch nich, dass das ganze Dorf gefährlich ist." 

Harry nickte. "Genau. Todesser können _überall_ sein, also außerhalb der Schule. Wir müssen nur ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein."

Leicht schmollend wandte sich Hermine wieder ihren Zauberkunst Hausaufgaben zu. 

"Es _ist_ schade, das wir nicht nach Hogsmeade gehen können, um Weihnachtsgeschenke zu kaufen" gab sie traurig zu.

  
Als die Zaubertrankunterrichtsstunde vorbei war gab Ramsay ihnen keinerlei Hausaufgaben über die Winterferien auf. Obwohl das die Sechstklässler sehr erleichterte, waren sie ihm gegenüber immer noch etwas bitter eingestellt.

"Harry" sagte Ramsay abrupt. "Könntest du nach der Stunde kurz hierbleiben?"

Etwas überrumpelt sah Harry zu Ron und Hermine, nickte ihnen zu, sie sollen vorgehen, und wartete selbst bis alle anderen den Raum verlassen hatten bevor er zu Ramsays Schreibtisch ging. 

"Ja, Professor?" fragte Harry.

Ramsay lehnte sich an seinem Schreibtisch an und verschrenkte die Arme locker vor der Brust. 

"...das war ja mal ein Spiel letzte Woche" sagte er leichthin.

Harry blinzelte. "Oh... Danke?"

Ramsay musterte Harry genau, fast als würde er ihn durchleuchten. Harry kam es für einen Moment so vor, als würde er mit Snape sprechen.

"Dein Freund Ron hat besonders gut gespielt. Das letzte Tor, das er verhindert hat, indem er sich kopfüber gedreht hat? Wirklich brilliant."

Harry fühlte sich sehr verwirrt und etwas unwohl, also wartete er darauf, dass Ramsay weitersprach.

"Harry, du erinnerst dich doch daran, dass ich euch gesagt habe, dass Felix Felizis vor einem Spiel einzunehmen gegen das Gesetz verstößt?" fragte Ramsay mit ernster Stimme. 

"Was?" fragte Harry.

Dann dämmerte es ihm.

"Oh- nein, Professor- sie verstehen das ganz falsch-"

Er nahm die kleine Flasche Felix Felicis aus seiner Umhangstasche: sie war immer noch verschlossen und komplett gefüllt.

"Es war ein bluff" erklärte Harry schuldbewusst während Ramsay die Flasche an sich nahm und genau inspizierte. "Ich hab Ron _glauben_ lassen, das ich ihm was reingetan hatte, um ihm mehr Selbstvertrauen zu geben- er ist ein _wirklich_ guter Torwart, er wird nur schnell nervös und zweifelt so sehr an sich, dass er nichts mehr auf die Reihe kriegt. Ich dachte, ich könnte ihm zeigen, dass er wirklich so gut _ist,_ selbst ohne Glückstrank- naja, damit er sieht, was ich schon immer gesehen hab." 

Ramsay sah von der Flasche auf zu Harry. Dann lächelte er trocken. 

"Und das hat er. Sehr clever, Harry."

Harry lächelte erleichtert. "Danke, Sir"

Ramsay reichte Harry die kleine Flasche zurück. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verdächtigt habe. Ich hatte die Flasche in deiner Hand gesehen, als du vor dem Spiel mit Ron gesprochen hast, und nachdem ich das Spiel gesehen hatte... Nun, ich muss zugeben, ich war besorgt. James hätte sicher nie in einem Spiel betrogen... Aber er hätte alles getan, um seinen Freunden zu helfen." 

Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter. 

"Auf welcher Position haben Sie gespielt?" fragte er neugierig.

"Tatsächlich auch als Torwart" antwortete Ramsay. "Deshalb war ich auch so beeindruckt von Rons Spiel- er hat mich an mich selbst erinnert." 

"Ron wird sich freuen, das zu hören" grinste Harry. "Er sagt, Sie waren so etwas wie ein Wunderkind beim Quidditch."

Ramsay grinste auch. "Oh, echt? Naja, so weit würde ich nicht gehen... Aber ich war bestimmt ganz gut, ja."

Er ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum, setzte sich und rückte einen Stapel Aufsätze zurecht die er im Unterricht eingesammelt hatte. 

"Ok, Harry, das war alles. Du kannst gehen."

Harry wendete sich zum gehen... Aber etwas ließ ihn zögern. Nach einem kurzen Moment drehte er sich zurück zu Ramsay.

"Professor?"

"Ja, Harry?"

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Eigentlich wollte er Ramsay von Malfoy erzählen, aber Hermine's Geringschätzung für seine Theorie hielt ihn davon ab. Statdessen sagte er:

"Stimmt es, dass Sie Dumbledore das Hogsmeade Verbot vorgeschlagen haben?"

Ramsay runzelte die Stirn. Er legte den Aufsatz, den er angefangen hatte zu korrigieren, wieder hin.

"...Ja, das habe ich. Wenn Todesser in Hogsmeade sind, dann glaube ich nicht, dass es richtig wäre, euch dort in Gefahr zu bringen."

"Ja... Aber wir werden immer _irgendwie_ in Gefahr sein" meinte Harry langsam. "Ich meine, es ist Krieg."

"Und ihr werdet nicht darin kämpfen" sagte Ramsay ernst. "Ihr seid Schüler und solltet euch auf eure Zukunft und eure Träume konzentrieren. Das Ministerium und eure Lehrer sind für eure Sicherheit verantwortlich- _sie_ sollten diejenigen sein, die sich darüber Sorgen machen. 

"Aber manchmal _können_ das Ministerium und die Lehrer uns nicht helfen!" sagte Harry. "Manchmal müssen wir die Sache selber in die Hand nehmen! Wenn wir nicht nach Hogsmeade gekonnt hätten, hätten wir letztes Jahr nie die D.A. gegründet. Wir können dort frei sein und neue Dinge ausprobieren und, und auch mal lachen!" 

Ramsay verschränkte ernst seine Hände. "Harry, ich verstehe, wieso du wütend bist, aber deine Sicherheit ist wichtiger als Spaß zu haben. Wir Professoren sind für euch verantwortlich, und auch wenn die anderen Professoren sich nicht immer so verhalten haben werde ich es tun!"

Harry öffnete den Mund um weiter zu diskutieren, aber Ramsay schnitt ihm das Wort ab: "Wenn du mich bitten willst, dem Schulleiter zu sagen, dass ich meine Meinung geändert habe und er die Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade wieder erlauben solle, dann tut es mir leid, aber die Antwort ist nein."

Harry starrte Ramsay einen Moment lang an. Dann verengten sich seine grünen Augen zu Schlitzen und er schwung seine Schultasche über die Schulter.

"Frohe Weihnachten, Professor" sagte er kühl.

Er ging aus dem Klassenraum, zog die Tür mit Schwung hinter sich zu und ließ Ramsay allein.


	6. Ramsays Ankündigung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated 15.8.  
> Beta read and Posted 25.9.

Die Stimmung im Schloss war düster als Weihnachten näher kam. 

Flitwick und Hagrid gaben beim Dekorieren ihr Äußerstes und staffierten jeden der riesigen Weihnachtsbäume mit tausenden lebenden Wichteln und glitzernden Girlanden aus, doch im Schloss eingesperrt zu sein hatte allen ziemlich die Laune verdorben. 

Am Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien begann Dumbledore das Frühstück mit den normalen Ankündigungen. Gerade als die Schüler dachten, dass er zum Ende kommen und das Buffet eröffnen würde, machte Dumbledore eine Pause. Dann drehte er sich mit einem leicht amüsierten Lächeln Ramsay zu, der drei Plätze zu seiner Linken zwischen den Professoren Vektor und Sprout saß. 

"Außerdem hat Professor Ramsay eine besondere Ankündigung für euch alle."

Ramsay stand auf und sah auf die Schüler in der Halle. Ihre vorsichtigen und argwöhnischen Blicke bohrten sich in ihn.

"Mit der Erlaubnis des Schulleiters," sprach Ramsay zu ihnen, "freue ich mich euch ankündigen zu dürfen, dass Hogwarts diesen Januar und Februar den allerersten _Magic Chef Junior Wettbewerb_ austragen wird!"

Überraschen zog sich durch die Reihen der Schüler.

"Am zweiten Tag nach den Ferien," sprach Ramsay weiter, "dürfen sich die Bewerber melden, und am Ende der Woche werden wir die Zahl der Teilnehmer auf die zwölf besten Kochschüler begrenzt haben. Diese Köche werden von allen Hausaufgaben entschuldigt, während sie am Wettbewerb teilnehmen, und sie werden jede Woche vor einer Jury ein spektakuläres Gericht zubereiten, dass zu dem von uns gewählten Thema passt. Der Gewinner des Magischen Chefkoch Turniers wird nicht nur zweihundert Punkte für sein oder ihr Haus bekommen-" alle Schüler schnappten begeistert nach Luft- "sondern auch ein Preisgeld von fünf tausend Galleonen und ein kostenloses Essen für die ganze Familie im Restaurant Hell's Kitchen in Wandsworth Green!"

Als die Ankündigung vorbei war, redeten alle Schüler in der Halle aufgeregt durcheinander.

Ramsay strahlte. "Wenn ihr teilnehmen wollt, dann seht euch über die Weihnachtsferien eure besten Rezepte an und frischt euer Gedächtnis auf was Gewürze und Kräuter angeht. Am dritten Januar werdet ihr mir im Verlies ein Blech eurer besten Plätzchen backen, um in die besten zwölf aufgenommen zu werden. Viel Glück!"

Er setzte sich. Dumbledore begann zu applaudieren, und die Schüler taten es ihm nach. 

"Wir freuen uns darauf, eure Bemühungen zu _probieren_ " sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. "Fürs erste denke ich aber, dass wir euch lange genug haben warten lassen."

Er deutete auf die Tische, und sie waren plötzlich bedeckt mit Essen. 

"Lasst es euch schmecken!"

Die Ankündigung des Wettbewerbs versetzte die Schüler in Aufregung. Quidditch war zwar eine gute Abwechslung vom Schulalltag gewesen, aber jetzt konnten sie sich auf etwas neues freuen! Besonders die Ravenclaws waren aufgeregt, da sie bei den Hauspunkten hinterherhingen seit sie im Quidditch gegen Hufflepuff verloren hatten, und der Wettbewerb ihre Chance war, um aufzuholen. Slytherin war ebenfalls scharf auf den Sieg, da der Verlust von Draco Malfoy als Sucher ihr Quidditch Team schwer getroffen hatte.

Als die Schüler im Hogwarts Express saßen, wurde kaum mehr über etwas anderes geredet als welche Plätzchenrezepte sie ausprobieren wollten. 

"Glaubst du, altmodische Schokoplätzchen gehn?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht- wir backen für _Gordon Ramsay_ , du brauchst was raffinierteres!"

"Ich nehm einfach eins von Großmutters alten Rezepten, sie war die Erbin der Bäckerei _zur Quelle der Magie_ , bevor sie geschlossen wurde..."

"Oooh, ich will es unbedingt in den Wettbewerb schaffen!"

"Ich hab in der zweiten Klasse eine blaue Schleife für meinen Kokosnusscremekuchen gewonnen- dieser Wettbewerb ist genau das richtige für mich!" 

"Kann man Mango in Kekse tun?"

"Igitt, das hört sich ja ekelhaft an!"

"Um wie viel willst du wetten, das die Hälfte der Mädels, die mitmachen wollen, nur dabei sein wollen, weil sie in Ramsay verknallt sind?" schnaubte Ron.

"Ich würd sagen die Hälfte von allen die mitmachen wollen" sagte Harry amüsiert. "Dean hat erzählt, dass Seamus geradezu geschrien hat als er die Ankündigung gehört hat- anscheinend sind er und seine Mutter richtige Ramsay Fans und haben ihm sogar schon Fanpost geschrieben."

Hermine runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. "Ihr zwei seid unmöglich..." 

Sie öffnete die Tür zu einem leeren Abteil und die drei machten es sich gemütlich.

Harry hiefte seinen Koffer in das rechte Gepäckfach und Hermine ihren in das linke bevor sie Krummbein aus seiner Transporttasche holte. Der rote Kater rollte sich auf einem Fensterplatz zusammen und fing an zu schnurren.

"Trotzdem, denk mal darüber nach" sagte Ron begierig, nachdem er die Abteiltür geschlossen hatte. "Fünftausend Galleonen und ein kostenloses Essen für deine ganze Familie in einem der besten magischen Restaurants der Welt? Das is unglaublich!"

"Es ist ziemlich cool" antwortete Harry. "Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass sich alle da gleich so reinsteigern."

"Naja, wieso nicht?" fragte Ron. "Ich mein, es ist _nur_ ein Wettbewerb vom berühmtesten magischen Koch im Land!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht... Ich schätze, weil niemand hier sein eigenes Essen kocht, hab ich nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht ob Leute hier gerne kochen. Ich mein, ich kann Eier und Speck kochen, aber nur weil Tante Petunia mich dazu gezwungen hat. Mir hat Kochen nie Spaß gemacht."

"Ah, naja, damit bist du ein Sonderfall, Harry" sagte Ron. "Es gibt viele Magier, die gerne kochen- ich mein, Mum _liebt_ es! Ich wette sie wäre selber ein verdammter Chefkoch wenn sie nicht so damit beschäftigt wäre, auf uns alle aufzupassen..."

"Das Essen von deiner Mum ist genial" stimmte Harry ihm zu. "Zu schade, dass _sie_ nicht am Wettbewerb teilnehmen kann."

Hermine legte nachdenklich einen Finger an die Lippen und sah Ron gedankenverloren an. 

"Ron... Wieso machst du nicht mit?" fragte sie abrupt.

"Hä?" fragte Ron.

"Warum nimmst du nicht am Wettbewerb teil?" fragte Hermine eifrig. "Deine Mutter kann nicht mitmachen, aber ich weiß, dass du einiges von ihr gelernt hast!"

Harry's Gesicht leuchtete auf. "Hey- ja! Glaubst du, deine Mum würde dir ein paar Rezepte beibringen?"

"Naja, bestimmt- Ich denk schon, wenn ich sie fragen würde" murmelte Ron verlegen. "Ich meine, sie hat uns _immer_ in die Küche geholt wenn es was zu tun gab- Kartoffeln schälen und Möhren schnippeln und so Zeug. Ginny wollte nie still sitzen und Fred und George haben immer versucht, Niespulver ins Essen zu schmuggeln, also hab ich oft geholfen... Also, ich und Percy."

Der Gedanke an Rons Bruder, der sich mit der Familie zerstritten hatte, verzog Rons Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Hermine und Harry waren sich stumm einig, die Unterhaltung so schnell wie möglich von Percy weg zu lenken.

"Na dann, wieso willst du es nicht versuchen, Ron?" fragte Harry. "Ich bin mir sicher, Ramsay wäre beeindruckt- und du hast selbst gesagt, das deine Mum schon ewig versucht, einen Platz in seinem Restaurant zu kriegen..." 

Rons Augen leuchteten auf.

"...Ja!" sagte er schließlich. "Ja, wieso eigentlich nicht? Ich frag Mum! Ich frag mich, ob ich sie dazu bringen kann, mir ihre Rosmarin-Butterkekse beizubringen- die beeindrucken immer Dads Kollegen!" 

Sie redeten während der restlichen Fahrt über die verschiedenen Rezepte, die Ron kannte. Hermine fand persönlich, dass sich die Kokosnusskekse am besten anhörten, während Harry eher für die Sirupplätzchen war. Harry fühlte sich ein bisschen schlecht, weil er mit Ron noch nie übers Kochen geredet hatte. Die aufgeregte aber sachkundige Art und Weise, in der er darüber redete, erinnerte ihn an Ramsay, wenn dieser über Zaubertränke sprach. 

"Es geht immer dadrum, die Balance zu halten, versteht ihr?" erklärte Ron. "Also, du nimmst etwas süßes, wie Karamell. Wenn du zu viel davon nimmst, dann überforderst du damit nur deine Geschmacksnerven. Aber wenn du das ganze Süße mit etwas herzhaftem wie Schinken oder was fruchtigem wie Birnen kombinierst, dann... Dann weckst du irgendwie alles auf! Der Geschmack ist nicht so eintönig, es wird nicht langweilig... Es _verwandelt_ sich irgendwie in deinem Mund."

Als Ron ein paar Stunden später aus dem Hogwarts Express ausstieg, ging er um einiges schwungvoller als nur Stunden zuvor zu Mr. und Mrs. Weasley auf dem Bahnsteig. 

"Mum!" rief er fröhlich. "Mum, ich muss dir was erzählen!"


	7. Schokoladentorte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzt 26.9., betad & posted 04.10.

Mrs. Weasley war begeistert als sie die Neuigkeiten über Ramsays Wettbewerb erfuhr. Sie bestand darauf, dass Ron ihr in den Ferien mit allen Mahlzeiten half, damit er üben konnte.

In den folgenden Wochen lernte Ron sieben verschiedene Arten, ein Ei zu kochen, schnell Gemüse zu schnipseln, und einen perfekten Rührkuchen zu backen. Harry hatte Mrs. Weasleys Essen immer geliebt, aber Rons Hilfe schien es nur noch besser zu machen- nicht nur, weil Ron seine eigenen Gewürzmischungen ausprobierte, sondern auch weil es Mrs. Weasley offenbar Freude bereitete, ihre Rezepte an ihren jüngsten Sohn weiterzugeben.

Am Heiligen Abend gab sie Ron freie Hand für das Dessert. Sie gab ihm ihr bestes Rezept für Schokoladentorte und wandte sich dann dem restlichen Essen zu während Ron begann, die Torte zu backen und dabei vorsichtig ein paar seiner Lieblingsgewürze in den Teig mischte. 

Als das Abendessen vorbei war trug Ron unter Applaus eine perfekt aussehende Torte ins Esszimmer.

"Wow!" sagte Ginny.

"Oh, Ron, es sieht köstlich aus!" strahlte Hermine. 

Rons Ohren liefen pink an und er lächelte scheu bevor er die Torte auf den Tisch stellte, jedem ein Stück abschnitt und sich setzte. 

"Sieht so aus als könnte unser kleiner Bruder tatsächlich backen!" George grinste. "Wer hätte das gedacht?"

"Ich wusste das schon immer" meinte Fred sarkastisch. 

"Sieht aus wie aus einer echten Konditorei" sagte Lupin mit einem Lächeln. "Ich bin beeindruckt"

  
"Nicht so schnell" unterbrach ihn Mrs. Weasley, doch auch sie lächelte. "Geschmack geht immer vor. Lasst uns anfangen- nein, nein, Harry, lass sie mich zuerst probieren."

Sie nahm eine Gabel voll von ihrem Stück in den Mund. 

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Dann füllten sie sich zur Überraschung aller mit Tränen und ihre Hand flog zu ihrem Mund.

"Mum?" fragte Ron ängstlich. "Oh nein- hab ich zu viel chili pulver reingemacht? Es tut mir so, so leid, ich dachte nur es würde zur Schokolade passen-"

Mrs Weasley keuchte. "Nein! Nein, nein- es ist nur- _etwas_ schärfer als erwartet..."

Ihr Gesicht lief rot an als sie ihren Zauberstab in die Hand nahm, Wasser in ihr Glas fließen ließ und es sofort austrank. Als sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte atmete sie tief durch. 

"Hui! Das hat ganz schön Feuer" lachte sie.

Als sie den Blick auf Rons Gesicht sah wuselte sie schnell zu ihm hinüber.

"Oh, Ronald, mach dir nichts drauß," sagte sie in beruhigendem Ton und tätschelte seinen Kopf. "Es war eine _wundervolle_ Idee! Du musst nur beim nächsten Mal erst den Teig probieren- alle Köche machen das, wenn sie ein Rezept abändern, zum gucken ob sie die Zutaten richtig aufeinander abgestimmt haben. Und jetzt-"

Mit einer Bewegung ihres Stabs füllten sich alle Gläser bis zum Rand mit kalter Milch, und eine weitere Bewegung später legte sich eine dicke Schicht Schlagsahne auf die Torte.

"...das müsste helfen!"

Harry musste zugeben, dass Rons Kuchen definitiv einen scharfen Nachgeschmack hatte... aber er fand ihn trotzdem ziemlich lecker. Das ganze schmolz irgendwie richtig im Mund zusammen.

  
Mrs. Weasley war nicht die einzige, die Rons Teilnahme am Wettbewerb spanned fand. Bills Verlobte Fleur versuchte Ron ihre eigenen Kochtipps zu geben, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit war leider mehr Behinderung als Hilfe da Ron von ihrem Veela Scharm so abgelenkt wurde, dass er kaum ein Wort von dem behielt, was sie sagte. 

"Iir Briten rösteed oier Essen und es trocknet fürschterlich aus" erklärte Fleur beim anbraten von Hühnchenfleisch in einer Pfanne über dem Feuer während Ron zusah. "Nun wenn du flambé das Fleisch mit nur ein bisschen Wein, es umschließt das Aroma und-"

"Ja" murmelte Ron, offensichtlich zu benommen um zu verstehen was sie erklärte. "Cool."

Hermines Stirn hatte steile Falten als sie das ganze mit Harry und Ginny aus dem Wohnzimmer beobachtete.

"Hmpf! Ich frag mich, was _Professor Ramsay_ über ihre Meinung von britischem Essen zu sagen hätte" grummelte sie und verschränkte die Arme auf der Brust. 

"Wahrscheinlich, dass sie eine affektierte Fotze ist deren Geschmacksnerfen noch im Mittelalter feststecken" erwiderte Ginny. 

Harry musste lachen.

  
Alles in allem waren die Weihnachtsferien schön, wenn man einmal vom unangenehmen Besuch des Zaubereiministers Rufus Scrimgeour absah. Er wollte Harry privat sprechen, doch das Treffen der Beiden dauerte nicht lange und hörte mit erhobenen Stimmen und einem davonstampfenden Scrimgeour auf.

Als Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny sich für den Hogwarts Express bereit machten, nahm Mrs. Weasley Ron beiseite und drückte ihn fest an sich. 

"Ok, Ron" sagte sie daraufhin in einem geschäftsmäßigem Ton, "halte mich auf dem Laufenden... Und wenn du Hilfe brauchst, schick eine Eule, ja?"

"Ok, Mum" nickte Ron. 

Mrs. Weasley tätschelte stolz seine Wange. "Das ist mein Junge"

"Viel Erfolg!" sagte Mr. Weasley fröhlich. "Wir drücken dir die Daumen!"

Der Zug pfiff zur Abfahrt und alle mussten sich mit dem Einsteigen beeilen, bevor er aus dem Bahnhof fuhr. Ron winkte seinen Eltern, bis sie außer Sicht waren, dann machte er sich mit Hermine, Ginny und Harry auf den Weg den Korridor entlang. 

"Wir sollten uns mit den anderen Vertrauensschülern treffen, Ron" erinnerte ihn Hermine. 

"Oh" sagte Ron etwas verstimmt. Ihm war immer etwas unwohl wenn es um die Treffen der Vertrauensschüler ging- obwohl Draco Malfoy in letzter Zeit nicht bei ihnen auftauchte, war die Stimmung normalerweise trotzdem angespannt und Ron hasste es außerdem, Harry alleine zu lassen. 

Ron und Hermine verabschiedeten sich von Ginny und Harry und gingen weiter in Richtung des Vertrauensschülerabteils. Als sie ankamen sahen sie einige bekannte Gesichter- die beiden Hufflepuff Vertrauensschüler aus dem sechsten Jahr, Hannah Abbott und Ernie Macmillan und die beiden Ravenclaws Anthony Goldstein und Padma Patil. Bemerkbar war mal wieder die Abwesenheit der Slytherins. 

"Malfoy und Pansy tauchen mal wieder nich auf, was?" murmelte Ron zu Hermine gewandt mit einem leichten Grinsen. "Man, bist du sicher, dass heute nicht Weihnachten ist?" 

Hermine versteckte ihr Lachen hinter ihrer Hand und versuchte ernst zu bleiben. 

"Es _ist_ irgendwie seltsam" sagte sie leise. "Ich nehme an, Pansy hat kein Interesse daran, Vertrauensschüler zu sein, wenn sie es nicht mit Malfoy machen kann. Und wenn Malfoy nicht hier ist... Nun, dann hat sie auch keinen Grund zu kommen, oder?"

"Ist wahrscheinlich besser so," unterbrach Ernie Macmillan ihre Unterhaltung, "die beiden haben ihre Aufgaben als Vertrauensschüler nie ernst genommen."

Er lächelte und schüttelte den beiden wichtigtuerisch die Hand. "Gut euch wiederzusehen, Ron, Hermine." 

"Hi, Ernie" begrüßte Ron ihn kurz angebunden. 

"Wusstet ihr, dass Hannah am Magic Chef Wettbewerb teilnehmen wird?" fragte Ernie und grinste stolz in ihre Richtung. 

"Ernie" sagte Hannah unbehaglich, "du musst nicht damit angeben..."

"Ich denke sie kommt sicher in die Top Zwei" ignorierte Ernie ihren Einwand. "Trotz ihrer Bescheidenheit."

"Ron bewirbt sich auch" sagte Hermine schnell.

Hannahs Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Du kochst auch, Ron?" 

"Naja..." murmelte Ron unbehaglich. "Ich habs von meiner Mum gelernt, ja... Sie ist immer in der Küche..."

"Er ist absolut brilliant" unterbrach Hermine ihn abrupt.

"Nun, wir werden sehn" sagte Ernie mit einem trockenen Lächeln. "Ich frage mich natürlich, ob Ron einen Yorkshire Pudding so gut machen könnte wie Hannah- sei mir nicht böse, Ron."

"Ähm- alles gut?" fragte Ron peinlich berührt.

"Nun, Rons Schokoladentorte ist die beste, die ich je probiert habe" sagte Hermine kühl. Ihre Stimme hatte einen seltsamen Unterton- es erinnerte Ron fast an Ginny, wenn sie über ihre liebsten Quidditch Teams redete. 

"Probier erstmal Hannahs Meringue," sagte Ernie, offenbar versuchte er, mit Hermine mitzuhalten, obwohl sein Tonfall noch voll falscher Freundlichkeit war. "Das übertrifft selbst Ramsay, du wirst schon sehn-"

Hannah sah genauso unbehaglich aus wie Ron sich während der ganzen Unterhaltung fühlte. Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, um weiter zu diskutieren, aber Ron unterbrach sie. 

"Ok, macht mal Pause!" sagte er. "Die Entscheidungen im Wettbewerb überlassen wir Ramsay, ja?"

Hannah nickte heftiger Zustimmung. "Ja, bitte!" 

Ron war froh, als endlich alle Formalitäten beendet waren und er das Abteil verlassen konnte um Harry zu suchen. Als er und Hermine durch den Gang gingen, sah er sie aus dem Augenwinkel an.

"Hermine?" fragte er leise und seine Ohren liefen rot an. "Danke, dass du mich verteidigt hast... Obwohl meine Torte nicht sonderlich gut war."

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. Dann schaute sie schnell weg und ihre Wangen wurden rot. 

"Oh! Ich- ich hab das gerne gemacht."

Sie sah ihn wieder an, und jetzt sah sie etwas verstimmt aus. 

"Aber deine Torte war wirklich sehr gut! Sicher war sie etwas zu scharf gewürzt bevor deine Mutter die Sahne hergezaubert hatte, aber... Naja, du lernst ja noch, richtig?"

"Hört sich so an als wäre mir Hannah da ein bisschen voraus" murmelte Ron bitter. "Meringue richtig hinzukriegen ist echt schwer- die Konsistenz muss fluffig sein aber fest genug damits nicht auseinanderfällt wenn mans anschneidet. Dafür muss man ziemlich gut sein..."

"Du wirst brilliant sein, Ron" sagte Hermine scharf. "Ich bin mir sicher."

Ron sah zu ihr hinüber und jetzt wurde nach seinen Ohren auch der Rest von seinem Gesicht warm. Hermine sah ebenfalls sehr rot aus, und so als müsse sie sich dazu zwingen, den Blickkontakt zu halten. 

Ron lächelte schließlich sanft und er drückte seine Schulter leicht gegen ihre als sie zusammen weitergingen.

"...Danke, Hermine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noch irgendwer hier? XD


	8. Der Vorentscheid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-10-08

Am Tag des Vorentscheids hatte Ron beim Frühstück kaum Hunger. Das allein zeigte Harry schon, wie nervös sein bester Freund war. Er und Hermine taten ihr Bestes, um ihn zu beruhigen.

  
"Du weißt dein Plätzchenrezept auswendig." sagte Hermine mitfühlend. "Und du weißt, wie du sie backen musst- das ist doch alles, was du beim Vorentscheid machen musst, richtig?"  
  
"Genau," sagte Harry, "Du schaffst das, Ron."  
  
Ron lächelte schwach, offenbar nicht sehr beruhigt aber trotzdem dankbar.

  
  
Als er sich schließlich auf den Weg ins Verlies machte, fand er eine lange Schlange Schüler vor Ramsays Klassenraum stehen. Ron verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, seine Martin Miggs Comics nicht mitgebracht zu haben, dann hätte er sich jetzt besser beschäftigen können, denn es dauerte tatsächlich Stunden, bis er an der Reihe war, und die Warterei machte ihn nur noch nervöser.  
  
Als er endlich an die Spitze der Schlange kam, bemerkte er, dass die Schüler den Raum in Zwölfergruppen betraten- vor ihm sah er Hannah Abbott eintreten, zusammen mit Padma Patil und dem neuen Slytherin Sucher Roy Harper.  
  
Ron sah sich die Leute vor und hinter ihm an- er erkannte niemanden von ihnen. Die meisten schienen entweder aus Slytherin oder aus Hufflepuff zu sein, und sie waren fast alle jünger als er selbst. Er fing den Blick eines Slytherin Mädchens auf, und zu seiner Überraschung lächelte sie ihn tatsächlich an.  
  
"Nervös?" fragte sie.  
  
Ron war so verdutzt, dass er nervös lachen musste. "Öhm- ja, ein bisschen."  
  
Das Mädchen nickte.  
  
"Es ist auch mein erstes Mal bei so einem Wettbewerb" sagte sie ruhig. "Ich hab schon zuhause gebacken, aber nie in einem Wettkampf."  
  
"Ich auch nicht!" sagte Ron, positiv überrascht von ihrem Mitgefühl. "Ich hab selbst zuhause kaum gebacken... Mum hatte uns immer in der Küche dabei gehabt, aber bis vor den Weihnachtsferien hatte ich nie wirklich selber gekocht..."  
  
Ron fühlte sich nur noch schlechter nachdem er es laut ausgesprochen hatte. Er hatte wirklich kaum Chancen, es bei der ganzen Sache zu _irgendetwas_ zu bringen. Ein Teil von ihm fragte sich, ob er nicht besser wieder nach oben gehen sollte...  
  
Das Mädchen verschränkte die Arme, ihre schwarzen Augen schienen sanft trotz ihres scharfen Gesichtsausdrucks. Obwohl sie jünger war als Ron schien es ihm, als sei sie besonders clever für ihr Alter- selbst ihre Locken und ihr Teint erinnerten ihn an Hermine, wobei sie ihre Locken zu komplizierten Cornrows geflochten hatte, die ihre Haare über ihre rechte Schulter fallen ließen.  
  
"Du bist Ron Weasley, richtig?" fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort nach ihrem Tonfall zu urteilen schon kannte.  
  
"Äh... Ja?" antwortete Ron.  
  
Sie grinste. "Na- so, wie dich alle vor deinem letzten Spiel beim Quidditch unterschätzt hatten... Ich werde dich heute bestimmt nicht unterschätzen!"  
  
Sie streckte ihm mit einem geradezu herausfordernden Gesichtsausdruck ihre Hand entgegen.  
  
"Möge der bessere Anfänger gewinnen!" sagte sie bestimmt. Ihre schwarzen Augen und ihr weißes Grinsen leuchteten.  
  
Ron war von dieser Geste etwas überrumpelt- dann musste er lächeln. Er nahm ihre Hand und schüttelte sie.  
  
"Ok. Ja."  
  
  
Jetzt waren sie an der Reihe. Ron und das Slytherin Mädchen gingen mit zehn anderen in Ramsays Klassenzimmer- es fühlte sich so an, als würden sie alle ihren Atem anhalten als sie über die Schwelle traten.  
  
  
Der Klassenraum war noch einmal wie verwandelt.  
  
Alle Schreibtische waren verschwunden und durch zwölf Kochstationen ersetzt worden, komplett mit einem kleinen Ofen, Herdplatten, einer Ablage, einem Schneidbrett und einer Schublade voll Kochutensilien.  
  
Ramsay stand in seinen normalen weißen Roben vorne im Raum und hatte die Arme über der Brust verschränkt.  
  
"Hallo allerseits!" begrüßte er sie. "Wählt jeder eine Station aus und dann legen wir auch schon los."

Alle huschten auf ihre Plätze. Die meisten seiner Mitstreiter versuchten, einen Platz weiter vorne zu erhaschen, aber Ron entschied sich nach einem Moment der Überlegung dafür, einfach die Station zu besetzen, neben der er stand. Das Slytherin Mädchen ließ geduldig alle an ihr vorbei nach vorne laufen und bekam schließlich den Platz rechts neben Ron.  
  
  
"Willkommen beim Vorentscheid des MagicChef Junior Wettbewerbs!" sagte Ramsay.  
  
Ron wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie oft er an diesem Tag wohl schon die selbe Rede gehalten hatte und wie oft er sie wohl noch widerholen müsste, doch zum Glück klang Ramsay ganz so, als würde er das alles gerade zum ersten Mal sagen.  
  
"Ihr habt exakt 30 Minuten Zeit, um mir ein Blech voll von euren besten Plätzchen zu backen. Jeder von euch hat natürlich eine eigene Kochstation... aber ihr bekommt auch einen Assistenten für diese Aufgabe."  
  
Der Raum hallte auf einmal wider vor lauter _Knall_ Geräuschen. Einige Schüler erschraken und schrien auf, doch Ron war keiner von ihnen- er kannte dieses Geräusch.  
  
Eine ganze Abordnung Hauselfen war im Raum aufgetaucht, jeder bei einer der Kochstationen. Ron sah den Elfen vor sich an und bekam große Augen:  
  
" _Dobby!_ "  
  
"Meister Weasley, Sir!" begrüßte Dobby ihn hell. Er nahm Rons Hand und schüttelte sie heftig mit beiden der seinen. "So schön, dich wieder zu sehen!"  
  
"Auch schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Dobby" sagte Ron. Er bemerkte die unförmige Wollmütze auf Dobbys Kopf, durch die der Elf zwei Löcher gebohrt hatte, so dass seine Fledermausartigen Ohren oben heraushängen konnten, und grinste, wohl wissend, dass Hermine diese Mütze vor ein paar Jahren gestrickt hatte (und ein paar dutzend weitere ebenso), um alle Hogwarts Elfen zur Freiheit zu zwingen.  
  
Alle drehten sich zu Ron und Dobby um, als die beiden sich die Hände gaben. Ramsay lächelte.  
  
"Diese Elfen arbeiten in der Küche von Hogwarts" sagte er. "Sie sind hier, um euch mit Zutaten und Zubehör zu versorgen. Sie wurden allerdings angewiesen, euch nicht beim Backen zu helfen- sie werden euch nur Dinge bringen. Eure Zeit beginnt- jetzt."

  
  
Der Klassenraum war sofort mit lautem Stimmengewirr gefüllt. Die anderen Bewerber begannen, sich Backutensilien zu nehmen und ihren Elfen zuzurufen, was sie sonst noch brauchten.  
  
Ron nahm sich einen Moment Zeit um sich zu sammeln, dann wandte er sich Dobby zu.  
  
"Ok, ähm, Dobby, kannst du mir Butter, Rosmarin, Zucker und eine Zitrone besorgen? Und... zwei Eier... Mehl, Backpulver... oh, und Salz? Bitte?"  
  
"Wird sofort gemacht, Meister Weasley!" sagte Dobby hell.  
  
Er verschwand mit einem _Knall_. Einen Moment später tauchte er mit Rosmarin und Butter wieder auf, dann mit Zitrone und Eiern. Ron begann sofort, die Zitrone zu schälen und die Schale zu raspeln während Dobby mit Mehl, Zucker und Backpulver erneut auftauchte.

  
  
Die nächsten fünfzehn Minuten waren einige der hektischsten und stressigsten in Rons Leben. Er konnte kaum darauf achten, was um ihn herum geschah, so angespannt war er aufgrund des beschränkten Zeitrahmens. Er konnte nur an eine Sache denken: seine Plätzchen mussten zwölf bis fünfzehn Minuten backen. Dementsprechend mussten sie in weniger als achtzehn Minuten auf dem Blech sein.  
  
"Noch fünfzehn Minuten!" rief Ramsay.  
  
Alle Schüler begannen panisch zu werden. Ron beeilte sich, den Teig auszurollen und mit der Zucker-Butter Masse zu bestreichen. Er sah kurz zu dem Slytherin Mädchen neben ihm- sie hatte ein Blech voll Plätzchen in den Händen, und die Plätzchen waren in kleinen Donut-Formen ausgestochen.  
  
Ron fiel in diesem Moment auf, dass er etwas vergessen hatte.  
  
"Dobby!" sagte er hastig. "Ich brauch einen Plätzchenausstecher- kannst du mir einen holen? Egal, was für einer!"  
  
"Sofort, Sir!" sagte Dobby.  
  
Er verschwand mit einem _Knall_ und Ron beeilte sich damit, den restlichen Teig auszurollen.  
  
Die Zeit kroch schmerzhaft dahin während Ron auf Dobby wartete- obwohl kaum zwei Minuten vergangen waren kam es ihm wie eine _Ewigkeit_ vor, bis der Elf zurückkam.

Leider erschien er mit leeren Händen.  
  
"Es waren keine Ausstecher mehr übrig, Meister Weasley," sagte Dobby niedergeschlagen. "Die einzigen im Fach werden gerade benutzt."  
  
Der Elf deutete nach vorne, wo mehrere von Rons Konkurrenten Sterne und runde Plätzchen ausstachen.  
  
Rons Augen flogen zur Uhr. Er hatte nur noch dreizehn Minuten. Wenn die Plätzchen nicht jetzt in den Ofen kamen, hatte er kaum eine Chance, dass sie rechtzeitig fertig sein würden. Er zermarterte sich das Hirn und suchte nach einer anderen Möglichkeit.  
  
 _‚Keine Ausstecher- könnte ich sie mit einem Messer ausschneiden? Nie im Leben wird das schön... Und ich hab auch nichts, um sie zu dekorieren... Mist!‘_  
  
Seine Augen flogen zwischen der Uhr und Dobby hin und her. Was hatten die Elfen sonst noch in der Speisekammer, das helfen könnte? Sie kochten ja viel, sie machten alles von Truthahn zu heißer Schokolade-  
  
 _Die Heiße Schokolade..._  
  
Rons Augen leuchteten wieder. "Dobby- ich brauch eine von den Tassen, in die ihr heiße Schokolade macht- diese richtig alten?"  
  
Dobby schien nicht zu verstehen, wieso er danach fragte, aber er nickte. "Ja, Sir!"  
  
Er verschwand wieder mit einem _Knall_. Etwa fünfzehn Sekunden später war er wieder da und hatte eine altmodische Tasse mit dem Wappen von Hogwarts in einer Hand.  
  
"Danke, Dobby!" sagte Ron erleichtert.  
  
Er nahm die Tasse und drehte sie erst um, um Kreise auszustechen, bevor er die Seite mit dem Hogwarts Wappen leicht in die Plätzchen drückte. Es hinterließ einen leichten Abdruck in Form eines Wappens auf den Plätzchen. Ron schnappte sich schnell ein Blech und stellte den Ofen so heiß wie er sich nur traute.

  
  
Die nächsten elf Minuten waren die längsten in Rons ganzem Leben. Er sah den Plätzchen angespannt durch die Glasscheibe im Ofen beim Backen zu.

Ein Blick auf seine Konkurrenten zeigte ihm, dass einige der Schüler schon fertige Plätzchen mit Glasur und Streuseln dekorierten.

Um sich abzulenken und die Zeit zu vertreiben nahm Ron etwas vom übriggebliebenen Rosmarin und schnitt ihn in kleine Stückchen, mit denen er den Plätzchenteller dekorieren würde.  
  


  
Als die Rosmarin-Butter-Plätzchen aus dem Ofen kamen, waren sie gelblich braun mit etwas dunkleren Stellen in den Abdrücken, die Ron mit dem Hogwarts Wappen gemacht hatte. Sie sahen tatsächlich recht gut aus!  
  
"Dreißig Sekunden!" rief Ramsay.  
  
Ron beeilte sich, zog den Ofenhandschuh an, nahm das Blech aus dem Ofen und schubste die Plätzchen mit einem Pfannenheber auf den Teller.

  
  
"Zehn - Neun - Acht -"  
  
Ron ordnete die Plätzchen in einem halbwegs ordentlichen Berg an.

  
  
"Sechs - Fünf - Vier -"  
  
Ron streute den Rosmarin auf beiden Seiten der Plätzchen über den Teller.

  
  
"Zwei - Eins - und die Zeit ist um!" sagte Ramsay. "Finger weg von euren Plätzchen!"  
  
Alle Schüler traten von ihren Kochstationen zurück.  
  
Ron atmete tief aus- sein Kopf pochte und sein Herz hämmerte wie wild. Er sah sich um und war nicht gerade überrascht als er sah, dass es den anderen nicht besser ging. Einem Hufflepuff Jungen liefen bereits Tränen über das Gesicht, während eine der Slytherin Mädchen die Tischplatte so fest umklammerte, als wolle sie sich davon abhalten, in Ohnmacht zu fallen.  
  
Einer nach dem anderen ging nach vorne, um seine oder ihre Plätzchen zu präsentieren. Die meisten Ergebnisse beeindruckten Ramsay kaum, sie waren ihm zu trocken oder nicht durch genug, aber er blieb freundlich.

Eine Ausnahme war das Slytherin Mädchen mit den Zöpfen- Ramsay nannte sie Bridget- sie präsentierte einen Teller voll Kaffee-Plätzchen in Donut-Form, was Ramsay sehr originell und lecker fand.  
  
 _‚Sie schafft es leicht in die Top zwölf,‘_ dachte sich Ron.

  
  
Als er an der Reihe war, versuchte Ron aufrecht und stolz nach vorne zu gehen, obwohl seine Knie schlotterten.  
  
"Hallo, Ron," begrüßte Ramsay ihn freundlich.  
  
Ron lächelte schwach. "Hi, Professor."  
  
"Was hast du heute für mich gebacken?"  
  
"Rosmarin-Butterplätzchen, es- es ist das Rezept meiner Mutter. Sie macht sie jedes Jahr für Dads Freunde auf der Arbeit."  
  
Ramsay nahm einen von Rons Keksen und sah ihn sich genau an.

"Deine Darstellung lässt etwas zu wünschen übrig" sagte er langsam. "Es ist kaum mehr als ein Haufen... Aber das Symbol oben auf den Plätzchen- was hast du dafür benutzt?"  
  
"Eine... Hogwarts Tasse, Sir," antwortete Ron verlegen.  
  
Ramsay blinzelte- und dann lächelte er.  
  
"Sehr interessant," sagte er. "Wieso hast du das benutzt?"  
  
"Es gab keine Ausstecher mehr," sagte Ron, "und ich hatte auch keine Zeit mehr, sie anders zu dekorieren, weil sie in den Ofen mussten um rechtzeitig fertig zu werden, also..."  
  
"Also hast du improvisiert," beendete Ramsay den Satz für ihn. "Sehr gut, Ron."  
  
Rons Herz flatterte in einer Mischung aus Aufregung und Erleichterung.  
  
"Danke!"  
  
Ramsays Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernst, als er das Plätzchen langsam in der Mitte durchbrach.  
  
"Sieht so aus als hätten sie einen _Tick_ zu kurz gebacken," sagte er langsam. "Siehst du, wie es hier bröselt? Ich denke, eine Minute mehr hätten ihnen gutgetan."  
  
Ron biss sich auf die Lippe als Ramsay von dem Plätzchen abbiss.

Er kaute, schluckte und sah Ron währenddessen nachdenklich an.  
  
"...Der Rosmarin und Butter Geschmack ist sehr gut" sagte er ruhig. "Sie passen nett zusammen. Ich kann verstehen, wieso deine Mutter Komplimente für diese Plätzchen bekommt."  
  
Ron grinste breit.  
  
"Allerdings," sprach Ramsay im selben Tonfall weiter, "ist der Geschmack insgesamt sehr dezent. Gut genug für eine Weihnachtsfeier- aber _etwas_ wenig überzeugend für einen Wettbewerb. Glaubst du, dass du dich noch verbessern könntest, falls du es in die Top zwölf schaffst?"  
  
"Ja, Sir!" sagte Ron sofort, obwohl sein Herz weiter wie verrückt pochte. "Ich meine- ich würds echt gerne versuchen!"  
  
Ramsay betrachtete Ron genau- Ron versuchte zu erraten, was er wohl dachte, doch Ramsays Miene verriet nichts über seine Gedanken.

Schließlich nickte Ramsay.  
  
"Du solltest stolz auf dich sein, Ron," sagte er sanft, "gut gemacht."  
  
"...Danke, Sir."

  
  
Als Ron zurückging war er sich nicht sicher, wie er sich fühlen sollte.  
  
Hatte er Ramsay überzeugt oder nicht? Hatte er es in den Wettbewerb geschafft oder nicht?  
  
Selbst als er in den Gryffindor Turm zurückging, Hermine und Harry alles erzählte und später ins Bett ging, gingen ihm diese Fragen nicht aus dem Kopf.  
  
 _Hatte er Ramsay überzeugt, oder nicht? Hatte er es in den Wettbewerb geschafft, oder nicht?_  
  
In dieser Nacht tat Ron kein Auge zu. Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, drängte Ron ihn sofort dazu, mit ihm nach unten zu gehen, um auf dem schwarzen Brett nachzusehen.  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war von jubelnden und laut rufenden Stimmen erfüllt.  
  
"Hey, da ist Ron!" rief Seamus Finnegan.  
  
Alle jubelten und umringten Ron, schlugen ihm auf den Rücken und riefen seinen Namen.  
  
"Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!"  
  
"Wa- huh-?!" sagte Ron. Er traute sich kaum es zu glauben.  
  
Hermine drängelte sich durch die Menge, schlang beide Arme um Ron und drückte ihn fest an sich.  
  
"Du hast es _geschafft_ , Ron!" rief sie aufgeregt, als sie ihn mit sich mitzog. "Du bist einer von nur zwei Gryffindors, die es in die Top zwölf geschafft haben!"  
  
Ron sah zu Harry, der in breit angrinste.  
  
"Gratuliere, Ron!" sagte er.

  
  
Ron war geschockt. Er konnte es kaum fassen. War das nur ein wunderbarer Traum, oder...?  
  
Mit einiger Schwierigkeit zwängte er sich nach vorne ans Schwarze Brett.  
  
Die Namensliste war in Häuser unterteilt... Und da stand es, schwarz auf weiß.

##  _Hufflepuff_

_Rose Zeller (2te Klasse)_

_Owen Cauldwell (3te Klasse)_

_Kevin Whitby (4te Klasse)_

_Hannah Abbott (6te Klasse)_

##  _Ravenclaw_

_Arjuna Belaji (4te Klasse)_

_Astoria Greengrass (4te Klasse)_

_Cho Chang (7te Klasse)_

##  _Slytherin_

_Bridget Jaheem (4te Klasse)_

_Millicent Bulstrode (6te Klasse)_

_Daphne Greengrass (6te Klasse)_

##  _Gryffindor_

_Colin Creevey (5te Klasse)_

_Ronald Weasley (6te Klasse)_

  
  



	9. Hannah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-10-09

  1. Kapitel: Hannah



Hannah hatte in dieser Nacht kaum ein Auge zugetan. Sie war wegen dem Wettbewerb viel zu aufgeregt, um zu schlafen!  
  
Im Vorentscheid hatte sie sich ziemlich gut geschlagen. Hannah hatte Ramsay ihre Lieblings Mocha Plätzchen mit Schokoladenstückchen gebacken, in der Form kleiner Tassen und serviert mit eiskalter Milch.  
  
Ramsay war mit ihrer Kreativität und dem Geschmack sehr zufrieden gewesen, und Hannah war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie gute Chancen hatte, es in den Wettbewerb geschafft zu haben.

In der Nacht nach dem Vorentscheid saß Hannah mit ihrem erleuchteten Zauberstab in der Hand auf ihrem Bett, blätterte in ihrem Lieblingskochbuch 'Verzaubertes Backen' und schrieb Notizen an den Rand der Rezepte. Sie war gerade dabei, die Kräuter aufzuschreiben, die sie für einem guten Steak und Nieren Auflauf benutzen würde, als sie das Rascheln von Vorhängen hörte.  
  
"Hannah?"  
  
Hannah sah auf- Susan Bones rieb sich müde die Augen und spähte durch ihren Bettvorhang.  
  
"Oh, tut mir leid," flüsterte Hannah, "hab ich dich aufgeweckt?"  
  
Susan gähnte. "Nein, nein... Musste nur aufs Klo. Wieso bist du noch wach?"  
  
"Konnte nicht schlafen" sagte Hannah achselzuckend.  
  
Susan lächelte schläfrig als Hannah weitersprach.  
  
"Ich meine, du weißt wie lange ich gespart und mir Muggel Technologie beigebracht habe, damit ich auf eine Kochschule gehen kann... Wenn ich jetzt auch einen Wettbewerb von Gordon Ramsay gewinnen kann..."  
  
"Würde wahrscheinlich dabei helfen, irgendwo ein nobles Restaurant aufzumachen" stimmte Susan ihr müde zu.  
  
"Genau!" sagte Hannah fröhlich.  
  
Susan rutschte auf der Bettkante herum und ihre Miene wurde ernst. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dabei sein wirst- du bist mehr als gut genug. Aber der Wettbewerb wird bestimmt schwieriger- Ramsay hat ziemlich hohe Standards."  
  
Hannah sah nachdenklich auf das offene Kochbuch herunter. "Ja..."  
  
Mit einem sanften Lächeln blickte sie auf. "...Na, ich bin bereit, hart zu arbeiten, um ihn zu beeindrucken! Mehr kann ich ja nicht wirklich machen, oder?"  
  
Susan lächelte schläfrig. "Mm-hm."  
  
Sie gähnte wieder. "Naja... Ich geh mal wieder ins Bett. Versuch auch ein bisschen zu schlafen, ja?"  
  
Hannah nickte und Susan verschwand wieder in ihrem eigenen Bett. Trotz ihrer Zustimmung schlief Hannah kein bisschen- ihre Gedanken rasten zu schnell, sie stellte sich das wundervolle Restaurant vor, dass sie nach dem Abschluss in der Winkelgasse eröffnen würde.  
  
Es würde hell und offen sein, freundlich und warm. Hannah hatte immer ein Faible für lange Tische gehabt, etwa wie in einem deutschen Biergarten- Tische, die den Gästen erlaubten, zusammen zu sitzen, anstatt sich in einzelne dunkle Ecken zu verkriechen.  
  
Es würde viel natürliches Licht scheinen, außerdem der Feuerschein von mehreren großen offenen Kaminen und an der Rückwand des Restaurants würde ein großes Wandgemälde Drachen, Hippogreifen, Einhörner und geflügelte Pferde zeigen.  
  
Jeder Tisch würde aus warmem Eichenholz sein, jeder Kronleuchter aus Kristall. Das Essen frische, heiße englische Landmannskost- Würstchen in Teig, Yorkshire Pudding, geröstete Kartoffeln- und zur Weihnachtszeit würde es grandiose Feiern mit Livemusik und einer Tanzfläche geben.  
  
So, wie der Krieg voranschritt... Der Gedanke daran, einen solchen Ort zu schaffen hörte sich so, _so_ gut an.  
  
Hannah setzte ihre Feder einen Moment lang ab.  
  
Ihr Blick streifte die Behänge über ihr.  
  
Dreizehn nichtmagische Menschen waren im letzten Sommer ermordet worden- Stan Shumpike als Todesser verhaftet- Katie in Hogsmeade von einem Fluch getroffen... Überall war so viel Angst und Verwirrung und Trauer zu finden.  
  
Hannah war in diesem Jahr oft zum Backen in die Küche gegangen- ihre Hände zu bewegen und etwas süßes für ihre Freunde zu backen lenkte sie von ihren dunklen Gedanken über den Krieg ab.  
  
Jetzt wandte sie sich also wieder ihrem zukünftigen Restaurant zu.  
  
Es würde ein wundervoller Ort sein... Ein Lichtblick in dieser dunklen Zeit- ein Zufluchtsort, wo sich jeder willkommen, sicher und zuhause fühlen würde.  
  
  
Als die Sonne aufstieg beschloss Hannah, im Gemeinschaftsraum auf die Ankündigung am schwarzen Brett zu warten.  
  
Während sich der Raum langsam füllte, blätterte sie weiter in ihren bearbeiteten Rezepten und dachte darüber nach, welche Art Essen Ramsay sie wohl im Wettbewerb zubereiten lassen würde.  
  
_'Ich hoffe, es gibt eine Runde in der wir Kuchen backen können'_ dachte Hannah hoffnungsvoll. Am liebsten backte sie Brombeerkuchen- es war der Lieblingskuchen ihrer Mutter, und sie backte ihn gerne für ihren Geburtstag.

Als Professor Sprout schließlich früh am Morgen mit einem Blatt Permanent in der Hand in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, musste Hannah sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht zu versuchen, einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen. Als es aufgehängt war fand Hannah ihren Namen fast ganz oben auf der Liste.  
  
Sie konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, laut zu jubeln.  
  
"JAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"Pst!" sagte Professor Sprout und deutete auf den Boden, um Hannah daran zu erinnern, dass ihre Mitbewohner noch schliefen. Hannah presste beide Hände auf ihren Mund um ihre Aufregung zu unterdrücken, und Sprout sah sie mit einem sanften, stolzen Lächeln an.  
  
"Gratuliere, Hannah" flüsterte die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff.  
  
Hannah grinste über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
" _Danke!_ “ quietschte sie.  
  
Sie wirbelte ausgelassen durch den Raum, bevor sie ihre Tasche packte und den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Sie musste in die Küche, um zur Feier des Tages etwas zu backen- vielleicht eine Creme Brûlée!


	10. Daphne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-10-09

Daphne Greengrass hatte in der Nacht nach dem Vorentscheid schlecht geschlafen. Ihrer Meinung nach war Ramsays Reaktion zu ihrem Mandelspritzgebäck eher lau gewesen, und es frustrierte Daphne, dass sie nicht wusste was genau der Professor gedacht hatte. Außerdem wusste sie, dass auch Astoria sich beworben hatte, was die ganze Sache nur noch schlimmer machte. Und egal wie sehr Daphne es auch hasste zu verlieren, sie würde es noch viel mehr hassen wenn sie gegen ihre kleine Schwester verlieren würde.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Daphne auf und nahm sich alle Zeit der Welt, bevor sie nach unten ging, wählte ihre hübschesten Ohrringe aus und steckte langsam ihre Haare hoch. Sie wollte wirklich nicht, dass jemand merkte, wie dringend sie den Wettbewerb gewinnen wollte. Wenn sie also ganz gelassen nach unten ging würde sie ihre Enttäuschung überspielen können, falls sie es nicht auf die Liste geschafft hatte, und würde die Gratulationen der anderen hören falls doch.  
  
Sie trug roten Lippenstift auf, zog eine Schnute, um die Form exakt richtig hinzubekommen und ging dann zu Liedschatten und langen falschen Wimpern über.  
  
Daphne war intelligent genug, um zu wissen, dass sie in vielerlei Hinsicht recht oberflächlich war. Die Art, in der Personen sich darstellten, war ihr wichtig, und sie sah auf diejenigen herab die schlecht darin waren sich zu präsentieren.  
  
Sie wusste allerdings auch, dass der äußere Schein tatsächlich wichtig sein konnte- dieser Schein konnte zwar trügen, doch wenn man schlau genug war konnte man auf diese Weise eine Menge über Personen herausfinden. Leute, die sich schlecht anzogen, hatten oft kein hohes Selbstwertgefühl, oder es war ihnen tatsächlich egal was andere von ihnen dachten. Ihnen ging es nicht um den Aufstieg. Sie waren selbstgefällig, träge und hatten oft keine Ahnung was in der Welt um sie herum vor sich ging. Sie machten sich vor, dass sie sich einfach ausklinken konnten, das Spiel nicht mitspielen, und trotzdem alles bekommen was sie wollten. In anderen Worten: es waren Leute, mit denen Daphne nichts zu tun haben wollte. Personen wie sie, die sich kleideten, um einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen, verstanden, dass die Menschen ausnahmslos übereinander urteilen... Und dass man, wenn man es im Leben zu etwas bringen wollte, mit dem arbeiten musste, dass man hatte, und etwas darstellen sollte, das einem selbst und dem Rest der Welt gefallen wird...  
  
Der Balanceakt war manchmal anstrengend... Aber sie war robust genug. Sie konnte damit umgehen. Sie konnte mit sich selbst klarkommen.  
  
"Verdammt," zischte Daphne, sie hatte ausversehen ihre falschen Wimpern fallen gelassen. Sie hob sie wieder auf und beim zweiten Versuch klebten sie perfekt. Nachdem sie sich genau im Spiegel begutachtet hatte, entschied Daphne, dass sie gut genug aussah, und kam aus dem Badezimmer. Draußen wartete ihre Zimmergenossin Pansy Parkinson, die gerade dabei war ihre Haare in Ordnung zu bringen.  
  
"So ein Mist, die Locken sind schon fast wieder raus!" schimpfte sie.  
  
"Nehm nächstes Mal Waldglocke" riet Daphne ihr. "Sleakeazy ist ein absoluter Witz."  
  
Pansy drehte sich zu ihr um. "Steck es für mich hoch."  
  
Daphne band Pansys kurzen schwarzen Bob schnell zu einem hübschen Dutt zusammen. Pansy strengte sich bei ihren Haaren nie sonderlich an, weil sie genau wusste, dass Daphne es besser konnte. Daphne hätte ihr vermutlich gesagt, dass sie es selbst machen sollte, wenn sie die Parkinson Familie nicht auf ihrer Seite gebraucht hätte... Und sie mussten _unbedingt_ auf ihrer Seite sein...  
  
Als sie fertig war, sah Pansy sich im Badezimmerspiegel ihre Frisur an. Zufrieden machte sie sich dann auf den Weg nach unten. Daphne ging langsam hinter ihr her. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam schwirrte Pansy schon neugierig durch den Raum, wie eine Bulldogge, die etwas erschnüffeln wollte.  
  
_‚Sie sucht Draco‘_ dachte Daphne und rollte unbemerkt die Augen. Sie verstand ja, dass eine Romanze jemanden verwirren konnte, aber sie würde Pansy in ihrem Leben _niemals_ verstehen. Draco war ganz offensichtlich nicht mehr an ihr interessiert, doch Pansy klammerte sich an ihm fest wie ein verrückt gewordener Grindeloh.  
  
In diesem Moment kam Daphnes andere Mitbewohnerin, Tracy Davis, auf sie zu.  
  
"Gratuliere, Daphne!" sagte sie mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen.  
  
Daphne konnte trotz allem ihr Erstaunen nicht überspielen.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Du hast es in die Top 12 geschafft!" sagte Tracey. "Du und Millicent... Und Bridget, du weißt schon, die Muggelgeborene aus der Vierten?"  
  
Daphne war verblüfft - sie hatte es geschafft? _Wirklich?_  
  
Sie ging zum schwarzen Brett hinüber und las die Namen bevor sie ihren eigenen fand. Dann starrte sie eine Weile darauf, bis sie bemerkte, dass sie breit grinste. Sie riss sich zusammen da sie wusste, dass ihre Zähne nicht sonderlich hübsch waren, zeigte ihr bestes Lächeln (mit geschlossenem Mund) und drehte sich wieder zum Gemeinschaftsraum um. Sie sah Millicent durch den Raum gehen und nickte ihr höflich zu.  
  
"Gratuliere, Millicent."  
  
Millicent sah sie mit absolut gleichgültiger Miene an. "Habs also geschaft, ne?"  
  
"Ja" sagte Daphne. Sie konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, das andere Mädchen neugierig anzusehen. "Es überrascht mich, dass du dich beworben hast."

Millicent zuckte nur mit den Achseln und ging zum schwarzen Brett. Daphne sah ihr nach bevor sie langsam in die Richtung zurückging, aus der sie gekommen war. Einige weitere Schüler gratulierten ihr auf dem Weg zurück nach oben.  
  
Als sie den Schlafsaal der Slytherin Sechstklässlerinnen erreichte, schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und bückte sich, um etwas unter ihrem Bett hervorzuholen. Sie zog ein Buch in schwerem Ledereinband mit einem kleinen silbernen Schloss zu sich heran, es öffnete sich durch eine Berührung ihres Zauberstabs.  
  
Auf den Buchseiten waren unzählige magische Bilder, Zeichnungen und handgeschriebene Absätze, alle geschrieben wie Tagebucheinträge. Es war ein Sammelalbum... Doch es gab zwei verschiedene Handschriften in diesem Buch, und vor Daphnes Augen wurde gerade wie von unsichtbarer Hand ein weiterer Eintrag geschrieben.

  
  
_4\. Jan. 1997_

_Liebste Daphne,  
  
Ich habe heute viele Komplimente zu deiner silberne Taschenuhr bekommen. Vergib mir, doch ich musste ihnen erzählen, dass mein Vater sie mir zum Geburtstag gekauft hätte, da Tulsa in Hörweite war. Jetzt sehe ich sie an und wünsche mir, in deine schimmernden Augen zu blicken. Ich flehe dich an, erzähle mir so bald wie möglich von Ramsays Wettbewerb. Ich habe in Bulgarien ein Häuschen für uns ausgesucht, und ich habe die Erlaubnis vom alten Onkel Parkinson. Mit seiner Unterstützung hoffe ich, im kommenden Sommer, nach deinem Geburtstag, vor deinen Vater treten zu können um bei ihm um deine Hand anhalten zu können. Der Sommer kann gar nicht nicht schnell genug kommen!  
  
Bleibe immer fröhlich, meine süße Laurel. обичам те.  
  
Rudolf  
_  
  
Daphne strahlte als sie die wundervollen Worte las, und es war ihr ausnahmsweise egal, dass selbst ihr Zahnfleischrand in einem unattraktiven Grinsen zu sehen war. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste die Seite, was einen sanften Lippenstiftabdruck hinterließ, und kritzelte dann schnell eine Antwort.  
  


_4\. Januar 1997_

_Mein Rudolf,  
  
Ich habe es geschafft!  
Klebe bitte ein Bild von unserem Haus ein, damit ich es mir ansehen kann. Ich will mir an jedem Tag des Wettbewerbs vorstellen können, dass wir beide schon davorstehen.  
  
обичам те! Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen...  
  
Daphne_


	11. Arjuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-10-16  
> hab die Kapitel btw schon Mitte September übersetzt und bin nie dazu gekommen sie nochmal durchzugehen und zu posten lmfao

Arjuna Belaji schlief sehr gut in der Nacht nach dem Vorentscheid. Sie wollte am nächsten Tag frisch und munter aufstehen können, um als allererstes die Ergebnisse zu sehen. Sie würde herausfinden, wer ihre Konkurrenten waren, ihr Gedächtnis auffrischen was das Schmoren und Sautieren anging und dann bis zur ersten Runde des Wettbewerbs so viele Rezepte wie möglich auswendig lernen.  
  
Arjuna war sich von Anfang an sehr sicher gewesen, dass sie es in den Wettbewerb schaffen würde. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr all ihre Kochkünste beigebracht und Arjuna hatte in Lokalwettbewerben bereits drei Blaue Schleifen gewonnen. Sie hatte sogar Ramsay schon einmal getroffen, bevor er ihr Lehrer wurde- er hatte ihr in Flourish und Blotts sein Buch _Verwandlung des Geschmacks_ signiert.  
  
Arjuna ging an diesem Abend vor allen anderen ins Bett, noch vor ihrer Mitbewohnerin und Freundin Astoria Greengrass, die sich ebenfalls für den Wettbewerb beworben hatte. Arjuna wusste, dass Astoria sich gut schlagen würde, aber beide waren sich bewusst, dass sie es einander nicht leicht machen würden. Arjuna glaubte auch zu wissen, wofür Astoria die fünf tausend Galleonen Preisgeld benutzen wollte...  
  
_'Ich könnte ihr immer noch Geld abgeben falls ich gewinne'_ beruhigte sich Arjuna. "Papa braucht es nicht, wir haben mehr als genug."  
  
Als sie den Schlafsaal der Ravenclaw Viertklässlerinnen erreichte, zog Arjuna die Tür hinter sich zu, setzte sich auf ihr ordentlich gemachtes Bett und öffnete die oberste Schublade ihrer Kommode. Sie nahm ein paar Kerzen heraus und zündete eine nach der anderen mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs an. Als der Geruch von Jasmin das Zimmer erfüllte holte sie die kleine Kristallkugel, die sie in der Apotheke der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte, aus ihrem Koffer und setzte sich wieder aufs Bett. Sie nahm die Kugel in die Hand und ließ ihre Gedanken ruhen.  
  
Arjuna hatte die Idee der Wahrsagerei schon geliebt, bevor sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Es war ihr immer so himmlisch und außergewöhnlich vorgekommen. Als sie im letzten Jahr das Fach mit Professor Trelawney und Firenze angefangen hatte, hatte sie sich wirklich in die Kunst verliebt. Nachdem sie ihrer Mutter davon erzählt hatte, fand sie heraus, dass es tatsächlich Seherblut in ihrer Familie gab, ihre Urgroßmutter war eine Seherin gewesen. Arjuna scherzte manchmal mit Astoria darüber, dass das vielleicht der Grund sein könnte, weshalb sie so gut darin war die Antworten in unangekündigten Tests zu erraten.  
  
Nachdem sie eine Weile meditiert und die Kristallkugel zwischen ihren Händen hin und her rollen gelassen hatte, setzte Arjuna die Kugel sanft auf dem Bett ab, legte sich davor hin und blickte hinein.  
  
Der Nebel in der Kugel bewegte sich- war das ein sich öffnendes Tor? Ein Tor der Möglichkeiten... Doch was war im Torbogen? Dreieckige Ohren, ein Schwanz... War es eine Katze?  
  
Arjuna kniff die Augen zusammen, um einen besseren Blick auf die seltsame Katzenform zu erhaschen. Katzen bedeuteten in der Wahrsagerei Täuschung... Würde jemand im Wettbewerb betrügen?  
  
Die Katze bewegte sich um eine Flasche herum, ihr Schwanz bewegte sich wie Rauch, bevor sie ängstlich davonrannte.  
  
_'Eine Flasche... Vielleicht Erfolg?‘_  
  
Arjuna besah sich die Kugel genau, ihre dunklen Augen bewegten sich nachdenklich über den Kristall.  
  
_'Es sieht so aus als würde jemand betrügen... Aber der Betrüger wird nicht gewinnen.'_  
  
Arjuna lächelte trocken. Das war ihr recht- sie selbst würde schließlich sicherlich nicht betrügen.  
  
_'Ich nehme an, ich muss nur herausfinden, wer betrügen wird'_ überlegte sie _. 'logischerweise vermutlich ein Gryffindor oder ein Slytherin- das sind die brutalsten, wenn es ums Gewinnen geht. Und Hufflepuffs hassen Betrügereien normalerweise.'_  
  
Astorias Gesicht tauchte in Arjunas Erinnerung auf.  
  
**_"Sorry, ich verfolge Sachen lieber in der echten Welt- solche Vorhersagen sind mir einfach ein bisschen zu schwammig."_**

Arjuna biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie musste daran denken, bei ihren Interpretationen vorsichtig zu bleiben- selbst Professor Firenze fand persönlich alle Zauberermethoden der Wahrsagerei zu unzuverlässig, er folgte nur den Sternen. Und sie _hoffte_ ganz bestimmt nicht, dass jemand versuchen würde zu betrügen...  
  
Arjuna dachte weiter über ihre Theorie nach während sie die Kristallkugel weglegte, die Kerzen ausblies und sich schlafen legte.  
  
  
Am Nächsten Morgen wachte Arjuna früh auf, früh genug, um zu sehen wie Flitwick die Namensliste aufhängte. Arjuna nickte Flitwick freundlich zu und überflog die Liste. Sie lächelte, als sie ihren eigenen und Astoria's Namen sah.  
  
_'Ok, na dann- wer könnte gefährlich werden?'_ überlegte Arjuna. _'Hannah Abbott... Ich habe gehört, dass sie ziemlich gut sein soll... Bridget Jaheem auch, ihre Mutter hat ein Restaurant.‘_  
  
Ein paar der anderen Namen ließen sie die Stirn runzeln.  
  
_'Weasley ist dabei? Seit wann kocht der denn? Millicent Bulstrode... Und Colin Creevey? Seltsam...‘_  
  
Arjuna zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
_'Nun, Professor Ramsay wird seine Gründe gehabt haben, sie auszuwählen. Und wenn sie nicht mithalten können, dann fliegen sie eben bald wieder raus._ '  
  
Sie warf ihren langen schwarzen Zopf über die Schulter und ging mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zurück nach oben. Das sie und Astoria nun Konkurrentinnen waren hieß nicht, dass sie nicht miteinander über den Wettbewerb reden konnten.


	12. Kevin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-10-16

Kevin Whitbey ging am Tag nach dem Vorentscheid erst sehr spät ins Bett. Er konnte sowieso nicht einschlafen, seine Gedanken wirbelten nur so durcheinander, also beschäftigte er sich mit Hausaufgaben, seiner Kröte Wallace und indem er endlich einmal einen Brief an seine Eltern schrieb.  
  
Er setzte sich aufs Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu und ließ seinen Stab aufleuchten, um das Pergamentblatt sehen zu können, das er auf ein dickes Buch auf seinen Schoß gelegt hatte. Er biss einen Moment lang auf dem Ende seiner selbst-nachfüllenden Feder herum bevor er langsam anfing zu schreiben.

  
_  
Hey Mum und Dad,_   
  
_Also, ich habe mich heute für den Wettbewerb beworben! Ich glaube es lief ganz ok. Professor Ramsay hat gemeint, dass meine Zitronenkekse ihm sehr geschmeckt haben, und er hat mir gesagt, dass ich Oma sagen soll, dass er unbedingt ihr Rezept haben will! Ich dachte, das findet sie bestimmt toll._   
  


  
Kevin hielt inne. Er überlegte einen Moment lang, ob er seinen Eltern auch erzählen sollte, dass Ramsay gesagt hatte, dass seine Kekse zu weich seien, entschied sich aber dagegen. Seine Eltern würden nur gute Nachrichten hören wollen- es ergab keinen Sinn, sie zu beunruhigen...

  
  
_Viele gute Schülerkoche haben beim Wettbewerb mitgemacht! In meiner Gruppe habe ich Malcolm Preece gesehen, das ist einer von unseren Treibern, und diese zwei Ravenclaw Mädchen aus meiner Klasse, Astoria Greengrass und Arjuna Belaji, waren auch dabei. Ich habe gehört, das Arjuna schon Kochwettbewerbe gewonnen hat, also bin ich mir sicher, dass sie es in den Wettbewerb schaffen wird. Ansonsten ist alles in Ordnung hier in Hogwarts. Ganz Hufflepuff freut sich schon auf die Quidditch Saison- im Herbst haben wir ja gegen Ravenclaw gewonnen, also sind wir in Führung! Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden dieses Jahr den Quidditch Pokal gewinnen!_

_  
_  
Kevin entschied sich dafür, auch nicht zu erwähnen, dass wegen dem, was Katie Bell passiert war, Hogsmeade Ausflüge immer noch bis auf weiteres abgesagt waren. Er konnte seinen Eltern einfach nicht erzählen, was mit ihr passiert war. Er wusste genau, wie viel Angst sie vor dem Krieg hatten. Sie standen jeden Tag den Konsequenzen des Kriegs gegenüber, Mrs. Whitby jagte mit den anderen Auroren Todesser und Mr. Whitby beschützte Nichtmagier, er war bei der Polizei. Das letzte, das sie brauchten, war, sich auch noch um ihren Sohn Sorgen zu machen.

  
  
_Das Wetter hier oben ist wundervoll. Der Schnee ist perfekt, weiß und fluffig- genauso, wie wir ihn früher im Urlaub auf der Hütte gesehen hatten. Es erinnert mich an das warme Feuer im Kamin, die Minzplätzchen die wir immer gebacken haben, und die Gespenstergeschichten, die wir uns erzählt haben...  
  
_

_  
'Damals war es lustig, sich gegenseitig ein bisschen Angst einzujagen'_ dachte Kevin. Erinnerungen daran, zu dritt zu lachten und kreischen huschten durch seinen Kopf. _'Damals... Da gab es noch nichts, vor dem wir wirklich Angst haben mussten... Keine Todesser, kein Dunkler Lord... Keine... Gefahr...'_ _  
  
 **Platsch.  
**_  
Ein dicker Tropfen Tinte landete auf dem Pergament. Das brauchte Kevin zurück in die Realität. Er konnte den Fehler nicht rückgängig machen, also ignorierte er ihn einfach.

  
  
 _Ich vermiss euch beide so sehr! Ich werde versuchen, deinen Geburtstagskuchen dieses Jahr ein bisschen früher zu backen, damit du ihn in die Arbeit mitnehmen kannst! Wie wärs mit einer dreilagigen Schokoladentorte mit Karamell und Mandelsplittern?_  
  
Alles Liebe  
  
Kevin

 _  
_  
In den frühen Morgenstunden schlief Kevin endlich ein. Erst als seine besten Freunde, Brendan Halkirk und Katsuji Yamazaki, in den Raum stürmten und seinen Bettvorhang aufrissen, wachte er mit einem Schlag auf.  
  
"Kevin!" brüllte Brendan aufgeregt. "Kevin, Alter, du hast es geschafft! Du hast es geschafft!"  
  
"Wa- huh?"  
  
Kevin schlief immer noch halb.  
  
"Du hast es in die Top zwölf geschafft!" erklärte Katsuji ruhiger, doch er lächelte genauso breit.  
  
Kevin rieb sich die Augen. "Top zwölf... Was?"  
  
Dann erinnerte er sich und setzte sich kerzengerade auf.  
  
"...Ich habs in den Wettbewerb geschafft?!"

"Uh, _ja!_ " Brendan lachte. "Bei Merlin, wir musstens dir ja nur dreimal sagen! Komm schon, zieh dich an und schau selber nach!"  
  
"Geht schonmal vor" sagte Kevin schnell. "Ich komm gleich nach!"  
  
Brendan and Katsuji verließen den Raum und und gingen die Treppe hoch. Kevin schnappte sich seinen Brief an seine Eltern und kritzelte hastig eine letzte Nachricht in chaotischen, übergroßen Buchstaben.  
  
 _P.S. ICH HABS IN DIE TOP ZWÖLF GESCHAFFT! WÜNSCHT MIR GLÜCK!!_


	13. Millicent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-10-16

Millicent Bulstrode schlief am Tag nach dem Vorentscheid so lange aus, wie sie konnte. Die Reaktionen ihrer Mitschüler, als sie gehört hatten, dass sie beim Wettbewerb mitmachen wollte, waren allesamt negative gewesen. Daher dachte sie, dass es besser wäre, so zu tun als wäre ihr das Ergebnis egal anstatt sich darüber aufzuregen. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, sich gar nicht so schlecht angestellt zu haben- beim Gedanken daran, wie Ramsay geguckt hatte, als er ihre Pistazien Macarons zum ersten Mal probiert hatte, musste sie lächeln.  
  
Millicent war sich ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war sich für den Wettbewerb anzumelden. Sie hatte einen gewissen Ruf an der Schule- ein taffes Mädchen, ein Ruf, der sicher in Gefahr sein wird wenn sie eine Kochschürze anzieht.  
  
Aber alle redeten die ganze Zeit darüber, dass Slytherin den Hauspokal verlieren würde, weil Draco das Quidditch Team verlassen hatte, und es kotzte Millicent inzwischen so sehr an, das sie bereit dazu war, selbst Hauspunkte zu verdienen. Es war definitiv nicht, weil ihr es etwa _Spaß_ machte, zu kochen - selbstverständlich nicht.  
  
In der Nacht nach dem Vorentscheid saß Millicent allein vor dem Kamin im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und machte ihre Hausaufgaben für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sie ignorierte ihre Klassenkameradinnen- Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson und Tracey Davis- als diese schlafen gingen.  
  
Einmal sah ein jüngerer Slytherin, der sich auch für den Kochwettbewerb beworben hatte, so aus, als würde er sich überlegen, sich auch an den Kamin zu setzen, doch als Millicent ihn mit einem kalten, aggressiven Blick anstarrte ging er stattdessen schnell nach oben.  
  
Sie wartete, bis der Gemeinschaftsraum völlig verlassen war. Dann sprach sie mit leiser, aber klar verständlicher Stimme im leeren Raum:  
  
"Winky, komm bitte her."  
  
Knall.  
  
Sofort tauchte eine kleine Hauselfe mit langen Wimpern, wuscheligen schwarzen Haaren und großen, wässrig blauen Augen im Gemeinschaftsraum auf.  
  
"Du hast mich gerufen, Miss Millicent?" quietschte die Elfe namens Winky.  
  
Millicents Blick wurde sanfter als sie sie ansah.  
  
"Ja, das habe ich." sagte sie. "Ich wollte mich für deine Hilfe beim Wettbewerb heute bedanken."  
  
Winky blinzelte sie verdutzt an.  
  
"Oh, aber Miss Millicent!" quietschte sie. "Winky hat nur getan was Meister Gordon ihr befohlen hat!"  
  
"Ja, aber du warst trotzdem sehr hilfreich." antwortete Millicent geduldig. "Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sich sonst niemand bei euch für eure gute Arbeit bedankt hat, also Danke."  
  
Immer noch etwas verwundert lächelte Winky sie an.  
  
"Oh.. Nun dann... Es war mir eine Ehre, Miss Millicent!"  
  
Millicent lächelte nicht unbedingt, aber der Blick aus ihren schwarzen Augen war sanft. "Das war alles. Ich werde dich nicht länger von der Arbeit abhalten."  
  
Winky nickte schwungvoll und verschwand mit einem erneuten _Knall_.  
  
Hauselfen wurden im Allgemeinen als zweitrangige Mitglieder der magischen Welt gesehen. Sie waren fast ausschließlich die Diener alter Zaubererfamilien und wurden auch vom Ministerium kaum respektiert. Obwohl sie unglaublich mächtige magische Geschöpfe waren, wurden sie oft im Vergleich zu Hexen und Zauberern als geringere Wesen angesehen.  
  
Millicent hatte schon lange großes Mitgefühl für magische Wesen, also Hauselfen, Zentauren, Werwölfe und Vampire. Sie war hauptsächlich von der Hauselfe der Bulstrode Familie, Lowry, aufgezogen worden, da ihre Eltern ihre Zeit in ihrer Anwaltskanzlei verbrachten. Nach dem ersten magischen Krieg hatten sie viel Arbeit gehabt, besonders da so viele ihrer Freunde... 'unappetitlichen' Anschuldigungen gegenübergestanden hatten.

Daher hatte Millicent sich größtenteils selbst erzogen, mit Hilfe der Elfe Lowry. Lowry war ungewöhnlich draufgängerisch für eine Elfe und umging gerne Mr. und Mrs. Bulstrodes Regeln, um mit Millicent nach London in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, während ihre Eltern arbeiteten. Als Millicent nach Hogwarts kam, interessierte sie sich besonders für die Geschichte der Hauselfen, und las auch Bücher über die Geschichte und Kultur der Zentauren, nachdem sie Firenze im Wahrsageunterricht kennengelernt hatte. Sie sorgte allerdings dafür, dass ihre Eltern nichts von ihrer liberalen Haltung wussten, da sie darauf sicherlich nicht positiv reagieren würden. Selbst in Hogwarts versuchte sie, ihre Meinungen geheim zu halten, da die Eltern einiger ihrer Klassenkammeraden mit ihren eigenen Eltern befreundet waren und da sie ganz sicher keine Lust darauf hatte, von allen verarscht zu werden.  
  
Millicent steckte ihre fertigen Hausaufgaben und ihr Textbuch zurück in ihre Schultasche und ging schnell die Treppe hoch ins Bett. Alle anderen Mädchen schliefen schon, doch Daphne bewegte sich im Schlaf unruhig hin und her. Millicent krabbelte ins Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu und zog die Bettdecke hoch, so dass ihre Füße unten herausguckten. Sie trat oft im Schlaf um sich, und wenn sie ihre Füße nicht bewegen konnte träumte sie schlecht.  
  
Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und nach unten ging, war der Gemeinschaftsraum schon voller Leute. Pansy Parkinson und Daphne Greengrass gingen an ihr vorbei die Treppe runter. Tracey Davis, ihre andere Mitbewohnerin, kam angelaufen und begrüßte Daphne während Pansy verschwand, vermutlich, um nach Draco zu suchen. Daphne sah auf das Brett und lächelte selbstzufrieden als sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach oben machte.  
  
Auf dem Weg nickte sie Millicent höflich zu.  
  
"Gratuliere, Millicent." sagte sie förmlich.  
  
Millicent versuchte, so auszusehen als wäre ihr das alles egal.  
  
„Habs also geschafft, ne?"  
  
„Ja" sagte Daphne. Ihre braunen Augen sahen an Millicent herab. "Es überrascht mich, dass du dich beworben hast"  
  
Millicent zuckte mit den Achseln und wich Daphne's Blick aus. Sie fühlte sich unbehaglich als sie selbst zum Anschlagbrett hinüberging.  
  
Da war ihr Name, zwischen Bridget Jaheem und Daphne. Sah so aus, als sei Potter's Freund Weasley auch dabei... Und Hannah Abbott.  
  
 _'Das wird interessant,'_ dachte sich Millicent. _'sehr interessant...'_


	14. Cho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-10-17/18 (ist echt grad 00:00 lmfao)

Cho Chang wachte in der Nacht nach dem Vorentscheid immer wieder auf. Das war inzwischen normal für sie. Sie hatte lange keine Nacht mehr durchgeschlafen, nicht seit...  
  
Cho hatte es kaum geschafft, sich zusammenzureißen, als sie Ramsay ihre Plätzchen präsentiert hatte.   
  
Sie hatte keine Ingwerplätzchen in weißer Schokolade mehr gebacken, seit Cedric noch am Leben gewesen war, und allein der Geruch hatte die Erinnerungen zurückgebracht. Ramsay war sehr freundlich gewesen als er die Plätzchen probiert hatte, er hatte ihren Geschmack gelobt und gesagt, dass er gemerkt hatte, dass sie wirklich von Herzen kamen. Das hatte etwas geholfen.  
  
Als Cho in dieser Nacht zum ersten Mal aufwachte, war es wegen demselben Traum, den sie immer träumte. Am Anfang war sie jedes Mal am Fliegen, so als sei sie auf dem Quidditch Feld. Alle Gesichter waren aber irgendwie verschwommen und sie konnte nirgends den Quaffel oder die Tore erkennen. Sie versuchte, den Schnatz zu fangen, der immer gerade unerreichbar blieb. Dann, als sie ihn gerade greifen konnte, verschwand der Schnatz- und stattdessen war dort Cedric, der seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Und sobald sie danach griff-  
  
Das war immer der schlimmste part.  
  
Plötzlich wurde Cedric's lächelndes Gesicht blass und leblos, seine Augen starrten durch sie hindurch, sein Shirt verdreckt. Er sah genauso aus, wie er ausgesehen hatte, als Harry seinen Körper zurückgebracht hatte- nachdem Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer ihn ermordet hatte...  
  
Cho versuchte dann immer, zurückzuweichen, doch Cedric hielt sie fest, und plötzlich wurde sie nach unten gezogen- runter, runter, runter- ihre Besen flogen aus ihren Händen und die Dunkelheit verschluckte sie-   
  
Cho zwang sich immer dazu, aufzuwachen, bevor das giftgrüne Dunkle Mal aus dem schwarzen Nichts auftauchte und auf sie zuschoss.

Wenn sie lang genug weiterschlief, um das Dunkle Mal zu sehen, wachte sie jedes Mal zitternd vor Angst wieder auf.  
  
Logisch gesehen wusste Cho, dass eine Menge Leute schlimmeres durchgemacht hatten als sie selbst. Ihr Exfreund Harry hatte Cedric tatsächlich sterben sehen. Sie hatte nach dem Turnier mit Viktor Krum und Fleur Delacour gesprochen, und beide fühlten sich mitschuldig, weil sie noch lebten während Cedric gestorben war- besonders Krum, da Barty Crouch Jr. ihn unter dem Imperius Fluch dazu gezwungen hatte, Harry's Konkurrenz (Fleur und Cedric) 'auszuschalten' so dass nur Harry den Trimagischen Pokal erreichen und zum Friedhof gelangen konnte.   
  
"Ein Teil von mir vünscht sich... Dass ich es geschahft hätte, Cedric bewusstlos zu zaubern, so wie bei Fleurr" hatte Krum ihr leise verraten. "Doch ein anderer Teil fon mir ist so froh, dass Harry mich gestoppt hat, befor ich auch ihn verletzen konnte."  
  
Sowohl er als auch Fleur hatten nur Gutes über Cedric zu sagen. Fleur hatte Cho sogar umarmt als sie angefangen hatte zu weinen.   
  
  
Cho rutschte in ihrem Bett herum und legte ihre Hände unter ihren Kopf als sie den Saphirblauen Stoffbehang über ihrem Himmelbett ansah.  
  
Sie hatte im Jahr nach Cedric's Tod viel geweint. Es war eines der vielen Probleme zwischen ihr und Harry, und wieso sie schließlich Schluss gemacht hatten- Harry hatte vergessen wollen was passiert war, Cho nicht. Cedric bedeutete ihr so viel, dass sie nicht einfach so tun konnte, als wüsste sie nicht was passiert war. Selbst, wenn dieses Wissen wehtat. Sie musste wissen was passiert war, damit es _wahr_ war. Und, überlegte sie, als sie nach oben starrte, ...vielleicht hatte sie nicht daran gedacht, dass Harry, weil er schon _gewusste_ hatte was passiert war, und davon traumatisiert war- dass er deshalb ihren Wunsch nicht so gut hatte verstehen können, wie sie sich das von ihm erhofft hatte, da er doch genauso um Cedric trauerte wie sie. Rückblickend konnte sie ihm deswegen nicht böse sein.

Er hatte Cedric kaum zwei Jahre lang gekannt.

Sie kannte Cedric schon ein ganzes Leben lang.

  
  
Sie hatten sich auf einer Ministeriumsfeier kennengelernt. Beide waren Einzelkinder von Ministeriumsangestellten und waren von ihren Eltern mitgeschleift worden, und, da sie dort die einzigen Kinder waren, hatten sie sich gleich zum Spielen zusammengetan. Sie hatten Essen vom Buffettisch geklaut, sich hinter den langen Vorhängen vor den magischen Fenstern versteckt und stundenlang über Quidditch geredet. Von da an hatten ihre Eltern Treffen für die beiden organisiert... Und die junge Liebe war gewachsen.  
  
Cho, als bodenständigere der beiden, hatte es am Anfang noch nicht Liebe genannt. Selbst damals war ihr bewusst gewesen, dass sie nur Kinder waren- Liebe war etwas für _Erwachsene_ , also konnte es nur eine Schwärmerei sein. Doch Cedric hatte es schon damals gewusst. Er war weiser gewesen als sie, obwohl sie eine Ravenclaw war und er ein Hufflepuff gewesen war. Als er sie in ihrem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts zu einem ersten richtigen Date einladen wollte, hatte sie die Bremen gezogen- was, wenn sie ihre Freundschaft damit für immer zerstörten?  
  
Cedric hatte nur gelacht.  
  
"Cho... Du kennst mich besser als irgendjemand sonst in der ganzen Welt," hatte er ihr gesagt und über das ganze Gesicht gegrinst. "Glaubst du wirklich, du könntest mich hassen?"  
  
Und als sie darüber nachgedacht hatte, hatte sie gemerkt, dass er Recht hatte. Nein. Nichts, das Cedric jemals tun könnte- nichts, das er jemals tun _würde_ \- würde ihre Gefühle für ihn ändern.  
  
Sie hatte noch nicht einmal antworten müssen, denn Cedric hatte sie genauso gut gekannt wie sie ihn und schon gewusst, was ihre Antwort sein würde.

Also begann ihre Romanze. Es war ehrlich gesagt nicht sehr viel anders gewesen als ihre Freundschaft, nur dass Cedric sie danach öfter umarmt und geküsst hatte. Sie hatten immer noch über Quidditch geredet, über ihr Ziel, im selben Profi Team zu spielen, sie hatten immer noch zusammen Koboldsteine gespielt, Cedric hatte sie weiterhin mit seinen schlechten Witzen zum Lachen gebracht, Cho hatte in den Winterferien immer noch für ihn gekocht.   
  
Der einzige Unterschied war, dass Cho sich nun manchmal vorgestellt hatte, in ihrem _eigenen_ Haus für Cedric zu kochen- in ihrer _eigenen_ Küche- als Ehepaar.  
  
Als sie schließlich in die sechste Klasse gekommen waren und Cedric beim Trimagischen Tournier mitgemacht hatte, waren sie schon drei Jahre zusammen gewesen. Cho hatte gehofft, dass Cedric ihr einen richtigen Heiratsantrag machen würde, sobald sie mit der Schule fertig waren. Vielleicht hatte er sogar vorgehabt, es schon zu tun nachdem er das Turnier gewonnen hatte, dachte sie sich. Das Preisgeld des Wettbewerbs hätte mehr als gereicht für ein neues Haus in Wandsworth Green... Genauso, wie Cho immer geträumt hatte...

  
  
Cho drehte sich im Bett um, rieb sich müde die Augen und griff unters Bett. Ihre Hand tastete vorsichtig herum bis sie ihren Zeichenblock fand. Sie blätterte durch die Seiten, bis sie fand, wonach sie gesucht hatte.  
  
Das Preisgeld... Das war, worum es jetzt ging. Sie hatte jetzt selbst die Chance, einen Wettbewerb zu gewinnen- einen Wettbewerb, der zu ihren Begabungen passte. Sie wusste, dass Cedric nicht gewollt hätte, dass sie diese Chance verpasste, genauso wie sie gewollt hatte, dass er beim Trimagischen Turnier mitmachen konnte, weil er es sich doch so gewünscht hatte. Aber jetzt ergab es keinen Sinn mehr, ein Haus in Wandsworth Green zu kaufen. Chos Traum von damals konnte nie mehr Realität werden, wenn sie es jetzt kaufen würde. Alles, was sie sich jetzt wünschte, war, dass Cedric nicht in Vergessenheit geriet.   
  
Das Bild vor ihr war eine Bleistiftzeichnung einer Lebensgroßen Statue von Cedric, mit kleinen kursiv geschriebenen Buchstaben auf dem Sockel: _"In Erinnerung an Cedric Diggory"._  
  
Sie hatte eine Kopie der Skizze an Mr. Diggory geschickt und ihn gefragt, ob er es in Ordnung finden würde, wenn sie eine solche Statue in Auftrag geben und in Hogwarts aufstellen würde, falls sie den Wettbewerb gewann. Am nächsten Tag hatte Mr. Diggory ihr einen mit Tränenflecken übersäten Brief zurückgeschickt.  
  
"Es gibt keinen Ort, der diese Ehre mehr verdient hätte," hatte er geschrieben. "Ich könnte nicht stolzer auf dich sein, und ich weiß, dass es Cedric genauso gehen würde."  
  
Cho fuhr die Zeichnung mit einem Finger nach, ihre schwarzen Augen waren von Trauer erfüllt. Dann steckte sie den Block vorsichtig zurück unter ihr Bett und versuchte zu schlafen.   
  


  
Ihre nächsten Träume waren friedvoll. Sie konnte sich beim Aufwachen kaum an sie erinnern, doch sie waren friedlicher als seit langem- und sie hätte schwören können, dass sie Cedric's Stimme in ihnen gehört hatte.   
  
Als sie zum zweiten Mal aufwachte, entschied sich Cho dazu, nach unten zu gehen und auf das Schwarze Brett zu sehen. Ihre Freundin Marietta ging mit ihr nach unten. Die schlimmen Pusteln, mit denen Harrys Freundin Hermine sie verflucht hatte, waren noch rot wie immer, doch Cho bemerkte sie kaum mehr- die Augen und das Lächeln ihrer besten Freundin waren ihr viel wichtiger.   
  
Eine Traube an Schülern hatte sich um das Schwarze Brett versammelt. Als einige von ihnen Cho bemerkten, jubelten sie und redeten aufgeregt durcheinander.  
  
"Gratuliere, Cho!" sagte ihr Klassenkamerad Eddie Carmichael. "Du hast es geschafft!"   
  
Cho stand der Mund offen. Mariette nahm sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie begeistert.   
  
"Ich _wusste_ , dass du es schaffen würdest!" sagte sie hell.   
  
"Die meisten von deiner Konkurrenz sind aus Hufflepuff" sagte Carmichael selbstgefällig. "Also hast du quasi schon gewonnen- die Puffs sind zwar ganz nett, aber mit gehobener Küche kennen die sich bestimmt nicht aus-"

"Eddie" sagte Cho mit kalter Stimme "Schließ lieber den Mund bevor ich für dich nachhelfe."  
  
Carmichael nahm sie beim Wort und ging mit halblebig erhobenen Händen rückwärts weg. Marietta rollte mit den Augen und drehte sich zu Cho um.   
  
"Bei einer Sache hat der Idiot allerdings recht- du schaffst das, keine Frage."   
  
Cho lächelte ihre beste Freundin an... und einen Moment lang konnte sie sich fast vorstellen, dass Cedric neben Marietta stand und sie genauso stolz anlächelte.


	15. Colin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-10-18

Colin Creevey ging am Abend nach dem Vorentscheid rechtzeitig ins Bett, schlief allerdings nicht lange und war am frühen Morgen wieder hellwach, wie ein Kind, das auf den Weihnachtsmorgen wartet.  
  
Colin fühlte sich unruhig, ging hinunter in den verlassenen Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und fand einen warmen Platz vor dem Kamin. Er starrte in die Flammen, sah ihnen dabei zu, wie sie am verkohlten Feuerholz züngelten und hörte dem melodischen Knistern zu.  
  
Es war nur zu schade, dass er nicht das Flohnetzwerk benutzen konnte, um mit seinem Vater zu reden. Klar, es war noch früh, aber Mr. Creevey musste als Milchmann immer früh raus und war sicher schon wach. Leider war Mr. Creevey auch ein Muggel, sein Haus war nicht mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden und er hätte vermutlich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, wenn er den körperlosen Kopf seines Sohnes im Feuer gesehen hätte.  
  
Colin und sein Bruder Dennis waren ihrem Vater beide sehr nah. Wie auch nicht, wenn er alles war, was sie noch hatten? Ihre Mutter hatte sie verlassen, als Dennis noch ein Baby war- Colin erinnerte sich kaum noch an sie und ehrlich gesagt wollte er sich auch gar nicht erinnern. Sie hatte ihrem Vater viel zu weh getan. Nachdem sie ihn verlassen hatte, hatte Mr. Creevey versucht, andere Frauen kennenzulernen, aber Colin hatte all diese Beziehungen eine nach der anderen in die Brüche gehen sehen, hauptsächlich weil sein Vater Schwierigkeiten hatte, Vertrauen zu jemandem aufzubauen. Manchmal schien es ganz so, als seien die einzigen, denen er ganz vertraute, seine zwei Söhne.  
  
Colin sah aus dem Fenster. Er konnte seinem Vater zwar immer Eulenpost schicken, aber nicht zu oft, da sie einige neugierige Nachbarn hatten, und ein Schwarm Eulen sicher Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würde. Und Colin und Dennis hatten ihrem Vater über die Jahre schon genug Unannehmlichkeiten eingebrockt durch das, von dem sie damals noch nicht gewusst hatten, dass es Magie war.  
  
Einmal hatte Dennis zwischen ihm und dem Mädchen, in das er verliebt gewesen war, eine ganze Reihe Blumen aufblühen lassen. Ein anderes Mal, als ein Junge absichtlich Colins Kamera kaputt gemacht hatte, hatte Colin ausversehen einen Bienennest aus dem Baum über dem Jungen auf ihn fallen lassen, und der Junge musste mit vielen Stichen ins Krankenhaus. Die beiden Brüder wurden fast von der Schule geworfen als Colin aus Versehen die Lehrerin seines Bruders verhext hatte, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie diese einen Schüler vor der Klasse mit Schlägen bestraft hatte. Er hatte wieder und wieder versucht zu erklären, dass er die Frau nur angeschrien und sie nicht in die Tafel gestoßen hatte. Er hatte sie noch nicht einmal _angefasst!_ Und selbst wenn, er war unmöglich stark genug- sie war mit solcher Wucht in die Tafel geflogen, dass die Tafel in hundert Stücke zerbrochen war!  
  


Mr. Creevey hatte auch keine besseren Erklärungen für all die seltsamen Vorkommnisse seiner Söhne... Doch er liebte sie trotzdem von ganzem Herzen. Im Laufe der Jahre bezeichneten viele Leute sein Verhalten als Verwöhnung den beiden, sagten ihm, dass er zwei Kleinkriminelle beschützte, die eine strenge Erziehung bitter nötig hatten, doch er weigerte sich die Sache so zu sehen. Vielleicht war er etwas voreingenommen, was seine Söhne anging, dachte Colin sich- doch er hatte auch Recht behalten. Als Professor McGonnagall aufgetaucht war und ihnen erklärt hatte, was wirklich los war, war es genau die Antwort gewesen, auf die sie alle schon seit Jahren gewartet hatten. Nachdem Colin seinen Brief von Hogwarts bekommen hatte und erfahren hatte, dass es eine Schule gab, in der er lernen konnte, seine seltsamen Kräfte zu kontrollieren, hatte er sich selbst ein Versprechen gegeben. Von diesem Tag an würden Colin und Dennis ihren Vater _nie wieder_ in Verlegenheit bringen. Mr Creevey würde stolz auf sie und ihre Leistungen sein, und der Name Creevey würde in dieser wunderbaren neuen Welt eines Tages hoch angesehen sein… in der Magischen Welt.

Und somit zeigte Colin seinem Vater in jeden Ferien all die Bilder, die er in der Schule aufgenommen hatte- das Gute, das Schlechte, das Peinliche und das Lustige- und er erzählte ihm alles das er nicht in einem Brief hatte erzählen können. Und jedes Jahr sagte sein Vater genau dasselbe: dass alles so „ _magisch_ “ war.

Colin bemerkte eine Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ auf einem der Tische liegen. Er lehnte sich aus seinem Sessel, schnappte sich die Zeitung, öffnete sie und begann, die Artikel zu lesen.

‚ _Zwei weitere Muggel tot in Liverpool aufgefunden_ ‘ dachte Colin bitter. ‚ _Sieht ganz so aus, als würden die Todesser durch Nordengland ziehen… Ich frage mich, ob Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer Dumbledore verhöhnen will, indem er sich jeden Monat weiter in Richtung Hogwarts bewegt. Jeder weiß, dass er vor Dumbledore am meisten Angst hat…‘_

Bei dem Gedanken verengten sich Colins Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und sein Herz hämmerte voller Entschlossenheit.

‚ _Nun… wenn ich mit der Schule fertig bin, werde ich mich dem Orden des Phönix anschließen, und dafür sorgen, dass die Todessen Hogwarts niemals erreichen!‘_ dachte er. Wenn Hogwarts fallen sollte… was würde dann mit all den Muggelgeborenen passieren? Wohin würden sie gehen? Dennis und er hatten die Chance gehabt, hier in Hogwarts etwas aus sich zu machen- würden diese neuen Muggelgeborenen Schüler überhaupt einen Ort haben, zu dem sie gehen könnten, wenn Hogwarts nicht mehr existierte?

Colin blätterte durch die Zeitung. Er fand ein Kreuzworträtsel, nahm sich eine zurückgelassene Feder vom Tisch und begann, es auszufüllen.

Es gab natürlich nichts, das er tun konnte, bis er erwachsen war. Dumbledore würde ihm mit fünfzehn nicht erlauben zu kämpfen. In der Zwischenzeit konnte Colin sich auf den Rest seines Lebens konzentrieren… soweit ihm das möglich war.

Eine der Fragen war “ _Der Besitzer von Hell’s Kitchen_ “. Colin grinste breit als er die Antwort ins Rätsel kritzelte.

Wie stolz sein Vater wohl sein würde, wenn er den Wettbewerb gewann! Wie cool es für seinen Dad sein würde, den besten Koch der magischen Welt und des Landes zu treffen und in einem der besten magischen Restaurants essen gehen zu dürfen! Er konnte seinen Vater schon hören: „Oh- es ist ja so… _magisch!_ “

Als die Sonne einige Stunden später aufging, war Colin mit dem Kreuzworträtsel fertig und hatte begonnen, einige Leserbriefe an den _Tagespropheten_ zu schreiben (einige der Fehler in den Artikeln waren einfach gramattischer Natur, aber andere… bei Merlins Bart! Colin fragte sich manchmal, ob bei dieser Zeitung überhaupt irgendjemand den Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer ‚Fakten‘ überprüfte).

Colin war der erste, der sah, wie Professor McGonagall mit der Namensliste in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Er sprang auf und starrte ihr aufgeregt hinterher als sie zum Anschlagbrett ging, um das Blatt Pergament aufzuhängen.

„Hab ichs geschafft?“ fragte er sie aufgeregt.

McGonagall warf ihm einen etwas tadelnden Blick zu und Colin sah schnell weg. Dann ließ sie ihn durch, so dass er die Namen selbst lesen konnte.

Colin sah die Gryffindor Überschrift… und da war er! Sein Name! Direkt über dem von Ron Weasley!

„Ich habe mir die Freiheit erlaubt, deinem Vater einen Brief durch die Muggel Post zu schicken“ sagte McGonagall und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen, stolzen Lächeln. „Er sollte ihn in den nächsten zwei Tagen erhalten.“

Colin sah zu ihr auf, seine Augen leuchteten und er lächelte breit.

„…Danke, Professor!“

McGonagall nickte ihm zu und ging forschen Schrittes aus dem Raum.


	16. Astoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-10-19

Astoria Greengrass schlief in der Nacht nach dem Vorentscheid nur unruhig. Egal wie gut Ramsays Reaktion auch gewesen war, so war sie selbst doch nicht zufrieden mit ihren Plätzchen. Kekse und Nachspeisen waren nie ihre Stärke gewesen- sie selbst mochte Süßspeisen nicht besonders und war eher für Obst oder Herzhafte Gerichte. Selbst, als sie und ihre Schwester noch klein gewesen waren, waren Schokofrösche Daphnes Lieblingssüßigkeit gewesen- Astorias hatte Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen lieber gemocht.

Dennoch hatte Astoria gewusst, dass sie etwas backen sollte, das den _meisten_ Leuten gefiel, da sie dann bessere Chancen hatte, dass es auch Ramsay schmecken würde. Daher hatte sie süße Kekse gebacken. Anstatt von den Minzplätzchen, die sie immer für Onkel Hyperion machte, oder ihren eigenen Lieblingsplätzchen- Käsekekse mit Tomatenmarmelade- hatte sie ein besonders kompliziertes Rezept für mit Vanille und Schokolade gefüllten Keksen ausgewählt. Sie hatte es nicht nur ausgewählt, weil es süße Plätzchen waren, sondern auch weil es eines der schwierigsten Rezepte war, dass sie nur finden konnte.

Dementsprechend war eine halbe Stunde eine ziemlich knappe Zeitangabe, und ihre Plätzchen hatten am Ende nicht perfekt ausgesehen- Ramsay hatte bemängelt, dass sie am Rand zu braun waren und dass die Schokolade den Vanillegeschmack zu sehr überlagerte. Er fand sie trotzdem lecker, doch Astoria war niedergeschlagen. Trotz seines finalen Lobs _wusste_ sie, dass sie es besser konnte… und Astoria kritisierte sich selbst stets am meisten.

Als sie abends in den Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum ging, suchte sie sich einen leeren Sessel am Fenster und kuschelte sich hinein. Ihre Freundin Arjuna Belaji, die ebenfalls beim Vorentscheid gewesen war und für ihre Nan Khatai Kekse großes Lob bekommen hatte, ging zuerst ins Bett, und Astoria winkte ihr mit einem Lächeln hinterher als sie nach oben ging. Astoria nahm dann ihre Hausaufgaben in Muggelkunde und das Schulbuch zur Hand und begann, einen Aufsatz zum Thema nichtmagischer Verkehrsmittel zu schreiben.

Gerade, als sie den Absatz über die Londoner U-Bahn zu Ende schreiben wollte, hörte sie Lärm vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war laut genug, um die Aufmerksamkeit aller Ravenclaws auf sich zu ziehen, die noch im Raum waren. Es hörte sich fast wie ein _Kampf_ an, doch- nein, dafür wurde zu viel _gejubelt_ …

Die anderen Schüler gingen nachsehen, und Astoria flitzte ihnen hinterher. Als sie den Eingang erreichten und Astoria sich nach vorne zwängte war sie bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, entgeistert.

Ein älterer Ravenclaw Junge- ein Arsch von Vertrauensschüler namens Eddie Carmichael- hatte einen Slytherin Erstklässler mit seinem Umhang an einem Kronleuchter aufgehängt und verhexte diesen jetzt, so dass er in den Ravenclaw Farben aufblitze wie ein Neonschild. Die Menge jubelte. Der Slytherin Junge sah verängstigt aus und so als würde er versuchen, nicht auch noch vor seinen Peinigern zu weinen.

Die Schüler, die mit Astoria aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen waren, standen nur ganz verdutzt da. Astoria schritt allerdings wutentbrannt nach vorne, nahm ihren Stab in einer einzigen dramatischen Geste aus ihren Roben und rief:

„Expilliarmus!“

Eddie Carmichaels Zauberstab schoss nur so aus seiner Hand und flog durch die Luft. Die Ganze Menge sah zu, wie der Stab sich im Flug drehte- bevor Astoria ihn in ihrer Ausgestreckten Hand einfing. Astoria stürmte damit auf Carmichael zu, ihre hellen blauen Augen blitzten ihn an als sie sich beschützend vor den Slytherin Erstklässler stellte.

„Was soll das hier werden?“ fauchte sie.

„Das- dieser Wurm da wollte sich in den Ravenclaw Turm einschleichen!“ erklärte Carmichael, etwas verdattert davon, dass eine jüngere Schülerin sich so gegen ihn gewandt hatte. „Er hatte Zeug dabei-“

Er hielt eine Dose Peruanisches Pulver der Sofortigen Dunkelheit und eine grüne Spraydose hoch.

„Er wollte unseren Gemeinschaftsraum vandalisieren,“ sagte Carmichael, seine braunen Augen sahen den Slytherin Jungen wütend an. „Ich hab mir nur gedacht, wir schicken ihn den Schlangen mit unserem eigenen Graffiti zurück…“

„Zweimal Unrecht ergibt niemals Recht, Eddie Carmichael,“ zischte Astoria. „Egal, was er vorhatte, du kannst ihn deswegen nicht so bloßstellen! Ich bin jedenfalls keine Mobberin- ich will gar nicht wissen, wie du nachts schlafen kannst!“

Carmichaels Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. „Jetzt hör aber mal auf, Greengrass- wir haben dem Zwerg ja nicht weh getan.“

„Dann weißt du nicht, was es bedeutet, verletzt zu sein,“ gab Astoria kalt zurück. „Es gibt mehr als nur physichen Schmerz.“

Sie drehte sich zu dem Jungen um. In seinen Augen standen Tränen, und er starrte sie mit einer wässrigen Mischung aus Verwirrung und Ungläubigkeit an. Astoria nickte ihm beruhigend zu bevor sie ihn nach unten schweben ließ, seinen Umhang wieder schwarz zauberte und ihm half, ihn wieder richtig anzuziehen, da er in dem ganzen Chaos ziemlich verrutscht war.

„Ich will, dass du zurück in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum gehst,“ sagte sie leise zu dem Jungen, ihre Augen sanft und trotzdem streng, „und wenn dich jemand dazu überredet hat, diesen Streich zu spielen, dann sag ihnen, dass Astoria Greengrass ihnen ausrichten lässt, sie sollen mal Rückgrat zeigen und ihren dummen Streich selber spielen. Verstanden?“

Der kleine Slytherin nickte stumm. Dann verschwand er mit einem letzten misstrauischen Blick auf die anderen Ravenclaws so schnell er konnte um die nächste Ecke.

Astoria warf Carmichael noch einen drohenden Blick zu bevor sie seinen Stab zurückgab und wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, um ihre Hausaufgaben fertig zu machen. Sie wollte die Arbeit der Woche in dieser Nacht fertigkriegen, also musste sie sich jetzt ranhalten.

Astoria war eine Art Kuriosität im Hause Ravenclaw. Während die meisten Ravenclaws stets so logisch wie möglich vorgingen, war Astoria eine sehr emotionale Person. Es war etwas, das sie mit ihrer Schwester Daphne gemeinsam hatte, obwohl Daphne es immer vor der Welt geheim gehalten hatte und ihr gesagt hatte, sie solle es ihr gleichtun. Doch Astoria, die immer das schwarze Schaf der Familie gewesen war, mochte die Greengrass Regel, die eigenen Absichten und Gefühle so gut es ging zu verstecken, überhaupt nicht. Es schien ihr, als lebte sie in einer Welt, in welcher die meisten Menschen zu dumm waren, um mehr zu sehen als die Oberfläche… also war es wichtig, Emotionen offen zu zeigen. Das hieß natürlich nicht, dass sie keine Geheimnisse hatte- jedenfalls versteckte Astoria ihre Unsicherheiten und Ängste vor der Welt- doch sie fand es nicht notwendig, einfach stumm zuzusehen und andere Leute selbst für sich sorgen zu lassen. Onkel Hyperion sah das auch nicht so.

Hyperion Carrow, der ältere Bruder von Astorias Mutter Theia, war auch ein „schwarzes Schaf“ der Familie. Er war zwar durch und durch Slytherin, doch er war trotzdem ein Rebell. Er liebte das Risiko und er war immer bereit, neues zu lernen. Da er in Hogwarts die seltene Leistung von elf mit Ohnegleichen bestandenen UTZs vollbracht hatte, hatte er die meisten seiner Nichten und Neffen unterrichtet, bevor sie nach Hogwarts gekommen waren. Astoria _liebte_ ihren Onkel- ihre liebste Zeit des Tages war es gewesen, wenn Hyperion sie und Daphne unterrichtet hatte: wenn er ihnen alles über die Geschichte von Hogwarts beigebracht hatte, ihnen die Richtige Art und Weise gezeigt hatte, einen Zauberstab so zu halten, dass es nicht so einfach war, sie zu entwaffnen und ihnen gezeigt hatte wie man im nahegelegenen Teich Kaulquappen sammeln konnte.

Rückblickend dachte Astoria, dass ihre Liebe zu Büchern und zum Lernen sicher durch Onkel Hyperion gefördert worden war- und diese Liebe von allem Akademischen hatte sie dorthin gebracht, wo sie jetzt war, in Ravenclaw anstatt in Slytherin bei Daphne.

Ihre ältere Schwester Daphne war ihren Eltern immer ähnlicher gewesen als sie selbst. Als Astoria nach Ravenclaw eingeteilt worden war, hatte Daphne sich immer mehr von ihr zurückgezogen, genau wie ihre Eltern auch. Astoria wusste, dass Daphne vermutlich dachte, dass sie den Regeln folgen musste, welche die Eltern ihnen stets eingetrichtert hatten- immer erst auf sich selbst zu achten- doch die Zurückweisung tat trotzdem weh. Die letzten Jahre waren schwer gewesen für Astoria, besonders zuhause- so sehr, dass sie versucht hatte, so viel Zeit in Hogwarts zu verbringen wie nur irgendwie möglich. Sie kam einfach nicht damit klar, wie eine streunende Katze im eigenen Haus herumschleichen zu müssen und zu versuchen, nicht zuzuhören, wenn ihre Eltern über den Krieg redeten und dabei eher zufrieden als schockiert schienen.

Astoria wusste, woher der Wind wehte. Es wurde schlimmer- sie wusste, dass sie so früh wie möglich von ihren Eltern wegmusste. Wenn es richtig anfing, würde ein Leben im Haus ihrer Eltern, das ohne Zweifel ein Zufluchtsort für Todesser und andere Verfächter der Vorherrschaft reinen Blutes sein würde, unweigerlich mit einem Aufenthalt in Azkaban enden.

Nichts von alldem war etwas, mit dem Astoria klarkommen konnte. Es würde schwierig sein, mit vierzehn alleine zu leben… doch sie wusste tief in ihrem Herzen, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit für sie war. Und sie konnte sich immer an Professor McGonagall wenden wenn sie wie andere ärmere Schüler Geld für die Schulsachen brauchen würde, damit sie sich für die Zaubergrad Prüfungen im nächsten Jahr vorbereiten konnte. Schließlich brauchte sie die besten Noten, um eine Heilerin werden zu können…

Als Astoria einige Stunden später mit ihren Hausaufgaben fertig war, schlich sie sich in ihr Bett und versuchte zu schlafen, doch sie konnte ihr Gehirn nicht so einfach abschalten.

Fünf Tausend Galleonen… ein Zehntel davon würde als Kaution für eine Wohnung ausreichen, und mit dem Rest konnte sie etwa acht Monate Miete zahlen… vielleicht ein Jahr wenn sie sich einen Ferienjob suchte… und wenn sie im Ministerium ein Stipendium bekam, würde es vielleicht für zwei Jahre reichen, und mit etwas Glück sogar bis sie siebzehn und erwachsen war. Dann würde sie sich einen besseren Job suchen können, vielleicht in St. Mungos…

Selbst als sie endlich einschlief blieben diese Gedanken in ihrem Kopf und jagten sie durch ihre Träume.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, duschte sie, kämmte sich die Haare und zog sich ihren Schulumhang an, alles in weniger als zehn Minuten. Als sie gerade nach unten gehen wollte, kam ihr Arjuna entgegen und zog sie an sich.

„Rate mal,“ fragte Arjuna halb singend und mit einem breiten Grinsen, „Wer es mit mir in den Wettbewerb geschafft hat?“

Astoria warf ihrer Freundin ein gewitztes Lächeln zu.

„Ist es Eddie Carmichael?“ fragte sie ganz unschuldig.

Arjuna streckte ihr die Zunge heraus. „Nein! Du bist es, du Dummkopf!“

Astoria lachte leise. „Ich weiß, ich weiß…“

Dann erst verstand sie so richtig, was Arjuna ihr gerade mitgeteilt hatte. Sie drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte breit.

„…Also haben wir es beide geschafft.“

„Genau,“ sagte Arjuna fröhlich. „Du, ich und Cho Chang aus Ravenclaw… aber ganz ehrlich glaube ich nicht, dass sie eine starke Konkurrenz sein wird…“

„Man kann gleichzeitig gut im Fliegen und gut im Kochen sein, R.J.,“ sagte Astoria warnend. ‚R.J.‘ war ihr Spitzname für Arjuna- sie gab ihren Freunden immer einen Spitznamen, schon seit sie klein war. Daphne hatte sie damals ‚Fifi‘ genannt.

„Also nur du nicht?“ neckte sie Arjuna.

Astoria stieß Arjuna spielerisch in die Rippen, und Arjuna lachte. Astoria war unglaublich schlecht im Fliegen. Sie hasste Höhen, und in ihrem ersten Jahr hatte sich der Besenstil einfach geweigert, in ihre Hand zu fliegen, egal, was sie auch versucht hatte. Als sie schließlich losgeflogen war, hatte ihr Besen sich in chaotischen Drehungen nach oben bewegt und sie war im Krankenflügel gelandet nachdem sie mit einem Ast zusammengestoßen und ohnmächtig geworden war.

Arjuna hängte sich bei Astoria ein und zog sie die Treppe nach unten. „Komm mit- ich habe ein paar Rezepte, die ich dir unbedingt noch zeigen muss... Und ich will auch wissen, was du denkst- ich wird deine Ideen nicht klauen, versprochen!“

Astoria grinste verschlagen. „Selbst wenn, dann würde ich nur zeigen, dass ich es besser kann als du!“

„Träum weiter!“


	17. Owen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-10-19

Owen schlief in der Nacht nach dem Vorentscheid wie ein Stein. Sobald er eingeschlafen war gab es nichts und niemanden in der ganzen Welt, das ihn aufwecken könnte. Seine Mitbewohner witzelten gerne darüber, dass selbst ein Erdbeben keine Chance gegen ihn hätte.

Zugegebenermaßen waren Owens Plätzchen sehr gelungen, sofern er das beurteilen konnte. Sicher, seine Alfajores Kekse mit Dulce de Leche hatten vielleicht nicht ganz so schön ausgesehen, wie manche seiner Konkurrenten, doch Ramsay hatte den Geschmack gelobt und war von seinen Kenntnissen von Südamerika beeindruckt gewesen.

Owen hatte ursprünglich das Haferkeks Rezept seiner Oma backen wollen, doch nachdem er länger darüber nachgedacht hatte, hatte er sich dafür entschieden, dass man in einem Wettbewerb wie diesem alles oder nichts geben musste. Also war er die alten Stapel an Rezepten durchgegangen, die sein Vater zusammengestellt hatte, als er mit der Navy in Übersee unterwegs gewesen war, und hatte sich schließlich für die Karamellplätzchen aus Argentinien entschieden, die sein Vater Alfajores genannt hatte.

Owen war immer ein eher ruhiges, manchmal auch faules Kind gewesen, doch wenn er etwas wirklich wollte, dann konnte er dafür auch arbeiten.

Zuhause in der magischen Gemeinde in ‚Salazars Grotte‘ war er ein Pfadfinder in der Gruppe der Hippogreifen gewesen seit er vier Jahre alt gewesen war. Sie hatten auf Camping-Ausflügen Billywigs gefangen, um danach aus den Stacheln selbstgemachte Zischende Wissbies zu machen. Die Gruppe der Hippogreifen war wie eine zweite Familie für Owen gewesen, da seine Mutter oft den ganzen Tag arbeiten musste. Owen hatte es immer geliebt, all die lustigen Sachen, die er im Camp gelernt hatte, mit nach Hause zu bringen, um sie ihr und seiner Großmutter Trudy beim Abendessen zu zeigen.

Jetzt hatte Owen anspruchsvollere Ziele. Als er vom Magic Chef Wettbewerb gehört hatte, konnte er gar nicht mehr aufhören, darüber nachzudenken: nicht nur würden er, seine Mutter und seine Großmutter in Hell’s Kitchen so viel leckeres Essen ausprobieren können, wie sie nur wollten- mit dem Preisgeld könnten sie alle auf Reisen gehen und überall auf der Welt Multi-Kulturelle Küche probieren! Sie würden all das leckere Essen essen können, von dem sein Vater immer erzählt hatte. Owen wusste, wie viel das seiner Mutter bedeuten würde… und ihm selbst würde es auch eine ganze Menge bedeuten.

Owen sagte den älteren Schülern in der Koboldstein-AG, Tamsin Applebee, Gregory Munslow und Malcolm Preece, im Gemeinschaftsraum Gute Nacht, und verabschiedete sich danach auf dem Treppenabsatz zwischen den Jungen- und Mädchenschlafsälen von seiner besten Freundin, Eleanor Bradstone. Dann kuschelte er sich mit einem breiten Lächeln in sein Bett.

Er wusste, dass der Vorentscheid für ihn gut gelaufen war. Bald war er vielleicht schon im Wettbewerb und würde daran arbeiten können, das Geld für die wunderbare Weltreise, die er sich ausgedacht hatte zu verdienen.

‚ _Zuerst gehen wir nach Frankreich- nach Paris,‘_ überlegte er. ‚ _Die Hauptstadt der Köche! Wir werden den Louvre angucken und Notre Dame, und natürlich in der Pariser Oper eine Liveshow ansehen, bevor wir im Cockatrice Cellier darunter zu Abend essen werden…_

_Danach… Italien! Wir werden das La Befana Monument vor dem Sizilianischen Ministerium besichtigen, die Kanäle besuchen… und frische Pasta in den besten Restaurants der Stadt probieren! Wir müssen auch unbedingt eine verzauberte Venezianische Maske kaufen, die Oma in ihrem Zimmer aufhängen kann!_

_Als nächstes Griechenland, und dann mit dem Zug nach Istanbul! Wir können die Bazaars in Djinnulah erkunden und Drachenzähne kaufen, die niemals ihren feurigen Glanz verlieren! Dann fahren wir mit dem Bus zum Herzen Afrikas und suchen in der Nigerianischen Savanne nach wilden Erumpents!_

_Genau, und Ägypten! Wir können die verwunschenen Ruinen von Luxor mit einem echten Fluchbrecher besichtigen und vielleicht sehen wir eine echte Sphinx! Dann werde ich alle Rätsel lösen… falls ich es kann! Und wenn nicht… dann müssen wir um unser Leben rennen! Bei Merlin, dann wird ich echt eine gute Geschichte erzählen können!_

_Danach können wir einen fliegenden Teppich in den mittleren Osten nehmen, nach Saudi Arabien und durch Indien… wir können das Taj Mahal besichtigen und Kev Khamun treffen, den jüngsten professionellen Sucher der Welt! Wir müssen auch unbedingt in jedes gute Restaurant… vielleicht können wir in eine Hookah Lounge!_

_Und Japan! Oh man, wir könnten wochenlang dort bleiben- Kappas jagen und alte Heiligtümer besichtigen… und ich stell mir schon all die guten Meeresfrüchte vor! Sushi! Und Kirschblüten!_

_Und dann… Australien! Wir können ins Opera House gehen und das australische Ministerium in der Nullabor Plain besichtigen! Ich frag mich, ob sich von den Offizieren in Sydney noch jemand an Dad erinnert…?_

_In den Vereinigten Staaten müssten wir wahrscheinlich mindestens eine Woche bleiben… allein für New York City und Los Angeles brauchen wir wohl jeweils zwei Tage… und Salem drei, mit all den Geschichte über die Hexenjagd! Und im mittleren Westen könnten wir Donnervögel suchen…‘_

So gingen seine Gedanken weiter und weiter. Der dreizehnjährige Junge war so tief in seinen Träumen versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass fünf Tausend Galleonen nie im Leben genug waren für all seine Pläne… aber allein die Möglichkeit war so spannend. Die Türen, die ein solcher Preis ihm öffnen würde, ließen Owens Herz rasen.

Als Owen am Tag darauf aufwachte, sprang er aus dem Bett und rannte in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf seinem Weg stieß er mit einem kleinen Mädchen mit braunen Haaren zusammen, das gerade aus dem Schlafsaal der Mädchen der zweiten Klasse kam.

„Aua!“ sagte Owen. „Pass auf wo du hinläufst!“

Das Mädchen hielt noch nicht einmal an. Immer noch rennend grinste sie ihn nur über die Schulter hinweg an.

„Mach ich doch!“ sagte sie und zeigte mehrere Zahnlücken. „Vielleicht musst _du_ gucken, wo ich hinwill, dann würdest du nicht in mich reinrennen!“

Owen starrte ihr hinterher und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Dann murmelte er etwas darüber, das Mädchen seltsam waren, und rannte ihr nach weiter die Treppe hoch.

Als er oben ankam, waren alle Hufflepuffs ums schwarze Brett versammelt und redeten aufgeregt durcheinander. Owen sah, wie das nervige Zweitklässler Mädchen sich nach vorne drängelte, den Anschlag las und laut schrie: „ICH HABS GESCHAFFT! ICH HABS GESCHAFFT!“ Einige der älteren Schüler inklusive Vertrauensschüler Ernie Macmillan gratulierten ihr.

Sein Herz bebte vor Aufregung. Owen schob sich nach vorne, um selbst auch einen Blick auf das Brett werfen zu können. Als er die Namen las, bemerkte er, dass jemand hinter ihm stand und ebenfalls die Liste durchlas. Die Person musste seinen Namen im selben Augenblick gefunden haben wie er selbst, denn gerade als Owen anfing breit zu grinsen umarmte die Person ihn von hinten und drückte ihn fest.

„Owen, du hast es geschafft!“ sagte eine Stimme, und Owen erkannte Tamsin.

„Gut für dich, Owen,“ sagte Malcolm mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Wünschte nur, ich hätte es auch geschafft.“

Owen grinste die beiden und Gregory an, der ihn ebenfalls stolz anlächelte. „Danke, echt…“

Owen sah Eleanor die Treppe hochkommen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, sie sah ihn fragend an- er grinste über das ganze Gesicht und gab ihr zwei Daumen nach oben und ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. Sie rannte zu ihnen herüber, zwängte sich durch die Menge und umarmte ihn fest.

„Gratuliere, Owen!“ sagte sie, und ihre normalerweise eher ruhige Stimme war laut und begeistert. „Oh deine Mutter wird so stolz auf dich sein!“

Owens Blick wurden sanft. „Ja…“

Seine Augen leuchteten auf als ihm ein Gedanke kam. „Was meinst du, soll ich ihr einen Heuler schicken, damit sie hören kann wie aufgeregt ich bin?“

Eleanor warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Ein Heuler würde deine Mutter wahrscheinlich halb zu Tode erschrecken,“ sagte sie sanft, ihre Stimme wieder ruhig wie eh und je. „Ich denke, ein normaler Brief ist die richtige Wahl.“

Owen musste lachen. „Ok, ok!“  
  



	18. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-10-19

Rose Zeller blieb die ganze Nacht wach, wie ein Kind im Zuckerrausch- und ehrlich gesagt war sie genau das.

Beim Vorentscheid hatte sie sich gut geschlagen, weshalb sie sich danach ganze vier Zischende Wissbies gegönnt hatte.

Rose hatte beim Wettbewerb auf Risiko gesetzt: In den Ferien hatte sie in einem Weihnachtskatalog im Supermarkt Buntglas-Kekse gesehen und spontan entschieden, diese beim Vorentscheid auszuprobieren. Sie machte mit sternförmigen Ausstechern Löcher in ihre runden Butterkekse und goss dann eine kochend heiße Mischung aus Zucker, Wasser, Maissirup, Orangenextrakt und Lebensmittelfarbe in die Sterne.

Zu ihrer Begeisterung sahen die Kekse einfach perfekt aus, als sie fertig gebacken waren: die bunte Mitte wie harte Bonbons und darum weiche, süße Plätzchen.

Als Ramsay hineinbiss, kaute er langsam und sah Rose dann lange an.

„Hilf uns allen auf die Sprünge, meine Liebe,“ sagte er dann, "wie alt bist du? Fünfzehn? Vierzehn?“

Rose hatte über das ganze Gesicht gegrinst. „Zwölf, Sir.“

„Absolut Brilliant.“

Diese Worte liefen in Roses Kopf den ganzen Tag hoch und runter. Sie rief sie sogar ein paarmal Laut in den Raum, nur um sich selbst daran zu erinnern.

„Absolut Brilliant!“ jubelte sie und ignorierte die pikierten Blicke die andere ihr zuwarfen. „Absolut Brilliant!“

Mit bunten Glitzerstiften, die sie nach Hogwarts geschmuggelt hatte, schrieb Rose ihrer Mutter und ihrem Stiefvater sofort einen Brief nach Hause in Bristol. Sie fand es immer schöner, in verschiedenen Farben zu schreiben, und auch wenn sie im Unterricht gezwungen war, mit Feder und Tinte zu schreiben, waren ihr die Gelstifte immer noch lieber. Sie war an sie gewöhnt… obwohl ihr Stiefvater George ein Zauberer war, war sie vor allem in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen und kannte sich dort am besten aus.

Ihre Mutter Catherine und George Ketteridge hatten sich durch einen wirklichen Zufall kennengelernt. Rose hatte unbewusst Magie verwendet, als sie und Catherine einkaufen waren, und jede Schachtel mit Keksen im Laden an die Decke schweben lassen. George hatte Catherine darauf angesprochen, was das doch für ein merkwürdiger Vorfall war, und eine Woche später hatten sie ihr erstes Date. Sie waren fast zwei Jahre zusammen gewesen als Rose ihren Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen hatte und George Catherine verraten hatte, dass er tatsächlich auch ein Zauberer war. Er war in Wahrheit einer der Ministeriumsangestellten, der damals die Gedächtnisse einiger Muggel, die den Vorfall im Laden gesehen hatten, verändert hatte. George hatte gesagt, dass er eigentlich nur hatte sicherstellen wollen, dass es Rose und Catherine gut ging, da der magische Vorfall Catherine sehr verwirrt hatte, doch ehe er sich versah war er schon in sie verliebt und hatte es nie bereut.

George hatte Rose und ihrer Mutter alles über die magische Welt beigebracht. Er nahm sie mit ins Ministerium, stellte sie seinen Kollegen in der Abteilung für Strafverfolgung vor, zeigte ihnen alles, was es in der Winkelgasse zu erkunden gab und brachte Rose bei, per Flohnetzwerk zu reisen und zu kommunizieren. Es schien Rose, als sei George sowohl aufgeregt als auch erleichtert gewesen, als er ihnen von der magischen Welt erzählen konnte- so, als hätte es ihn Jahre lang bedrückt, alles vor ihnen geheim zu halten, und er froh gewesen war, sein Geheimnis endlich verraten zu können. Rose wusste in etwa, wie er sich fühlte- wann immer sie ihren Vater, Patrick Zeller, besuchte, war es schwer ihm nichts von dem zu erzählen, was in Hogwarts passiert war.

Patrick Zeller hatte immer noch ein relativ gutes Verhältnis zu seiner Ex-Frau und seiner Tochter, besonders wenn man bedachte, dass ein Aufenthalt im Gefängnis wegen einem Raubüberfall der Hauptgrund war, weshalb sie keine Familie mehr waren. Am Anfang hatte er von Roses Magie gewusst, da das Gesetz besagte, dass alle Mitglieder der direkten Familie eines magischen Kindes die Wahrheit erfahren sollten, sobald das Kind elf Jahre alt wird, doch nicht viel später hatte Patrick seinen Freunden gegenüber mit der magischen Welt geprahlt und sogar versucht, einer seiner Freundinnen die Existenz der Winkelgasse zu beweisen. Danach waren George und einige seiner Kollegen ausgeschickt worden, um die Sache zu regeln. Es war entschieden worden, dass Patrick Zeller einfach ein zu großes Risiko für die magische Welt darstellte und seine Erinnerung an die magischen Fähigkeiten seiner Tochter gelöscht werden musste. Patrick war untröstlich gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass er all die wundervollen, magischen Dinge, die er gesehen hatte, vergessen sollte, doch er hatte die Entscheidung akzeptiert.

Trotz allem, was er getan hatte, war Rose ihrem Vater nicht böse. Sie war clever und gütig genug, um zu erkennen, dass Patrick Zeller trotz seiner Polizeiakte und der Tatsache, dass er kein Geheimnis für sich behalten konnte, doch eigentlich ein guter Mensch war. Er war immer noch der lustigste, freundlichste Mann, den sie kannte. Er hatte immer noch ein Bild von Rose als Baby in seinem Geldbeutel und zeigte es stolz allen Leuten. Er backte immer noch jeden Winter Plätzchen für seine Kollegen. Er schickte Rose immer noch jedes Jahr ein Kochbuch zu Weihnachten, auch wenn er doppelte Schichten arbeiten musste, um es sich leisten zu können. Und auch wenn Catherine nicht mehr viel mit Patrick redete, sprach sie nie vor Rose schlecht über ihren Ex-Mann und unterstützte Roses Entscheidung, ihren Nachnamen zu behalten, auch als sie selbst den von George annahm.

Rose schrieb die ganze Nacht ihren Brief an ihre Mutter und George in bunten Farben, bevor sie einen ähnlichen, leicht abgeänderten Brief an ihren Vater verfasste. Dann steckte sie beide Briefe in kleine pinkfarbene Umschläge mit blauem, grünem und lilafarbenem Muster und legte sie auf ihren Nachttisch, um sie am Morgen abzuschicken. Dann begann sie, Kakteen und Roboter in ihren Muggel-Block zu zeichnen, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben bis die Sonne aufging. Sie würde nie verstehen, wieso Zauberer keine Blöcke und Notizbücher verwendeten- es war einfacher, darin einen übersichtlichen Aufschrieb zu sammeln, als einzelne lose Pergamentblätter zusammen zu tackern oder in Ordner zu stecken.

Ihr weißes Kätzchen, Herr von Schnurrbart, kuschelte sich auf ihrem Schoß zusammen als sie herumkritzelte und schlief ein, während seine Besitzerin noch hellwach war.

Als es endlich Zeit war, hob Rose Herr von Schnurrbart von ihrem Schoß, sprang aus dem Bett und rannte die Treppe nach oben, einzig und allein darauf konzentriert, so schnell wie möglich in den Gemeinschaftsraum und zum schwarzen Brett zu kommen. Auf dem weg stieß sie mit einem dunkelhäutigen Jungen zusammen, der aus dem Schlafsaal der Drittklässler kam und ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach oben war.

„Aua!“ sagte er. „Pass auf wo du hinläufst!“

Rose lief unbeeindruckt weiter und warf ihm über die Schulter einen bösen Blich zu.

„Mach ich doch!“ sagte sie kalt. „Vielleicht musst _du_ gucken, wo ich hinwill, dann würdest du nicht in mich reinrennen!“

Rose kam auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz an und lief gespannt weiter zum schwarzen Brett, an dem schon viele andere Hufflepuffs standen. Sie quetschte sich durch die Menge nach vorne und fand die Namensliste. Und ganz oben…

Ihre blauen Augen wurden groß und sie grinste so breit wie nur möglich.

„ _ICH HABS GESCHAFFT!“_ jubelte sie laut. „ _ICH HABS GESCHAFFT!“_

Einige Hufflepuffs, die um sie herumstanden, applaudierten. Einer der Vertrauensschüler klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.

„Gut gemacht!“ sagte er etwas aufgeblasen, aber dennoch mit ehrlichem Stolz.

„Danke!“ quietschte Rose.

Sie hüpfte wie ein Gummiball durch den Raum, vorbei an dem Jungen aus der dritten Klasse und zurück die Treppe nach unten. Sie wollte ihre Briefe noch einmal aufmachen und allen schreiben, dass sie es geschafft hatte, bevor sie die Briefe gleich zur Eulerei bringen musste!


	19. Bridget

Bridget Jaheem schlief in der Nacht nach dem Vorentscheid sehr gut. Ihre Plätzchen waren ihr gut gelungen und Ramsays Reaktion fast genauso, wie sie sie sich erhofft hatte.

Bridget musste sich davon abhalten, ihrer Mutter noch in derselben Nacht einen Brief zu schreiben. Ms. Jaheem war immer schon Bridgets beste Freundin und Vertraute gewesen, doch Bridget wollte das Ergebnis des Vorentscheids erfahren bevor sie darüber berichtete.

Stattdessen sah Bridget sich alte Rezepte an, die sie in einer Box aufbewahrt hatte, und überlegte, welche sie vielleicht im Wettbewerb verwenden konnte.

‚S _o, wie ich Ramsay kenne, wird er uns wahrscheinlich pro Runde verschiedene Arten von Gerichten zubereiten lassen,‘_ dachte sie sich. ‚ _Dadurch kann er herausfinden, wie viel wir wirklich können_.‘

Ihr Blick fiel auf ein Rezept für Kartoffelsuppe mit Schinken und Spargel und sie nickte nachdenklich.

‚ _Vielleicht wär das was für eine Suppenchallenge_ ,‘ überlegte sie. ‚ _Oder eine herzhafte Runde_ …‘

Die Kartoffelsuppe brachte in kalten Frühlingstagen immer Leute ins ‚ _Lottie’s_ ‘. Seit Bridget klein war erinnerte sie sich daran, wie ihre Mutter in der Restaurantküche Suppe kochte während die anderen Angestellten sich um die restlichen Bestellungen kümmerten, so dass niemand zu lange warten musste. Das Essen war immer gut und heiß, wenn es auf den Tischen der Gäste ankam.

 _Lottie’s_ war immer gerade so über die Runden gekommen. Weil das Restaurant so klein war, konnten nur wenige Kunden gleichzeitig bedient werden, und weil sie nur so wenige Gäste hatten, hatte Charlotte Jaheem Schwierigkeiten, die Miete zu bezahlen. Die logische Antwort wäre es gewesen, die Preise zu erhöhen, doch Ms. Jaheem war viel zu scharfsinnig dafür.

„Unsere Stammgäste sind Arbeiter, die eine schnelle, gute Mahlzeit brauchen,“ hatte sie Bridget einmal erklärt. „Wenn wir die Preise zu sehr erhöhen, dann kommt _gar niemand_ mehr.“

Also drehte Ms. Jaheem jeden Penny dreimal um und sie und Bridget kamen mit dem aus, was sie hatten. Von Zeit zu Zeit hatten sie die Fenster perfekt geputzt vorgefunden, bevor überhaupt jemand von den Angestellten zur Arbeit gekommen war, oder Teller, die zerbrochen worden waren, waren plötzlich wieder ganz gewesen. Damals hatte natürlich keine der Beiden in Erwägung gezogen, dass es vielleicht Bridget gewesen war… oder ihre Magie.

Als Bridget in Hogwarts angenommen worden war, hatte das Ms. Jaheem tatsächlich sehr erleichtert. Es gab eine Finanzierung für verarmte Schüler, also bekam Bridget alle Schulsachen, die sie brauchte, wenn auch oft nur second-hand. Während sie in der Schule war, bekam sie außerdem dort zu Essen, also hatte Ms. Jaheem nun jedes Jahr etwas Geld übrig, mit dem sie ihren Angestellten Boni zahlen oder Bridget kleine Geschenke machen konnte. Bridgets Lieblingsgeschenke von ihrer Mutter waren allerdings auch nach Jahren noch die Gerichte, die sie kochte, einpackte und ihr schickte. In Bridgets erstem Jahr hatte sie einen ganzen Gemüseauflauf gemacht und ihn am Weihnachtsmorgen von drei Eulen zu ihrer Tochter nach Hogwarts liefern lassen.

Bridget blätterte durch die Rezepte und lächelte bei jedem einzelnen.

_‚Pasta Primavera- das würde bei einer Pasta Runde gut passen… Roastbeef mit Pilzen- das kann ich kochen, wenn wir einen Braten machen sollen, oder als Hausmannskost…“_

Mit einem Lächeln schüttelte sie den Kopf. Als sie bis nach hinten durchgeblättert hatte, fand sie das Bild, das sie immer unter dem Stapel aufbewahrte.

Auf dem Foto war sie etwa sieben Jahre alt und stand neben ihrer Mutter. Bridget hatte ein lilafarbenes Tutu an, zusammen mit einem Haarreif mit Hörner, einem schwarz- rot- und lilanem Umhang und schwarzen Ballettschuhen. Sie grinste trotz zwei Zahnlücken über das ganze Gesicht. Ms. Jaheem hatte beide Arme um ihre Tochter geschlungen und sah so stolz aus, als ob Bridget die Primaballerina im Englischen Nationalballet gewesen sei.

Bridget _liebte_ Ballet. Sie hatte mit drei angefangen und die meisten ihrer Klassenkammeraden mit ihrem Selbstvertrauen und ihrem Talent verunsichert. Aufgrund von ihrem großen Selbstvertrauen musste sie oft die Bösen in den Schulaufführungen spielen, wie auch im Bild, in dem sie als die böse Fee angezogen war. Das hatte Bridget allerdings nie entmutigt- die Bösen zu spielen machte Spaß! Sie waren so theatralisch und übertrieben! Außerdem war es alles nur ein Spiel… sie wusste schließlich, dass _sie selbst_ eine Gute Person war.

Es hatte ihr das Herz gebrochen, mit dem Tanzen aufzuhören… doch nicht nur war der Ballettunterricht ihrer Mutter zu teuer geworden, sie konnte auch unmöglich mit den anderen Tänzerinnen mithalten, wenn sie nur in den Sommerferien trainieren konnte.

Also hatte Bridget sich den Umständen angepasst und aufgehört, Ballettstunden zu nehmen. Sie versuchte, sich ihre Enttäuschung vor ihrer Mutter nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch es tat trotzdem weh. Wenigstens konnte Bridget immer noch kochen… und sie hatte jetzt Magie! Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke- Bridget liebte auch diesen Unterricht, und sie würde ihn für nichts in der Welt aufgeben…

Bridget sah das alte Bild einen Moment lang mit einem Lächeln an. Ihre Mutter würde wieder genauso stolz auf sie sein wie damals, wenn sie Ramsays Wettbewerb gewann… und zum ersten Mal würde _Lottie’s_ keine Geldsorgen mehr haben!

Bridget stellte die Box wieder in ihren Nachttischschrank, drehte sich im Bett um und schlief mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

  
Als Bridget am nächsten Morgen nach unten in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum kam, herrschte bereits ein reges Treiben. Als ihre Mitschüler sie sahen, begannen sie, höflich zu applaudieren. Bridget sah sie leicht verwirrt an.

„Ähm... wofür klatscht ihr denn alle?“ fragte sie und lächelte obwohl sie sich etwas unwohl fühlte.

Ein Vertrauensschüler aus der fünften Klasse musste lachen. „Die klatschen, weil du es in den Wettbewerb geschafft hast, du Superschlaue!“ neckte er sie. „Gut gemacht.“

Bridget fühlte sich überrumpelt. Sie sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Es gab einige Schüler- diejenigen, die sich selbst zu den Blut-Puristen zählten- die bemerkbar stumm geblieben waren, doch die große Mehrheit der Slytherin Schüler lächelten sie an und lobten sie, klatschten ihr auf den Rücken und gratulierten ihr zu ihrem Erfolg. Selbst in diesem Moment, wo doch Er-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf so stark war… applaudierte das Haus Slytherin dem Erfolg einer Muggelgeborenen Schülerin.

Bridgets Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten, triumphierenden und aufgeregten Lächeln.

„…Danke, ihr alle,“ sagte sie laut genug, um von allen gehört zu werden. „Ich verspreche euch- Ich werde alles tun, um Slytherin zum Sieg zu helfen!“

 _‚Mom‘,_ fügte sie leise hinzu während ihr wieder applaudiert wurde, _‚Ich verspreche dir, dass ich gewinnen werde- für dich.‘_


	20. Die Köche Versammeln Sich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-10-19

Die ganze Schule wartete mit angehaltenem Atem auf den zehnten Januar, das Datum, an dem die erste Runde des Magic Chef Junior Wettbewerbs stattfinden sollte und niemand war aufgeregter als die zwölf Teilnehmer. Harry hatte Ron noch nie zuvor so oft in die Bücherei gehen sehen, noch nicht einmal im dritten Jahr, als er Hagrid bei Seidenschnabels Verteidigung geholfen hatte.

„Naja, wir haben keine Ahnung was Ramsay uns in der ersten Runde Kochen lassen wird,“ erklärte Ron Harry nervös als er einen schweren Stapel magischer Kochbücher auf den Tisch stellte. „Also muss ich so viel nachlesen wie möglich…“

Der MagicChef Wettbewerb sollte auf dem Quidditch Feld stattfinden- der einzige Ort, der groß genug war, so dass alle Schüler zuschauen konnten. Ron musste sich schon morgens im Verlies mit Ramsay und den anderen Teilnehmern treffen, also wünschten Harry und Hermine ihm Glück bevor er ging und sie selbst sich auf den Weg zum Zauberkunst Unterricht machten. Es war seltsam für Harry, dass Ron im Unterricht nicht neben ihm saß… Harry und Ron waren in jedem Fach zusammen, selbst in Wahrsagen, das einzige Fach, das Hermine je abgewählt hatte.

Als Harry und Hermine um vier Uhr abends auf dem Quidditch Feld ankamen, nachdem der Unterricht vorbei war, fanden sie es genauso verändert vor wie zuvor schon Ramsays Klassenraum. Zwölf Kochstationen waren in vier Dreierreihen aufgebaut, jedes dekoriert in den Hausfarben des jeweiligen Wettbewerbers. Die Zuschauertribünen waren ebenfalls in den Hausfarben dekoriert und auf den Säulen um das Stadium bewegten sich auf magische Weise Schriftzüge und Bilder. Momentan tanzten die Worte „MagicChef Junior: Die Erste Runde“ Buchstabe für Buchstabe vorbei, gefolgt unter Applaus der Schüler des jeweiligen Hauses von den Wappen der Häuser Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Auf jedem Sitz der Tribünen lag ein kostenloses kleines Fernglas, so wie die die Harry in seinem Koffer im Gryffindor Turm hatte.

Harry und Hermine fanden Plätze neben Ginny, die sich an die Grenze zwischen den Gryffindor und Ravenclaw Tribünen gesetzt hatte, um einen Platz neben Luna Lovegood zu haben. Luna sah sonderbar aus wie immer, sie trug Ohrringe, die so aussahen als wären ein paar Kronkorken zusammengebunden worden.

„Hi, Luna,“ begrüßte sie Harry.

„Hallo, Harry,“ sagte sie mit verträumter Stimme. „Ich habe mir ein paar karamellisierte Giftpilze gekauft, willst du auch einen?“

Sie hielt ihm eine Schachtel mit etwas hin, das vage so aussah wie Champignons, nur in schwarz und in der Konsistenz von gekautem Kaugummi.

„Nein Danke“ murmelte Harry beiläufig.

Ginny sah zu Harry hinüber und ihre Lippen zuckten nervös. „Wie geht’s Ron?“

„Ganz gut, denk ich mal“ antwortete Harry.

„Ron wird es schwer haben“ sagte Luna vage. „Arjuna Belaji hat anscheinend schon mit zehn Jahren drei blaue Schleifen gewonnen… und Chos Kuchen sind auch sehr gut.“

Hermine sah Harry unbehaglich an. „Richtig- Cho macht auch beim Wettbewerb mit… Das hab hatte ich ganz vergessen…“

Harry hatte es auch vergessen. Er hatte sich so für Ron gefreut, dass er kaum auf die anderen Bewerber geachtet hatte. Selbst, als Colin Creevey sie aufgeregt angesprochen hatte, um ihm zu sagen, dass er es geschafft hatte und um Ron viel Glück zu wünschen, hatte Harry nur auf Ron geachtet, weil er ihn unterstützen wollte.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn und blickte von Harry zu Luna. „Ron wird’s Cho schon zeigen- ihr werdet sehn!“

Etwa fünfzehn Minuten nachdem sie angekommen waren schritten vier Gestalten auf den Platz. An der Spitze war Ramsay, hinter ihm Dumbledore und zwei weitere Personen die Harry nicht erkannte. Die erste war eine großgewachsene ältere Frau mit vollen Lippen, dunkler Haut und einer Mähne aus braunen Locken. Sie trug einen geradezu lächerlichen leuchtend orangenen Umhang. Der zweite war ein Mann, der auf den ersten Blick einem Walross glich. Er war sehr klein und dicklich, hatte einen silbernen Schnurrbart und trug eine braune Weste mit goldenen Knöpfen über smaragdgrünen Roben.

Hermine packte Harry am Arm.

“Die Frau ist Millicent Bagnold!“ zischte sie in sein Ohr. „Sie war vor Fudge Ministerin der Magie!“

Jetzt, da Hermine es gesagt hatte, merkte Harry, dass er den Namen schon einmal gehört hatte, in einem von Dumbledores Denkariumserinnerungen. Sie war die Ministerin, die während dem ersten Voldemort Krieg an der Macht gewesen war und die Strafverfolgung der meisten von Voldemorts Anhängern überwacht hatte- sie war diejenige, die Sirius nach Azkaban geschickt hatte. Der Gedanke hinterließ einen sauren Geschmack in Harrys Mund.

Ramsay drehte sich der Menge zu. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab mit der silbernen Spitze, setzte ihn an die Lippen und ließ seine Stimme mit dem Zauberspruch _„Sonorus!“_ lauter werden.

„Guten Abend, ihr alle!“ begrüßte er sie. „Wilkommen bei der ersten Runde des allerersten Magic Chef Junior Wettbewerbs, ausgetragen hier in der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei!“

Harry bemerkte einige weiße Blitze in der Lehrertribüne. Als er hinübersah bemerkte er eine begeistert ausshende Frau mit blau gefärbten Locken in einem Hohen Pferdeschwanz, die Fotos schoss- ihre pinke Sonnenbrille erinnerte ihn an Rita Skeeter.

 _‚Sie gehört bestimmt zum Tagespropheten‘,_ dachte er sich. Er überlegte, ob Ramsays Ruf alleine genug war, um das Interesse der Presse auf sich zu ziehen, oder ob Ramsay sich aktiv an sie gewandt hatte- wie auch immer schien er es gewöhnt zu sein, vor Kameras zu stehen.

„Lasst mich zuerst die vier Richter der Jury vorstellen,“ sagte Ramsay. „Um fair zu bleiben, wird jedes Haus durch einen Alumnus repräsentiert. Zuerst haben wir den Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore,“ er deutete auf Dumbledore ohne jegliches Misstrauen zu zeigen, welches er ihm normalerweise entgegenbrachte, „er repräsentiert das noble Haus Gryffindor…“

Die Gryffindors jubelten und applaudierten. Dumbledore winkte mit seiner guten Hand sachte in die Runde, sein bejahrtes Gesicht zeigte ein Lächeln.

"Der zweite Juror ist ein Alumnus der Hogworts Professoren, der die Kunst der Zaubertränke fast dreißig Jahre lang unterrichtet hat und im Alleingang aus eigener Tasche die Renovierung und den Ausbau der Hogwarts Küche bezahlt hat... Horace Slughorn, der das unvergleichbare Haus Slytherin repräsentieren wird!"

"Ramsay hat ihn erwähnt- als ich ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen hab," flüsterte Harry Hermine zu, als der Walrossähnliche Mann den applaudierenden Slytherins zuwinkte. "Er hat gesagt, dass Slughorn ihn unterrichtet hatte als er selber noch in der Schule war..."

„Als nächstes haben wir eine ehemalige Ministerin, die im Ruhestand fast fünfzehn Bücher geschrieben hat, darunter acht wundervolle Kochbücher… Millicent Bagnold als Repräsentantin des brillianten Hauses Ravenclaw!“

Die Ravenclaws fingen an zu applaudieren, bevor Ramsay fertiggesprochen hatte. Bagnold lächelte kurz und winkte auf eine Art und Weise, die Harry unglaublich gestellt vorkam- als habe sie exakt dasselbe schon tausendmal getan, um sicherzugehen, dass sie auf jedem Bild perfekt aussah.

„Und zuletzt haben wir mich!“ sagte Ramsay mit einem breiten, triumphierenden Grinsen. „Ich repräsentiere die besten von allen, das Haus Hufflepuff!“

Die Hufflepuff Tribüne brach in Applaus aus, sie trampelten, schrien und klatschten so laut, dass ein paar Schüler aus anderen Häusern versuchten, mit Buhrufen dagegenzuhalten.

Bagnolds Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiteren Lächeln und sie benutzte ihren Stab, um auch ihre Stimme zu verstärken.

„Jetzt aber, Gordon,“ sagte sie in einem Tonfall, der Harry auswendig gelernt vorkam, „Stifte die Schüler nicht zu Hausrivalitäten an. Die besten Wettbewerber sollen gewinnen, egal aus welchem Haus…“ Ihre Stimme wurde lauter, „…und wir wissen alle, dass Ravenclaw die cleversten und kreativsten Köpfe von allen hat!“

Die Ravenclaws begannen erneut zu applaudieren. Slughorn schritt mit einem kleinen Kichern nach vorne und hob seinen eigenen Zauberstab, um auch seine Stimme zu verstärken.

„Pass auf dein Ego auf, Millie, meine Liebe,“ sagte er fröhlich. „Schließlich sind Brillianz und Kreativität nur zwei der Dinge, die wir heute bewerten werden. Ein guter Koch braucht auch Einfallsreichtum und muss in der Lage sein, Risiken einzugehen… Dinge, die wir besonders im Hause Slytherin finden können!“ seine Stimme war zu einem lauten Rufen herangewachsen.

Die Slytherin Tribünen schrien und jubelten.

Als Dumbledore nach vorne schritt und seinen Stab oben an seinen Bart ansetzte, um seine Stimme zu verstärken, lehnten sich alle vor Aufregung auf ihren Plätzen nach vorne. Die anderen Richter drehten sich ihm zu. Dumbledore sah um sich, lächelte freundlich in alle Richtungen und sprach schließlich:

„…Gryffindor.“

Das eine Wort hing in der Luft für eine, zwei, drei Sekunden… und dann senkte Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab, offensichtlich der Meinung, dass er gar nicht mehr sagen musste.

Harry war der erste, der anfing zu lachen, und das Gelächter, dass durch die Reihen der Gryffindors zog verwandelte sich schnell in lauten Applaus. Dumbledore lächelte trocken den Rest der Jury an, die ihm leicht frustrierte, doch trotzdem amüsierte Blicke zuwarfen.

„Und jetzt werden wir euch unsere zwölf Wettbewerber vorstellen!“ sagte Ramsay. "Aus meinem Haus, Hufflepuff, haben wir… Rose Zeller! Owen Cauldwell! Kevin Whitby! Und Hannah Abbott!“

Die vier Hufflepuffs kamen von links auf das Feld, liefen einer nach dem anderen unter Applaus über das grüne Gras zu ihren Stationen. Rose, die den ganzen Weg gehüpft war, erreichte ihre Station als erste, während Owen sich die Zeit nahm, dem Publikum zu winken als er zu seiner Station schlenderte.

„Aus Ravenclaw,“ sagte Bagnold, „Freue ich mich, euch drei Wettbewerber vorstellen zu können… Arjuna Belaji! Astoria Greengrass! Und Cho Chang!“

Die drei Ravenclaw Mädchen kamen von rechts auf das Feld, winkten dem jubelndem Publikum zu und gingen forschen Schrittes zu ihren Stationen. Von den Dreien sah Astoria so aus, als sei sie am wenigsten in ihrem Element – Cho sah nicht so aus, als würde sie sich vor einem Publikum unwohl fühlen, und selbst Arjuna lächelte höflich und winkte elegant, doch Astoria schien nur zu winken, weil es von ihr erwartet wurde und nicht weil sie sich gut fühlte.

„Aus Slytherin,“ sagte Slughorn, „Präsentiere ich euch stolz… Bridget Jaheem! Millicent Bulstrode! And Daphne Greengrass!”

Die drei Slytherin Mädchen schritten von hinten auf das Feld, jede sah selbstsicher und zuversichtlich aus als sie in einer geraden, militärischen Linie zu ihren Stationen gingen, während ihre Mitschüler ihnen applaudierten. Bridget grinste sogar und warf eine Kusshand zur Tribüne.

Dumbledore hob erneut seinen Stab an die Lippen. „Und zu guter Letzt, aus dem Hause Gryffindor rufe ich auf: Colin Creevey… und Ron Weasley!“

Colin und Ron liefen unter der Tribüne hervor und auf das Feld. Colin drehte sich im Laufen herum und winkte in die Runde, doch Ron sah nicht nach hinten, sondern lief geradeaus weiter zu seiner Station selbst als die Gryffindors laut applaudierten und jubelten. Harry bemerkte wie angespannt sein Freund aussah und fröstelte.

„Er sieht ängstlich aus,“ flüsterte Hermine mit besorgter Stimme.

Harry wusste, dass es noch viel schlimmer war. Ron hatte sich schon vor Quidditch Spielen so gefühlt- er dachte dann, dass er es einfach nicht schaffen konnte, und ließ sich dann von diesen Gedanken so sehr ablenken bis er an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte.

Ginny bemerkte die Besorgnis auf den Gesichtern der beiden und drehte sich zu ihrem Bruder um.

„Komm schon, Ron,“ murmelte sie leise, „vergeigs nicht…“

„Das sind die besten zwölf Köche aus Hogwarts!“ rief Ramsay. „In diesem Wettbewerb werden sie ihre Talente im Kochen und Backen sowie ihren Umgang mit Magie beweisen müssen, um es an die Spitze zu schaffen- und den Preis von fünftausend Galleonen, zweihundert Hauspunkten und einem kostenlosen Essen in Hell’s Kitchen zu gewinnen, zusammen mit dem Titel des allerersten MagicChef Junior!“

Die Menge applaudierte und jubelte. Hermine drehte sich verwirrt zu Harry und Ginny.

„Umgang mit Magie?“ fragte sie als Ramsay weitersprach. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es erlaubt sein würde, während dem Wettbewerb _Magie_ zu benutzen…“

„Aber klar doch,“ meinte Ginny, „Viele Hexen und Zauberer benutzen Magie beim Kochen, um Zutaten zu mischen oder Sachen auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise zu kochen… Mum findet, dass das Schummeln ist, aber sie lässt auch Sachen aus dem Ofen schweben wenn sie zu viel zu tun hat. Weil sie beim Wettbewerb nur so wenig Zeit haben, müssen sie bestimmt früher oder später Magie benutzen…“

„Mir scheint, als würde das die jüngeren Schüler benachteiligen,“ sagte Hermine mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Ron auch,“ bemerkte Luna mit einem finsteren Tonfall in ihrer sanften Stimme. „Hat eure Mutter ihm beigebracht, beim Kochen Magie zu verwenden, Ginny?“

Ginny blinzelte, daran hatte sie noch nicht gedacht.

„Ich… Ich weiß nicht,“ sagte sie langsam. Ihre braunen Augen sahen besorgt aus. „Ich glaube, sie hat mehr darauf geachtet, dass er über Aromen bescheid weiß und so Sachen… ich meine, Ron hatte noch nie alleine gekocht, also musste er eine Menge nachholen…“ Sie warf den anderen einen nervösen Blick zu. „Harry, Hermine, könnt ihr euch erinnern ob sie Magie erwähnt hat?“

„Ich glaube nicht,“ sagte Hermine sofort. Sie sah zu Ron hinunter und hob ihre Hand mitsamt Handschuh nervös an ihre Lippen. „Oh, Ron… kein _Wunder_ , dass er nervös ist…“

„…Hier, um euch zu unterstützen,“ sagte Ramsay, „sind eure Partner Hauselfen, die jeweils einen von euch ausgewählt haben, um euch während dem Wettbewerb zu helfen.“

„Colin,“ sagte Dumbledore, „Dich hat Qubie erwählt- der, wenn ich das so sagen darf, bestimmt am schnellsten darin ist, leckere heiße Schokolade zuzubereiten.“

Ein Hauself mit großen blauen Augen tauchte auf Colins Station auf. Der Gryffindor Junge reichte Qubie die Hand, was den Elfen überraschte, doch nach einem Moment schüttelte er seine Hand.

„Und Ron… Ich glaube doch, dass du mit deinem Partner für diesen Wettbewerb sehr zufrieden sein wirst,“ sagte Dumbledore mit einem Zwinkern.

Dobby der Hauself tauchte neben Rons Station auf, immer noch gekleidet in seiner Ohrlosen roten Mütze und zwei verschiedenen Weihnachtssocken, die er im letzten Jahr von Harry geschenkt bekommen hatte. Er nahm sofort Rons Hände in seine und schüttelte beide herzlich.

„Oh, Dobby darf Rons Partner sein!“ flüsterte Hermine hocherfreut. „Das ist _wunderbar!_ “

„Rose,“ sagte Ramsay mit einem Lächeln, „du wurdest von Tip gewählt, der wie ich glaube der einzige Elf ist, der mit deinem Level an Energie mithalten kann. Owen, deine Partnerin ist Joly- sie mag das Risiko, genau wie du selbst. Kevin, du wirst mit Niknak arbeiten- der, wenn er ein Zauberer wäre, sicher ebenfalls zum Haus Hufflepuff gehören würde. Und zu guter Letzt Hannah… du wurdest von Pilo ausgewählt, ein Koch, der in der Küche von Hogwarts stets Verantwortung übernimmt.“

Jeder der Elfen tauchte auf einer der Kochstationen auf. Rose schüttelte sofort die Hand ihres Elfen, genau wie Colin, während die anderen Zauberer-geborenen Schüler ihre Elfen nur mit höflichem Lächeln begrüßten.

„Arjuna,“ sagte Bagnold mit einem würdevollen, beherrschten Tonfall in der Art wie Harry ihn schon bei Fudge gehört hatte, „Didi wird dein Elf sein- sie ist die loyalste Kameradin, die du dir nur wünschen kannst. Für Astoria haben wir Poppy, die flink und clever ist. Und Cho, du wirst mit Reddy arbeiten, der bereit ist für den Sieg zu arbeiten.“

Alle Ravenclaw Mädchen begrüßten die Elfen ihrem magischen Erbe treu nur höflich mit einem Lächeln, wobei Cho ihrem Elfen auch zunickte, was ihn sehr erfreute.

„Und zu guter letzt,“ dröhnte Slughorn fröhlich, „zu meinen Schülern! Meine liebe Bridget, du wirst mit Hardy arbeiten- ein perfekter Elf der immer da sein wird wenn du ihn brauchst. Und meine schöne Daphne, du bekommst Hilfe von Koko, die schon eigene Rezepte für die Elfen in der Küche geschrieben hat. Und meine liebe Millicent, du wirst mit Winky zusammenarbeiten- in ihren eigenen Worten gibt es keine Köchin, mit der sie lieber arbeiten würde als mit dir!“

Als die Elfen der Slytherins auftauchten schüttelte Bridget wie Colin und Rose die Hand des Elfen. Zur Überraschung aller begann Winky, nachdem sie an Millicents Station aufgetaucht war, aufgeregt zu reden, und Millicent lächelte sie tatsächlich an!

„Winky wollte mit niemand anderem arbeiten- außer Millicent Bulstrode?“ fragte Hermine ungläubig. „ _Wieso?_ “

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Naja, Winky war schon immer komisch… ich meine, ihr letzter Besitzer war Crouch, und sie hätte sich für ihn ‘ne Hand abgehackt.“

Hermine warf Harry einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Die Teams sind alle versammelt,“ sagte Ramsay mit dramatischer Stimme. „der Tisch der Jury ist bereit, und die Küche ruft… MagicChef Junior beginnt genau jetzt!“


	21. Erste Runde: Vorauswahl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Kapiteltitel sind n echtes Problm hier! 'Erste Runde: Vorrunde' wär am korrektesten übersetzt, klingt aber scheiße... Vorauswahl? Viel besser is des auch nich... und dann im nächsten Kapitel: Ausscheidungsrunde? Eliminationsrunde? Nur 'Elimination'? Was sagt man n da bitte??  
> Oder das 'Runde' von Erste Runde weglassen? Was dann?  
> Help pls

„In unserer ersten Herausforderung,“ kündigte Dumbledore an, „wird es um eines meiner liebsten Frühstücksgerichte gehen…“

Mit einer Bewegung seines Stabes zauberte er eine Box herbei, die bis dahin auf dem Tisch der Jury am Rand des Feldes gestanden hatte. Mit einer Berührung seines Stabs verwandelte sich die Box in Rauch und ließ einen Teller auf seiner Hand zurück. Auf dem Teller war ein Stapel…

„…Pfannkuchen!“ endete Dumbledore mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Sie sahen wirklich lecker aus. Crêpe-ähnliche English pancakes, weich und warm, dekoriert mit Zitronenscheiben und viel Zucker.

„Für diese Herausforderung,“ sagte Dumbledore, „Muss jeder Koch in fünf Minuten so viele perfekte Pfannkuchen backen wie nur möglich.“

„Perfekte Pfannkuchen schnell zu backen ist schwerer, als es sich anhört,“ warf Ramsay ein. „Wenn man sie zu früh wendet, brechen sie und sehen nicht mehr schön aus. Wartet man zu lange, verbrennen sie vielleicht und man hat auch nicht die Zeit, so viele zu machen. Es ist ein kniffliger Balanceakt, den ein guter Koch meistern können muss.“

„Sobald ihr mit euren Pfannkuchen fertig seid, werden wir die abziehen, die zu klein, zu dünn, zu dick, zerbrochen, nicht durch genug oder verbrannt sind.“ sagte Bagnold. „Dann werden wir die übrigen Pfannkuchen zählen, und diejenigen mit den höchsten Zahlen werden in der nächsten Runde einen Vorteil haben. Doch da ist noch etwas anderes…“

Mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs tauchten plötzlich vier Stühle hinter dem Tisch der Jury auf. Über jedem Stuhl hing ein durchsichtiger Eimer gefüllt mit heller, teigiger Flüssigkeit.

„Der Gewinner dieser Herausforderung,“ sagte Bagnold, ihre Stimme sehr beherrscht trotz der flüsternden und kichernden Schüler, „Wird den Repräsentanten seines Hauses davon retten, von fünf Litern Pfannkuchenteig übergossen zu werden.“

Die meisten der Wettbewerber begannen zu lachen. Hannah versuchte, ihr Kichern hinter ihren Händen zu verstecken während Colin einfach laut loslachte.

„Hufflepuffs,“ sagte Ramsay mit einem Tonfall voll gespielter Schwäche, „Bitte denkt während ihr eure Pfannkuchen macht daran, wie viel Arbeit ich jeden Morgen in meine Frisur stecke… und wie sehr dieser Teig das ruinieren könnte.“

Sowohl die Zuschauer als auch die Köche lachten.

„Mein Umhang ist aus handgewebtem Samt,“ sagte Slughorn und sah die Slytherin Mädchen mit einem überzogenen, bettelnden Schmollmund an. Selbst sein silberner Schnurrbart schien sich nach unten zu biegen. „Und er passt so gut zu meinen Augen…“

Alle lachten nur noch mehr- selbst Slughorn kicherte leise über seinen eigenen Witz.

„Eure Fünf Minuten,“ kündigte Bagnold an, „um so viele Pfannkuchen wie möglich zu backen beginnen… _jetzt!_ “

Die nächsten Fünf Minuten waren geradezu wahnsinnig. Die Menge begann, Ermutigungen zu rufen, während die Wettbewerber herumhetzten, Mehl siebten, Eier aufschlugen und Teig mixten. Innerhalb von dreißig Sekunden hatten alle ihren Teig gemacht- und wie Harry befürchtet hatte, war Ron als letzter fertig. Der jüngste Weasley sah ziemlich fertig aus, als er begann, den Teig in eine Pfanne zu schütten.

„Komm schon, Ron!“ brüllte Harry so laut er konnte und betete das Ron ihn trotz des Stimmengewirrs hören konnte. „Du schaffst das!“

Harry konnte kaum auf die anderen Wettbewerber achten, er hielt sein Fernglas einzig und allein auf Ron gerichtet. Hermine sah währenddessen von einem Schülerkoch zum anderen und kommentierte zu Harry gewandt was sie taten.

„Arjuna Belaji benutzt einen Schwebezauber um ihre Pfannkuchen zu wenden- oh, das ist brillant! Dadurch wird sie sie nicht zerbrechen, falls sie sie zu früh wenden will- Millicent Bulstrode benutzt eine Kühle-Flamme-Zauberspruch in ihrer Küche, damit sie mehr als die vier Kochplatten benutzen kann- Hannah ist langsamer, aber ihre Pfannkuchen sehen alle perfekt aus- wow, schau dir Colin an! Er wendet sie wirklich schnell!“

Ron sah währenddessen überfordert aus. Harry sah, wie einige seiner Pfannkuchen beim wenden zerbrachen, und Ron deshalb in Schweiß ausbrach.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Ron!“ schrie Ginny, die Ron ebenfalls durch das Fernglas ansah.

Bis Ramsay die letzten Sekunden auf seiner Uhr abgezählt hatte und die Runde beendete hatten sich alle Zuschauer heiser geschrien und die Wettbewerber sahen erschöpft aus. Jeder der Schülerköche hatte einen Stapel Pfannkuchen vor sich- die Jury kam, um jeden Stapel anzusehen und die Pfannkuchen auszusortieren, die nicht ihren Standards entsprachen. Arjunas beachtlicher Stapel blieb komplett bestehen während der Stapel vom armen Owen Cauldwell fast auf die Hälfte reduziert wurde, weil die Pfannkuchen zu klein waren.

Als Ron an der Reihe war, sah Dumbledore seinen Stapel durch, der bemerkbar niedriger war als die der anderen… und nahm dann erst einen – zwei- fünf – acht-

Harry stand der Mund offen. „ _Was macht er denn da?!_ “

„Sie sind wohl nicht richtig durch!“ sagte Hermine, doch auch sie machte einen missmutigen Eindruck.

Die Gryffindors begannen zu schreien und buhen als Rons Stapel schrumpfte- als Dumbledore fertig war hatte Ron nur noch zwei Pfannkuchen übrig und er sah so aus als würde er gleich weinen.

Dumbledore bemerkte, dass Ron den Tränen nah war, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte ihm etwas zu, das wohl beruhigend sein sollte. Ron war allerdings wie taub, nicht in der Lage sich trösten zu lassen bevor Dumbledore wieder zum Tisch der Jury musste.

Die Richter besprachen sich kurz bevor Ramsay sprach:

„Die meisten Pfannkuchen,“ sagte er, „habe ich bei Hannah Abbott gezählt: elf Stück.“

Die Hufflepuffs jubelten und Hannah sah sehr stolz aus.

„Ich habe die meisten bei Arjuna Belaji gezählt,“ sagte Bagnold, „sechzehn Pfannkuchen.“

Die Ravenclaw Tribüne schrie und jubelte laut. Luna klatschte höflich als Arjuna mit breitem Lächeln zur Tribüne winkte.

„Die meisten Pfannkuchen, die ich gezählt habe,“ sagte Slughorn, „sind von Bridget Jaheem – fünfzehn Pfannkuchen.“

Die Slytherins stöhnten leise, enttäuscht, dass Bridget noch zwei Pfannkuchen gebraucht hätte, um Arjuna zu übertreffen, doch sie klatschten trotzdem für sie. Bridget sah allerdings kein bisschen enttäuscht aus – sie lächelte breiter als Arjuna und hatte ihre Arme zufrieden auf der Brust verschrenkt.

„Die meisten Pfannkuchen, die ich gezählt habe,“ sagte Dumbledore und nahm sich etwas mehr Zeit als die anderen Richter, um Spannung aufzubauen, „sind von Colin Creevey… mit neunzehn Pfannkuchen.“

Die Gryffindors schnappten vor Erstaunen nach Luft- dann wurde die Überraschung von lautem Applaus übertönt. Colin warf stolz seine Arme in die Luft und grinste triumphierend.

„Und deshalb,“ sagte Dumbledore zufrieden, „bin ich sicher vor dem Pfannkuchenteig. Die anderen Richter allerdings… hatten nicht so viel Glück. Colin… würdest du die Ehre haben, die Eimer umzukippen?“

Colin sah sowohl begeistert als auch etwas verängstigt aus. Dumbledore winkte ihn herüber und er ging zuerst zu Slughorn, da der Slytherin Richter am nächsten zu ihm saß. Die Gryffindor Tribüne jubelte als Colin von ihnen zu Slughorn sah.

„…Sind Sie sich sicher, dass das in Ordnung ist?“ fragte er etwas nervös.

„Ein Spiel ist ein Spiel, mein Junge,“ sagte Slughorn fröhlich. „Nur zu.“

Nach dieser Vergewisserung grinste Colin Slughorn an und kippte den Eimer um. Teig ergoss sich über Slughorns runden Glatzkopf und tröpfelte durch seinen Schnurrbart auf seine smaragdgrünen Roben, während die Schüler und Schülerköche anfingen zu lachen. Selbst Daphne Greengrass versteckte ein amüsiertes Lächeln hinter ihren Händen.

Danach kam Millicent Bagnold. Als Colin hinter sie ging, seufzte sie leicht. Er kippte den Teig über sie- er ergoss sich über ihre dunklen Locken, tropfte auf ihren Orangenen Umhang und lief hell über ihr Gesicht. Sie seufzte laut und leckte sich über die Lippen als die Menge wieder zu lachen begann.

„Nun… dieser Pfannkuchenteig ist eine Verbesserung zu dem Dreck, den der _Tagesprophet_ normalerweise nach mir schmeißt,“ sagte sie trocken, „Wenigstens schmeckt er viel besser.“

Colin ging danach zu Ramsay- selbst die Hufflepuff Tribüne jubelte und lachte. Ramsay sah Colin mit einem trockenen Lächeln an.

„Gibt’s eine Chance, dass du mir Gnade erweist?“ fragte er geziert. „Für meine Haare?“

Die Menge prustete vor Lachen. Colin grinste.

„Nope,“ sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

Und er kippte den Eimer über Ramsay’s Kopf um. Der Teig floss über seinen Kopf, ließ seine Haare an seiner Stirn kleben und ergoss sich weiter über seine Schultern. Die Menge bebte.

Dumbledore lächelte den Rest der teigdurchnässten Jury an und wartete, bis die Menge wieder ruhiger wurde bevor er sprach.

„Ach du liebe Zeit,“ sagte er unbekümmert, „Mir scheint, ich bin nicht mehr passend angezogen. Colin?“

„Ja, Sir?“ fragte Colin.

Dumbledore deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Eimer über ihm- plötzlich war er mit noch viel mehr Teig gefüllt als davor.

„Wärst du so freundlich?“

Die Menge jubelte zustimmend. Colin sah noch begeisterter aus als zuvor, flitzte zu Dumbledore und kippte den randvollen Eimer mit Mühe um.

Der helle Teig durchnässte Dumbledore’s hut und ließ ihn in sein Gesicht hängen. Es war kaum sichtbar, wo in seinem weißen Bart Teig gelandet war, doch die Flecken waren nur zu bemerkbar auf seinen mit Sternen bestickten lilanen Roben und seinem lächelnden runzligen Gesicht. Dumbledore kicherte ebenfalls als die Zuschauer applaudierten und jubelten.

„Jetzt, da wir alle fertig sind,“ sagte er ruhig, „Nehmen wir uns am besten ein paar Minuten Zeit, um uns… wieder hübsch zu machen. Währenddessen haben die Köche eine kurze Pause… und wir werden die Ausscheidungsrunde in Kürze beginnen.“


	22. Erste Runde: Elimination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-10-22

Etwa fünfzehn Minuten später war die Jury in neuen Umhängen wieder da. Dumbledore hatte jetzt einen mitternachtsblauen Umhang an, auf dem die Konstellationen zu sehen waren. Slughorn trug elegante schwarze Roben aus ägyptischer Baumwolle mit Goldrand, Bagnold ein pastellfarbenes Kleid mit hohem Kragen, weiten Ärmeln und darunter ein enges weißes Shirt. Ramsay war anders als die Anderen in einen Umhang gekleidet, der identisch war wie der davor.

„Also dann,“ sagte Ramsay und fuhr sich durch seine nun wieder präsentablen Haare, „Köche… es ist Zeit für die Ausscheidungsrunde. In dieser Herausforderung wird es, genau wie in der Vorrunde, um Frühstück gehen. Eure Hauselfen werden jedem von euch ein Kärtchen geben, auf dem eine von drei Zutaten genannt ist- Eier, Speck oder Milch- und ihr werdet diese Zutat in ein Frühstücks Entrée einbauen müssen. Schwierig wird es allerdings, weil die Anzahl an Zutaten, die ihr benutzen dürft, begrenzt ist.“

Er nahm seinen Stab und deutete auf jeden Teller mit Pfannkuchen. Mit einer Zauberstabbewegung aus dem Handgelenk hatte er leuchtende Zahlen heraufbeschworen, die in der Luft über den Tellern schwebten- 10 über Astorias, 8 über Kevins, 16 über Arjunas, 9 über Daphnes, 10 über Roses, 19 über Colins, 12 über Millicents, 11 über Hannahs, 15 über Bridgets, 6 über Owens, 13 über Chos und schließlich 2 über Rons.

„Diese Nummer repräsentiert die Anzahl an perfekten Pfannkuchen, die ihr während der letzten Runde gebacken habt,“ sagte Ramsay, „und ihr dürft höchstens so viele Zutaten benutzen, die, die ihr auf euren Karten findet, mit eingeschlossen. Ihr dürft weniger benutzen… doch wenn ihr mehr nehmt wird das gegen euch zählen.“

Hermines Hand flog zu ihrem Mund. „Aber… aber das bedeutet…!“

„Ron darf nur _zwei_ _Zutaten_ für sein nächstes Essen benutzen?!“ rief Ginny und sah sowohl erschrocken als auch wütend aus. „Wie soll er denn überhaupt irgendwas mit zwei Zutaten machen- vor allem, wenn er eine schon _vorgegeben_ kriegt?!“

Unten im Feld war Ron leichenblass geworden.

„Am Ende dieser Runde,“ sagte Ramsay, „werden zwei von euch den Wettbewerb verlassen müssen.“

„Ihr werdet eine Stunde Zeit bekommen, um euer Gericht fertigzustellen,“ sagte Slughorn. „Eure Zeit beginnt… jetzt!“

Alle Schülerköche wendeten sich ihren Elfen zu und sahen sich die Kärtchen an, die diese ihnen gaben. Bridget sah von ihrer Karte zu Hardy dem Hauselfen und listete schnell die Dinge auf, die sie brauchen würde. Colin hastete herum um sich eine Rührschüssel, eine Pfanne und weitere Kochutensilien zu besorgen während er mit Qubie über seine Idee redete. Ron allerdings fing nicht sofort mit dem Kochen an- stattdessen starrte er nur auf sein Kärtchen, las es wohl wieder und wieder als er verzweifelt versuchte nachzudenken.

„Er wird panisch,“ murmelte Harry und fluchte leise. Er zermarterte sich das Hirn auf der Suche nach etwas, das er tun konnte, um Ron zu helfen- ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er es schaffen konnte, wie er es auch beim Quidditch getan hatte –

Das erinnerte Harry an etwas. Die Idee gefiel ihm sofort und er öffnete den Mund und begann, aus vollem Hals zu singen:

„Weasley kriegt alles hin!“

Seine laute, schräge Stimme ließ Hermine zu ihm hinüberglotzen. Obwohl er tiefrot anlief sang Harry weiter.

„hütet nämlich jeden Ring,

Und wir Gryffindors nun sing’n:

Weasley ist unser King!“

Einige Gryffindors starrten perplex zu Harry hinüber. Ginny verstand als erste was Harry vorhatte und begann, genauso falsch mitzusingen.

„Weasley schafft doch jedes Ding,

Ließ keinen Quaffel durch den Ring,

Weasley ist unser King!“

Hermine und Luna sangen ebenfalls mit, genauso schlecht wie die anderen.

„Weasley wird für uns gewinn’n!“

Neville, Seamus und Dean, die in der Nähe saßen, halfen auch mit.

„Weasley ist unser King!“

Bald verstanden auch die restlichen Gryffindors was los war. Das Lied zog durch die Reihen der Tribüne, erst leise, dann in lautem Gegröle, das auch wirklich jeder hören konnte- auch die Schülerköche.

„Weasley kriegt alles hin!

hütet nämlich jeden Ring,

Und wir Gryffindors nun sing’n:

Weasley ist unser King!

Weasley schafft doch jedes Ding,

Ließ keinen Quaffel durch den Ring,

Weasley ist unser King!

Weasley ist unser King!“

Ron starrte auf die Zuschauer, als sie das Lied ein zweites Mal sangen. Seine Augen wurden feucht vor Rührung und Ungläubigkeit, er konnte kaum fassen was passierte- und dann bemerkte er, dass eine weitere Stimme ebenfalls angefangen hatte zu singen.

Er drehte sich um und sah wie Colin, der dabei war seine Zutaten zu mischen, mit einem breiten Grinsen mitsang und ihm einen Daumen nach oben zeigte.

Sein Herz hüpfte bei dieser Ermutigung und Ron lächelte Colin an und gab ihm ebenfalls einen Daumen hoch. Colin hörte auf zu singen und wendete sich wieder seinem Gericht zu während Ron sich beeilte, sich eine kleine Schüssel und einen Schneebesen schnappte und sich an Dobby wendete, um mit ihm die Zutaten zu besprechen. Das geschäftige Treiben ließ die Gryffindors jubeln bevor sie schließlich wieder ruhig wurden als alle Wettbewerber mit dem Kochen begannen.

Als die Stunde sich ihrem Ende zuneigte waren alle Schüler hart an der Arbeit. Astoria hatte ausversehen ihre Haare angebrannt als sie versuchte, ihren Brotpudding mit Magie schneller zu kochen. Rose war mit ihrem Nutella-Bananenbrot etwas früher fertig geworden und dekorierte nun beide Scheiben sowie den Teller mit Rosen aus Butter und essbarem Glitzer. Kevin hatte nicht nur einen köstlich aussehenden Kuchen gebacken, sondern auch eine selbstgemachte Ahornsirup-Glasur, die er jetzt obenauf verteilen konnte. Hannah nahm ihre Beignets aus dem Ofen und da sie nur noch eine Minute Zeit hatte benutzte sie ihren Zauberstab, um die Farben zu verändern und über den Tellern zu schweben. Cho hatte von vorne anfangen müssen, als sie ihre Karamell-Milch-Glasur angebrannt hatte, die sie für ihre Zimtschnecken hatte benutzen wollen.

Als die Zeit abgelaufen war atmeten alle Schülerköche schwer und traten einen Schritt von ihren Stationen zurück. Die Zuschauer applaudierten und dann begann die Bewertung.

Jedes Gericht schwebte zum Tisch der Jury. Der Schüler oder die Schülerin, der oder die es gekocht hatte, trat dann vor die Richter als nacheinander Dumbledore, Ramsay, Bagnold und Slughorn probierten.

Zuerst kam Cho. Ihre Glasur hatte beim zweiten Anlauf besser geklappt, doch die Glasur überdeckte den Geschmack der Zimtschnecken zu sehr. Trotzdem lobte Slughorn sie für die weiche Konsistenz des Gebäcks und aß seine Zimtschnecke gleich ganz auf.

Danach war Colin an der Reihe. Er hatte beschlossen, genau so viele Zutaten zu benutzen, wie er durfte- den Speck, der ihm zugewiesen worden war, außerdem Eier, Ahornsirup, Marmelade, Datteln, Pflaumen, Feigen und etwa fünf verschiedene Gewürze- insgesamt ein unglaubliches neunzehn-Zutaten-Omelett. Als Dumbledore hineinbiss, schaffte er es, ein Schaudern zu unterdrücken- Ramsay, Bagnold und Slughorn schafften es nicht. Sie befürworteten Colins Ehrgeiz, mussten ihm aber auch sagen, dass so viele verschiedene Geschmäcker einfach nicht gut zusammenpassten.

Danach: Rose. Ihr Nutellazopf begeisterte die Richter, besonders, da die meisten von ihnen noch nie Nutella probiert hatten. Ramsay, der einzige in der Jury der es schon kannte, kritisierte ihre Darstellung und sagte ihr, dass sie beim nächsten mal ruhig etwas weniger vom essbaren Glitzer nehmen konnte und öffnete seinen Mund um zu zeigen wie golden seine Zunge immer noch war.

Als nächste kam Kevin. Die Richter lobten seine Geschmacksnoten und Slughorn fand auch das Aussehen des Kuchens gut, doch Bagnold fand, dass er insgesamt etwas zu trocken und außerdem die Ahornglasur zu dick war.

Danach war Astoria an der Reihe. Ihr Brotpudding gefiel besonders Bagnold und Slughorn, doch Dumbledore und Ramsay waren weniger begeistert. Ramsay wies außerdem darauf hin, dass Astorias Pudding nicht überall gleich durch war und dass er enttäuscht war, dass sie kein größeres Risiko eingegangen war.

Danach kam Millicent. Ihr Rührei mit Lachs, das sie auf einer Scheibe Weizentoast ausgebreitet hatte, entzückte die Jury, wobei Bagnold enttäuscht war, weil sie nicht selbst ein interessanteres Brot gebacken hatte, anstatt eine Scheibe aus der Speisekammer zu nehmen.

Danach war Owen an der Reihe. Er hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, Frühstücks-Shakes mit Ahornsirup, Eiscreme und selbstgebackenen Donuts zu machen. Das Resultat war den meisten Richtern zu süß (wobei Dumbledore sagte, er würde es gerne in Etappen trinken), doch Ramsay lobte Owens Kreativität, Vision und Vielfalt seiner Zubereitungsmethoden.

Als nächste war Arjuna an der Reihe. Bagnold verglich ihr Sali Par Edu mit etwas aus einem Kochbuch, ihre Eier waren perfekt gekocht, ihre Kartoffeln fachmännisch frittiert und die Richter liebten auch Arjunas Zauber, der ein kleines Feuerwerk auf dem Teller erscheinen ließ, wann immer jemand davon probierte.

Danach: Daphne. Ihre Brombeer-Minz-Scones schmeckten recht gut, doch Ramsay war sehr enttäuscht, weil sie gefrorene Brombeeren benutzt hatte, da es nicht Brombeer-Zeit war. Er schlug vor, die Brombeeren durch etwas wie Zitrone oder Orange zu ersetzen, was sie auch im Winter frisch bekommen könnte.

Schließlich war Ron an der Reihe. Er lief zum Tisch der Jury und hielt sich aufrecht obwohl er sehr nervös war. Er wusste, dass alle hinter ihm standen- er konnte es schaffen….

„Hallo, Ron,“ begrüßte ihn Ramsay.

„Hi, Professor,“ antwortete Ron und seine Stimme war ruhiger als er erwartet hatte.

„Kannst du uns bitte sagen, welche Zutat dir zugewiesen wurde, wie viele Zutaten du benutzen durftest und schließlich was du für uns zubereitet hast?“

Ron atmete tief durch.

„…Also… mir waren Eier zugewiesen worden… und ich durfte nur zwei Zutaten benutzen… also habe ich für euch Eier mit Speck gemacht, auf drei verschiedene Arten. Die erste ist ein Hartgekochtes Ei gefüllt mit gebackenem Speck, die zweite Rührei mit Speck-Stückchen und die dritte ein abgewandeltes Würstchen im Teigmantel, mit einem Spiegelei in einem vergrößerten stück Speck.“

Die Richter probierten mit nachdenklichen Gesichtern eines nach dem anderen Rons Gerichte. Schließlich begann Dumbledore zu sprechen.

„Ron… du hattest es heute schwerer als alle anderen Wettbewerber,“ sagte er ernst. „Dein enttäuschende Leistung während der Vorrunde hat dir einen bemerkbaren Nachteil gegeben, da du nur zwei Zutaten für dein Gericht verwenden durftest. Allerdings…“ er lächelte, „bist du mit diesem Nachteil sehr gut umgegangen.“

Ron atmete erleichtert aus. „Danke, Sir!“

„Ron, richtig?“ fragte Bagnold. „Sag mir, wie hast du deinen gebackenen Speck in dein hartgekochtes Ei bekommen?“

„Ich hab es verwandelt,“ antwortete Ron eifrig, „Ich hab einen Austauschzauber benutzt und das Eigelb mit dem Speck getauscht…“

„Nun, Minerva McGonagall sollte sehr stolz sein, aber wirklich!“ dröhnte Slughorn. „Und einen Vergrößerungsspruch zu benutzen, um das Stück Speck groß genug für das Spiegelei zu machen war eine wundervolle Idee! Wunderbare Art und Weise, Magie einzusetzen!“

Ramsay nickte Slughorn höflich zu und wandte sich dann an Ron. „…Ich muss zugeben, dass der Geschmack ohne weitere Zutaten recht fad ist. Dein Gericht kommt nicht ganz an die deiner Mitstreiter heran. Aber wenn man deine Limitationen bedenkt hast du dich bewundernswert geschlagen.“

Ron nickte. „…Danke.“

Er ging zurück zu seiner Station, zu überwältigt um auf den Applaus der Gryffindors zu achten oder auch nur die Bewertungen der restlichen Wettbewerber zu hören.

Die Richter waren von dem, was er mit zwei Zutaten geschafft hatte, beeindruckt gewesen… doch würde es reichen, um ihn vorm Rausfliegen zu bewahren?

Nachdem das letzte Gericht bewertet worden war besprachen sich die Richter für etwa zehn Minuten. Dann kamen sie hinter ihrem Tisch hervor und wandten sich sowohl den Zuschauern als auch den Schülerköchen zu, die in einer Reihe vor ihren Stationen standen und auf das Ergebnis warteten.

„Meine lieben Köche… ihr alle habt euch ganz wunderbar angestellt in dieser ersten Runde,“ sagte Slughorn. „Ihr solltet alle sehr stolz auf das sein, was ihr heute erreicht habt. Doch einige von euch haben uns heute noch mehr beeindruckt als die anderen. Diese sind… Rose-„

Rose quietschte leise und hüpfte auf und ab wie ein aufgeregtes Känguru.

„-Bridget…“

Bridget grinste, ihre perlweißen Zähne glänzten als sie die anderen Slytherin Wettbewerber neben sich ansah.

„-Arjuna…“

Arjuna lächelte stolz als sie den Richtern zunickte.

„-und Hannah.“

Hannah griff sich mit beiden Händen ans Herz, ihr Blick erfüllt von Erleichterung und Aufregung.

„Von diesen vier Köchen kann allerdings nur eine diese erste Runde gewinnen,“ setzte Slughorn hinzu. „Diese Köchin ist…“

Die Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin Tribünen waren wie erstarrt als sie auf die Antwort warteten. Die vier Mädchen sahen ebenfalls so aus, als säßen sie auf glühenden Kohlen.

„…Arjuna.“

Die Ravenclaw Zuschauer begannen laut zu jubeln und applaudieren. Arjuna strahlte und winkte ihren Klassenkammeraden zu als sei sie Teil eines Schönheitswettbewerbs.

„Gratulation, Arjuna,“ sagte Bagnold stolz. „Dein Sali Par Edu war fehlerfrei umgesetzt, jeder Bestandteil vorzüglich zubereitet. Ich denke, selbst professionelle Köche hätten Schwierigkeiten dabei, es besser zu machen als du.“

Dann wandte sie sich den übrigen acht Schülern zu.

„Einige von euch haben ebenfalls gezeigt, dass sie das Zeug für die nächste Runde haben. Diese Köche sind… Millicent…“

Millicent atmete leise aus und schloss die Augen.

„-Kevin…“

Kevin grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und sagte leise „Danke!“ in Richtung der Jury.

„-Daphne…“

Daphne entspannte sich und lächelte erleichtert.

„-und Cho.“

Cho verbarg ihr Gesicht in beiden Händen und versuchte offenbar, sich zusammenzureißen.

„Übrig bleiben,“ sagte Ramsay, „noch Astoria- Owen- Colin- und Ron. Bitte tretet vor.“

Die vier gingen einen Schritt nach vorne, weg von den Köchen, die schon eine Runde weiter waren. Ron sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu den anderen. Owen sah nervös aus- er biss sich immer auf die Lippe. Colins Schultern waren so gekrümmt, dass er vor Rons Augen zu schrumpfen schien. Astoria war sehr bleich, doch sie sah den Richtern trotzdem in die Augen.

„Astoria,“ sagte Ramsay, „dein Pudding war nicht richtig durch und beim Geschmack teilen sich die Meinungen der Jury Mitglieder.

„Owen. Dein Milkshake war viel zu süß und ehrlich gesagt ist ein Milkshake auch eher ein Dessert als ein Frühstück.

„Colin. Dein ehrgeiziges Omelett war fast nicht mehr essbar. Die Geschmäcker haben alle um die Oberhand gekämpft und leider hat keines gewonnen.

„Ron. Deine Eier und Speck Variationen waren _unglaublich_ fad, vor allem weil du es in der Vorrunde nur geschafft hast, _zwei_ passable Pfannkuchen zu backen.“

Er sah die vier Köche mit einem undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck an. Rons Knie begannen zu schlottern.

„Die zwei Köche, die heute ihre Teilnahme beenden werden, sind…“

Es schien ganz so als würde die ganze Arena den Atem anhalten.

„Colin und Owen.“

Ron fühlte sich wie ein Ballon, aus dem die Luft abgelassen wurde. Seine Schultern entspannten sich wieder und er atmete erleichtert aus. Er kam weiter! Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft!

„Es tut mir leid, Jungs,“ sagte Ramsay sanft. „Ihr seid beide exzellente Köche und es tut uns leid, euch gehen zu sehen. Hufflepuff… Gryffindor… Bitte eine Runde Applaus für eure Schülerköche, für ihren wundervollen Einsatz!“

Die Schüler auf den Tribünen begannen zu klatschen. Astoria flüsterte Owen etwas Freundliches zu und er lächelte höflich und bedankte sich. Ron sah zu Colin und bemerkte, dass der arme Junge mit den Tränen kämpfte. Ron schämte sich sofort dafür, sich eben so erleichtert gefühlt zu haben.

Fast ohne zu Zögern ging er zu Colin hinüber und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Der jüngere Schüler sah überrascht auf.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, Colin,“ murmelte Ron leise und drückte Colins Schulter.

Tränen stiegen in Colins Augen, doch er strahlte Ron trotzdem an.

„Oh, es…“ er schniefte, „Ist schon O.K…. es ist nur… ich habs echt vermasselt… das ist alles…“

„Hast du nicht,“ widersprach ihm Ron. „Du hast mehr Pfannkuchen gebacken als alle anderen.“

„Ja- aber den Vorteil, den ich dadurch hatte hab ich nicht richtig ausgenutzt,“ murmelte Colin. „Du hattest keinen Vorteil- du hattest den größten Nachteil von allen, und du… du hast es trotzdem geschafft. Ist doch egal, dass ich gut Pfannkuchen umdrehen kann… wenn ich den Geschmack nicht richtig hinkriegen kann…“

„Du hättest es besser hingekriegt, wenn du noch eine Chance gekriegt hättest,“ sagte Ron hartnäckig.

Colin lächelte breiter als ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Dann ging er auf Ron zu und umarmte ihn tatsächlich, was den älteren Jungen erst überraschte, doch dann umarmte er Colin auch. Die Gryffindors klatschten etwas lauter und einige riefen Colin und Rons Namen.

„Sieht so aus, als wärst du der einzige Gryffindor der noch übrig ist!“ flüsterte Colin Ron ins Ohr, sein Tonfall fröhlich trotz der Tränen. „Also mach sie fertig! Ok?“

Ron klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „…Ok.“

Ramsay lächelte die beiden an bevor er sich wieder den applaudierenden Zuschauern zuwandte.

„Die nächsten Runde mit unseren Top Zehn der Köche wird in einer Woche genau hier stattfinden! Bitte unterstützt die Schülerköche bevor sie sich der nächsten Herausforderung stellen müssen… und wir freuen uns darauf, euch alle wieder zu sehen!“


	23. Die Einladung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-11-02  
> Oupsie, hab die Übersetzung n bisschen vernachlässigt weil ich so viel TOG Zeugs geschrieben hab die letzten Wochen! Bin aber noch voll dabei hier :)

Im Laufe der nächsten Tage redeten alle Hogwarts Schüler über nichts anderes als die Ergebnisse der ersten Runde des Wettbewerbs und was als nächstes passieren würde. Einige fingen sogar an, Theorien aufzustellen und Wetten darüber abzuschließen, wer wohl als nächstes rausfliegen würde.

Arjuna Belaji wurde schnell die Favoritin für den Sieg. Harry bemerkte, dass sie in den Gängen häufig von Ravenclaws oder auch Schülern aus anderen Häusern angehalten wurde, die ihr Fragen stellten und ihr für die nächste Runde Glück wünschten. Im Gegensatz dazu glaubten die meisten Schüler, dass Arjunas Freundin Astoria es nicht weit schaffen würde, da sie schon in der ersten Runde unter den letzten vier gewesen war.

„Es ist leider eine der schlimmsten Schwächen des Hauses Ravenclaw,“ sagte Luna sehr ernst. „Wir sind zwar offen gegenüber denen, die anders sind oder andere Meinungen haben… aber viele von uns verachten Versager.“

Harry hatte am Montag ein Treffen mit Dumbledore. Während Harry weg war und Hermine sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht für Alte Runen machte, ging Ron hinunter in die Bibliothek. Er hoffte, ein paar gute Kochbücher zu finden, die er durchsehen konnte während Harry und Hermine mit Hausaufgaben beschäftigt waren- und da viele der jüngeren Schüler noch Unterricht hatten, würde er es hoffentlich in die Bücherei schaffen bevor alle Fünftklässler ankamen, um für die ZAGs zu lernen.

Als er in der Bücherei ankam, schlurfte Ron die Regale entlang bis er die magischen Kochbücher gefunden hatte. Als er ankam merkte er allerdings, dass jemand anderes bereits dabei war, die Bücher durchzusehen.

Es war Cho.

Sie drehte sich um, als sie ihn kommen hörte- als ihre Blicke sich kreuzten sahen beide schnell wieder weg.

„…Hallo,“ murmelte Ron.

„Hallo,“ antwortete Cho steif.

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen trat ein als die beiden die Buchtitel lasen und von Zeit zu Zeit ein Buch herauszogen, um es genauer anzusehen.

Ron und Cho hatten sich nie sonderlich gut verstanden. Nicht nur war Cho die Ex-Freundin von Rons bestem Freund- als sie sich zum ersten Mal kennengelernt hatten, hatte Ron auch noch ihre Lieblings-Quidditch Mannschaft, die Tutshill Tornados, beleidigt. Und natürlich war Cho Sucher für Ravenclaw, weshalb sie häufig gegen Harry antrat.

Einmal griff Ron nach einem Buch, doch Cho schnappte es sich zuerst.

„Sorry,“ murmelte er als er sie es nehmen ließ.

Sie antwortete nicht. Ron wollte aus Trotz nicht wieder etwas sagen, doch die Stille wurde immer unangenehmer… wenige Minuten später sah er von dem Buch auf, in dem er seine Nase vergraben hatte.

„…Du hast dich echt gut geschlagen in der letzten Runde,“ sagte er unbeholfen. „Deine Zimtschnecken… ham echt gut ausgesehn.“  
  


Cho sah überrascht auf, dann blickte sie zurück zu den Büchern. „…Danke.“

Erneut herrschte Schweigen. Einige Minuten später brach Cho es.

„…Du hast dich… auch recht gut angestellt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn ich nur zwei Zutaten hätte benutzen dürfen.“

Rons Ohren liefen rot an. „Ähm, na ja… ich hab nur versucht es noch zu retten…“

Die beiden schwiegen wieder, doch dieses Mal war es nicht ganz so unangenehm. Sie sahen sich noch einige weitere Bücher an und stapelten die, die sie ausleihen wollten, auf nebeneinanderstehenden Stapeln.

„Wolltest du auch Kochbücher ausleihen, bevor hier zu viel los ist?“ fragte Ron.

„Ja,“ sagte Cho. „Weil es nicht mehr lange hin ist bis zu den ZAGs und UTZs, wird die Bücherei immer geradezu _überrannt_ … Ich kann mich dann nie richtig konzentrieren.“

„Hermine auch nicht,“ sagte Ron mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Einen Moment später bemerkte er, dass er das nicht hätte erwähnen sollen (Hermine und Cho verstanden sich nach dem D.A. Debakel noch schlechter als sie). „Uh, Ich mein nur-“

„Ist schon in Ordnung,“ unterbrach Cho ihn, doch ihr kühler Tonfall widersprach ihr. „Sie ist eine deiner besten Freundinnen- du kannst nicht anders, als über sie zu reden. Genau wie Harry.“

Ron war unwohl. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte, wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu und es herrschte wieder einmal unangenehmes Schweigen.

Etwa eine Minute später ließ Cho das Buch in ihrer Hand leise zufallen und drehte sich zu Ron.

„Ron… Wieso hast du dich für den Wettbewerb angemeldet?“

Die Frage überraschte Ron.

„Ich bin nur neugierig,“ sprach Cho nachdenklich weiter. „Ich habe einiges über die anderen gehört, wieso sie mitmachen… Arjuna hat schon mit fünf Kochwettbewerbe gewonnen… Bridgets Mutter besitzt anscheinend ein eigenes Restaurant, das sich nur mühsam über Wasser hält… ich habe sogar gehört, dass Astoria versuchen will, eine eigene Wohnung zu mieten. Ich nehme an, ich bin am überlegen, ob, wer Erfolg hat oder nicht, etwas damit zu tun hat, ob jemand etwas hat, für dass sich harte Arbeit lohnt.“

Ron sah Cho nachdenklich an. Dann leckte er sich über die Lippen und atmete tief durch.

„Also… ich glaub vor allem mach ichs für meine Mum. _Sie_ ist der Koch in der Familie, nicht ich. Sie kocht alles für uns- Frühstück, Mittagessen, Abendessen, Geburtstagstorte, Weihnachtsstollen, Ostereier… jeden Tag, mein ganzes Leben lang.“

„Hört sich an, als sollte sie selbst ein Restaurant leiten,“ kommentierte Cho mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Ja!“ stimmte Ron ihr zu. „Mir ist gleich durch den Kopf geschossen, dass sie so einen Wettbewerb mit links gewinnen könnte, wenn sie nur mitmachen könnte. Aber sie kann nicht, also… hab ich mir gedacht, dass ichs versuche. Sie wollte schon ewig mal mit der Familie im Hell’s Kitchen Essen gehen, aber… naja… wir könns uns echt nicht leisten,“ murmelte er etwas peinlich berührt und sah zu Boden.

Cho nickte stumm und dachte über Rons Antwort nach. Sie blickte zu den Bücherregalen hinüber und sah sich geistesabwesend die Buchrücken an.

„Ich will ein Denkmal in Auftrag geben… für Cedric,“ gab sie leise zu.

Ron sah sichtlich überrumpelt auf. Der Blick aus seinen blauen Augen wurde etwas sanfter als er sein Kochbuch schloss und es sich unter den Arm klemmte.

„…Joa, das Preisgeld würde dafür ganz gut reichen…?“

Cho senkte den Kopf. „Ja. Ich will es hier in Hogwarts aufstellen lassen… wo jeder es sehen kann. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass er nicht mehr da ist… und es wird jeden Tag leichter mich an die guten Zeiten zu erinnern und nicht nur an das Schlechte zu denken… ich will, dass alle anderen das Gleiche tun. Ich will, dass sich _jeder_ an ihn erinnert.

„Er war dir wohl wirklich wichtig, was?“ fragte Ron leise.

„Ja.“

Ron biss sich auf die Lippe, tief in Gedanken versunken. Dann lächelte er Cho so gut er konnte an, obwohl er sich immer noch etwas unsicher fühlte.

„…Ich find das echt cool- was du machen willst. Ich hoff echt, dass du das schaffst.“

Cho lächelte zurück. „…Danke, Ron. Weißt du… du kannst manchmal wirklich nett sein- auch wenn du einen schrecklichen Geschmack bei Quidditch Mannschaften hast.“

Ron runzelte die Stirn, aber er war ihr nicht wirklich böse. Cho nahm ihren Stapel Kochbücher, warf ihre Haare nach hinten und ging an ihm vorbei.

„Viel Glück in der nächsten Runde!“ rief sie ihm über die Schulter zu.

„Dir auch!“ rief Ron zurück.

Madame Pince sah plötzlich um die Ecke, warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und machte laut „ _SHHH!“_

Ron zuckte zusammen. „Öh… ‚tschuldigung.“

Nicht viel später machte sich Ron auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, einen Stapel von etwa fünf Kochbüchern unter dem Arm. Er zwängte sich durch die Schüler in den Gängen und hielt nur kurz an, um Leuten zuzulächeln, die ihm zuwinkten oder ihm viel Glück für die nächste Runde wünschten. Er war gerade dabei, die Treppe zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum hochzugehen, als er eine bekannte Stimme seinen Namen rufen hörte.

„Hey! Ron!“

Es war Bridget. Sie lief hinüber, um ihm Hallo zu sagen und ihre dunkelgrüne Schultasche hüpfte bei jedem Schritt.

„Bridget…hi,“ begrüßte Ron sie.

Bridget grinste ihn breit an. „Klasse gemacht in der letzten Runde.“

Ron lachte unsicher. „Ha- sollte ich das nicht eher _dir_ sagen?“

„Oh, sicher,“ lachte Bridget. „Aber ich denke, es dir zu sagen passt trotzdem- einen Vertauschzauber bei deinem hartgekochten Ei zu benutzen war echt cool.“

„Kann sein,“ meinte Ron zurückhaltend, „Aber komm schon- Speck und Ahornsirup für Frühstücks-Fleischbällchen zu nehmen? Das war _echt_ super.“

Bridget knuffte ihn leicht in den Arm und grinste breit. „Du musst echt lernen, ‘n Kompliment anzunehmen, Weasley.“

Da musste Ron wirklich lachen.

„Egal, ich wollte jedenfalls mit dir reden,“ sagte Bridget geradeheraus. „Hannah Abbot und ich organisieren für morgen Abend sowas wie ‘ne Zusammenkunft in der Küche, damit wir vor der nächsten Runde Rezepte tauschen und zusammen üben können. Was meinst du?“

Ron blinzelte. „Rezepte austauschen? Aber… wieso sollten wir den anderen helfen wollen? Es ist ‘n Wettbewerb.“

„Klar… aber Hannah hat gesagt, dass jeder seine eigenen Stärken und Schwächen hat und auch eigene Aufgaben kriegen wird. Ich meine, du musstest mit Eiern arbeiten, ich mit Speck, und ein paar andere mit Milch… ich schätz mal, es wird nur noch schwieriger und spezifischer werden. Und mal ehrlich, ich weiß, dass ich noch viel lernen muss, und ich denk mal ich könnt von euch allen was lernen, also wieso nicht auch ihr von mir? Also was sagst du? Bist du dabei?“

Ron dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Es gab sicher einige wirklich talentierte Köche und Köchinnen im Wettbewerb… und wenn Hannah und Bridget beide bereit waren, ihr Wissen mit ihm zu teilen, obwohl er in der ersten Runde fast schon ausgeschieden war, schien es töricht, das Angebot auszuschlagen.

„Ok,“ sagte er. „Ich mach mit.“

„Super!“ sagte Bridget und zeigte wieder einmal in einem breiten Grinsen ihre Zähne. „Hannah hat schon Rose und Kevin überredet und ich hab Daphne dazu gekriegt mitzumachen… fehlen noch Cho, Astoria und Arjuna.“

Sie drehte sich um und winkte Ron zum Abschied zu als sie die Treppe hinunterging. „Komm um sieben zur Küche, ok?“

„Ok!“ rief Ron ihr nach.

Als Bridget wegging fühlte er sich plötzlich etwas nervös. Der Gedanke daran, vor den anderen Schülerköchen zu arbeiten, schien ihm seltsam und etwas furchterregend… aber es könnte schon gut sein, aus mehr Quellen zu lernen als nur aus der Bücherei. Es hatte ihm auch viel mehr Spaß gemacht, zuhause wirklich zu kochen, als zu versuchen, Kochbücher auswendig zu lernen…

Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichte, fand Ron Harry und Hermine vor dem Kamin im Gespräch. Er zwang die Falten von seiner Stirn, die dort aufgetaucht waren, als er seine Freunde ohne sich gesehen hatte, und ging mit einem Lächeln hinüber, um hallo zu sagen.

„Hey, Harry! Hermine!“

Die beiden drehten sich um, und ihre Gesichter hellten sich auf, als er sich auf den Stuhl zwischen ihnen setzte.

„Da bist du!“ sagte Harry. „Ich hab grade schon Hermine von meinem Treffen mit Dumbledore erzählt.“

„Wie liefs?“ fragte Ron begierig und setzte seinen Stapel Kochbücher auf einem Beistelltisch ab.

„Naja… er hat einen Job für mich,“ sagte Harry und senkte die Stimme. „Anscheinend hat Slughorn- du weißt schon, der Juror aus Slytherin- Tom Riddle vor fünfzig Jahren unterrichtet.“

Ron riss die Augen auf. „Whoa.“

„Ja,“ stimmte Harry ihm zu. „Slughorn hat Dumbledore eine von seinen Erinnerungen für sein Denkarium gegeben… aber das Problem ist, dass er sie verändert hat. Sie hört irgendwie komisch abrupt auf und alles wurde verschwommen und seltsam.“

„Wenn er sie zensiert hat, versucht er vermutlich, etwas zu verstecken,“ mutmaßte Hermine. „Etwas, von dem er nicht will, dass Dumbledore es sieht.“

„Dumbledore denkt das auch. Aber er hat mir gesagt, dass ich, während Slughorn in den nächsten zwei Monaten in Hogwarts zu Besuch ist, versuchen soll ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Ramsay hat mir gesagt, dass Slughorn es anscheinend mag, Schüler zu ‚sammeln‘- also die von denen er glaubt, dass sie mal erfolgreich werden- dann kann er Mentor spielen und von ihrem Ruhm leben… und Dumbledore glaubt, dass Slughorn mich bestimmt liebend gerne für seine Sammlung haben will, also soll ich ihn einfach… lassen, und dann die echte Erinnerung bekommen.“

Ron fasste sich an den Mund und überdachte das Ganze. „Hmmm… vielleicht kann ich Ramsay fragen, wann Slughorn und Bagnold an der Schule sein werden… dann kannst du ‚zufällig‘ in Slughorn reinstolpern und ‘ne Unterhaltung anfangen.“

„Das ist eine wundervolle Idee!“ sagte Hermine. „Du kannst einfach sagen, dass du die Richter etwas über ihre Kocherfahrungen fragen willst- das würde Ramsay sogar sicher beeindrucken, dass du von den Experten lernen willst…“

„Wenn wir schon davon reden,“ sagte Ron, „es gibt ein großes Treffen morgen in der Küche, für die Schülerköche. Bridget und Hannah organisieren es- sie haben sich gedacht, dass wir alle vor der nächsten Runde üben sollten. Ich kapier nicht ganz, wieso sie finden, dass wir alle zusammen kochen sollten, wenn wir gegeneinander antreten… aber ich werd nicht weiter nachfragen wenn’s für mich wohl nur von Vorteil ist, richtig?“

„Naja, es könnte schon Hintergedanken geben bei einer Einladung von einer _Slytherin_ ,“ sagte Harry skeptisch, „aber ich nehme an, wenn Hannah das mitorganisiert, ist es wahrscheinlich ok.“

„Hey, Bridget is ziemlich nett, also für eine Slytherin,“ kam Ron zu Bridgets Verteidigung. „Ich hab gehört, dass sie beim Wettbewerb mitmacht, um Geld fürs Restaurant ihrer Mutter zu verdienen- hört sich so an, als wären die beiden wie Mum und Dad und wir alle- arbeiten um über die Runden zu kommen.“

„Es ist genau wie Ramsay gesagt hat, weißt du noch, Harry?“ bemerkte Hermine. „Jeder Schüler ist ‚voll von Potential‘?“

„Selbst Crabbe und Goyle?“ fragte Harry amüsiert.

„…Vielleicht nicht _jeder_ Schüler,“ gab Ron zu.

Harry musste lachen.


	24. Küchentraining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-11-06  
> In Mitten des ganzen Chaos auf der Welt mal wieder in Ruhe n Kapitel übersetzt. Hoffe s sind keine Fehler drin, hab nicht den Nerv Korrekturzulesen.

Dienstagabend verabschiedete sich Ron nach dem Abendessen von Harry und Hermine. Sie winkten ihm nach, als er sich auf den Weg zur Küche machte und sahen so aus, als wäre ihnen bei dieser Trennung genauso unwohl wie ihm selbst. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich je wirklich gut dabei fühlen würde, etwas ohne die zwei zu machen…

Ron ging die Treppe nach unten in Richtung Verlies, ging um eine Ecke und hielt vor einem Porträt einer Obstschale inne. Er kitzelte die gemalte Birne und die Tür schwang mit einem lauten Kichern auf und ließ Ron in die Küche von Hogwarts eintreten.

Die Kochstationen bei der Tür waren verlassen- es schien, als hätten die Hauselfen sie schon für die Schülerköche sauber gemacht. Als Ron eintrat, bemerkte er sofort einige seiner Konkurrenten- die dunkelhaarige, unheimlich schöne Daphne, Kevins Lockenkopf, die kleine Rose mit ihren braunen Haarschwänzen und rosigen Wangen, die lächelnde blonde Hannah und Bridget, die ihre schwarzen Haare zu einem Ballerina-Dutt hochgesteckt hatte. Alle sahen auf als er hereinkam.

„Ron, du hast es geschafft!“ sagte Hannah fröhlich.

Ron lachte unbeholfen. „Ja- hey.“

Er sah zu den anderen. Die zwei jüngeren Hufflepuffs lächelten und winkten, doch Daphne starrte Ron an als sei er eine Kakerlake, die gerade in den Raum gekrochen war. Er starrte genauso finster zurück.

„Wo sind die Ravenclaws?“ fragte Ron. „Kommen die auch?“

„Arjuna hat gesagt, dass sie schon jeden Morgen in der Küche geübt hat und keine Extrahilfe braucht,“ sagte Bridget, und Ron konnte etwas Verachtung in ihrer Stimme hören. „Da Arjuna kein Intersse hat, hat Astoria auch nein gesagt. Und Cho hatte schon iner Freundin versprochen, einen dreißig Seiten Aufsatz für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste anzufangen… ehrlich, so hart wie Snape mit seiner ZAG Klasse umgeht kann ich ihr nicht böse sein.“

„Sie muss diese Hausaufgaben nicht machen,“ wies Daphne sie kühl hin. „Sie ist durch den Wettbewerb davon entschuldigt.“

„Ja, aber du weißt doch, wie die Ravenclaws sind,“ sagte Bridget zynisch, „Hausaufgaben sind ihre Religion.“

Daphne lächelte zustimmend. Hannah sah die beiden missbilligend an.

„Oh, kommt schon, ihr beiden,“ sagte die Hufflepuff Vertrauensschülerin geduldig, „vielleicht ist der Aufsatz fällig, wenn der Wettbewerb schon vorbei ist, und Cho will früh anfangen. Oder sie hilft einer Freundin- niemand kann ihr dafür böse sein…“

„Was ist mit Millicent?“ fragte Rose unschuldig.

Ron konnte sich ein Lachen nicht ganz verkneifen- und zu seiner Überraschung ging es Daphne genauso.

„Liebes… du kennst Millicent nicht.“ Sagte Daphne kühl.

Hannah verschränkte die Arme, ihr geduldiges Gesicht verzog keine Miene als sie sich Rose zuwandte. „Millicent hat einen gewissen Ruf an der Schule- sie bleibt lieber für sich und kann etwas… unfreundlich sein.“

„Und sie haut dir in die Fresse, wenn du sie nur komisch anguckst,“ setzte Ron lachend hinzu.

Bridget stieß ihn spielerisch in die Rippen. „Das ist glaub vor allem nur Getue. Aber ernsthaft, ich glaub nicht, dass sie Hilfe akzeptieren würde. Sie ist zu stolz- und ich kann das verstehen. Egal…“ ihre Stimme wurde geschäftsmäßiger als sie auf Daphne deutete, „jedenfalls haben Daphne und ich gedacht, dass es lustig wäre, unsere eigene Pasta zu machen- wir müssen dieselben Sachen benutzen, also arbeiten wir am Anfang zusammen, aber dann machen wir jeder unsere eigenen Nudeln mit eigenen Gewürzen und so. Hast du schonmal Nudeln gemacht, Ron?“

„Nicht selber…“ gab Ron zu.

Er wurde allerdings unterbrochen, als eine weitere Person eintrat. Die Gruppe drehte sich um und sah Astoria durch das Porträtloch klettern. Sie sah etwas zerzaust aus, als sie schließlich in der Küche stand.

„Astoria!“ sagte Bridget überrascht. „Ich hab gedacht, du kommst nicht.“

Astoria sah von einem zum anderen. Der Blick aus ihren hellblauen Augen verriet, wie unwohl ihr war, während ihr Gesicht wie versteinert war.

„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht,“ sagte sie leise.

Ihre Augen blieben einen Moment lang an Daphne hängen, die sie genauso erstarrt ansah.

„Natürlich nicht!“ sagte Hannah warm, nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie zu den anderen. „Wir sind froh, dass du es dir nochmal überlegt hast! Komm, wir wollten gerade anfangen, Nudeln zu machen!“

Hannah nahm Astoria mit zur anderen Seite der Küche, weit weg von dem Tisch, an dem Daphne und Bridget schon ihre Sachen abgestellt hatten. Da der letzte freie Platz zwischen Daphne und Kevin zu sein schien, stellte Ron unbeholfen seine Schultasche zwischen den beiden auf den Boden, rollte die Ärmel hoch und warf Daphne einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Nun, der erste Schritt,“ sagte Daphne in einer Lehrmeister Stimme als sie ein Ei aufschlug und begann, es schaumig zu schlagen, „ist der Pasta-Teig. Dafür braucht ihr eine Tasse voll Mehl, Eier und Salz.“

Bridget nahm Mehl und den Messbecher, Ron suchte nach der Salzpackung.

„Siebt das Mehl in eine Schüssel und fügt einen halben Esslöffel Salz hinzu,“ wies Daphne sie an.

Nachdem Ron und Bridget fertig waren, goss Daphne ihre gelbliche Ei-Mixtur dazu, schnappte sich die Schüssel und begann, alles zusammen zu rühren.

„Bridget, ich brauche eine mit Mehl bedeckte Fläche, wenn ich hiermit fertig bin,“ bellte Daphne.

Bridget war scheinbar nicht im Geringsten beleidigt von Daphnes Befehlston und bedeckte ein Wachspapier mit Mehl. Daphne rührte währenddessen weiter den Teig, obwohl es merkbar schwieriger wurde.

„Wenn er fertig ist- sollte der Teig ziemlich fest sein,“ schnaufte Daphne. „Also braucht ihr etwas Wasser, um ihn formbar zu machen- Weasley, bring das Wasser, ja?“

Ron runzelte bei ihrem Tonfall die Stirn, nahm aber trotzdem den Messbecher und ging zum Wasserhahn, um ihn halb mit Wasser zu füllen.

„Nur ein wenig,“ warnte Daphne ihn, als er begann, Wasser in den Teig zu gießen, „Wenig- _Stopp!_ Das reicht!“

Ron stellte den Messbecher beiseite und Daphne stellte die Rührschüssel auf den Tisch. Dann nahm sie den Teig in beide Hände und legte ihn Stückchenweise auf das Mehl.

„Jetzt kommen wir zum wichtigsten Teil beim Pasta kochen,“ diktierte sie, während ihre Hände mit dem Teig arbeiteten, „Es muss schnell gemacht werden. Wenn ihr zu langsam seid, trocknet der Teig aus.“

Sie nahm das Nudelholz und begann, den Teig auszurollen. Dann nahm sie ihren Stab, der bis dahin als Haarschmuck in ihrem Dutt gesteckt hatte, um den Teig in der Luft noch dünner zu strecken.

„Ihr könnt entweder das Nudelholz nehmen, oder Magie verwenden, um den Teig dünn genug zu bekommen, das geht so: _Extendalata!_ Eine Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk und über den Teig. Vorsichtig, nicht zu sehr, sonst bekommt der Teig Risse. Je nachdem, welche Art von Pasta ihr kochen wollt, braucht ihr unterschiedlich dicken Teig, doch für die Capellini die ich machen will muss der Teig sehr lang und dünn sein. Von hier an könnt ihr den Teig entweder in die Nudelmaschine stecken oder sie selbst mit dem Schnitt Zauber zertrennen.“

„Der Schnitt Zauber heißt _Diffindo_ ,“ sagte eine andere Stimme leise.

Daphne sah wütend zu Astoria- die jüngere Greengrass Schwester blickte zu Rose, die etwas verwirrt ausgesehen hatte.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht,“ fauchte Daphne.

Astoria sah zu ihrer Schwester. Sie sah etwas verletzt aus.

„Sie wollte nur Rose erklären, wie es geht,“ versuchte Hannah die Wogen zu glätten, „Rose hat wahrscheinlich noch keinen Schneidezauber gelernt…“  
„Ich kann selbst sehr gut alles erklären,“ unterbrach Daphne sie kalt. „Wenn Rose eine Erklärung will, sollte sie danach fragen.“

„Astoria wollte nur helfen,“ versuchte Kevin Daphne ebenfalls versöhnlich zu stimmen.

„Wie schon gesagt brauche ich keine Hilfe- schon gar nicht von ihr.“

Astoria sah weg. Ron bemerkte, dass er ihre Haltung bisher nur bei einer weiteren Person gesehen hatte- einen Moment lang erinnerte sie ihn an Neville, wenn er sich auf die Zunge biss und Draco Malfoys Mobbing erleiden musste. Die Erinnerung ließ Ron wütend zu Daphne herumwirbeln.

„Was ist dein Problem?!“ wollte er wissen.

Daphne drehte sich mit einem kalten Blick zu ihm um. „ _Entschuldige_ bitte?“

„Sie wollte dir nur helfen und du beißt ihr fast den Kopf ab dafür,“ fauchte Ron. „Du willst also keine Hilfe, na und? Sie wollte nur nett sein!“

„Sie hat gedacht, dass ich es nicht alleine schaffen kann,“ schoss Daphne zurück. Ihre Stimme wurde im Gegensatz zu Rons immer kälter und leiser.

„Sie war _nett_! Nicht dass du es _verdient_ hättest-“

„Halt die Klappe!“

Alle drehten sich zu Astoria um. Ihre blauen Augen blitzten als sie Ron und Daphne anfunkelte.

„Offensichtlich hätte ich gar nicht kommen sollen,“ sagte sie leise. „Ich geh dann jetzt.“

„Nein!“ bat Hannah sie inständig als Astoria schon ihre Sachen zusammenpackte. „Nein, Astoria, mach das nicht-“

„Astoria, bleib sofort stehen und hör mir zu oder ich werde deine Beine zusammenhexen.“

Alle drehten sich zu Bridget, die ihren Stab gezogen hatte und ihn auf Astoria gerichtet hielt. Die jüngere Greengrass hielt inne und sah Bridget mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Wenn du Wettbewerb nicht gewinnen willst und dir das Preisgeld egal ist, dann los- geh schon,“ sagte Bridget, und ihre leise, klare Stimme schien die Stille zu zerschneiden. „Aber du kannst wirklich nicht behaupten, dass du momentan gewinnen kannst, du warst in der ersten Runde schon unter den letzten vier…“

Damit drehte sich Bridget zu Daphne und sah sie genauso wütend an. „…Etwas, von dem _du_ nur knapp davongekommen bist. Wir haben alle unsere Gründe, bei diesem Wettbewerb mitzumachen- mir ist es ehrlich gesagt egal, was eure Gründe sind, aber ich weiß, dass wir alle für etwas arbeiten. Und ich weiß, dass wir alle unsere eigenen Stärken haben. Wenn ihr nur weiterstreitet, macht ihr das nur aus Stolz und nicht, weil es das beste für euch ist. Ich weiß, dass ich lernen muss, mit Magie zu kochen, wenn ich in diesem Wettbewerb weiterkommen will. Ich weiß, dass Ron lernen muss, gescheite Pfannkuchen zu backen. Ich weiß, dass du lernen wolltest, einen Vertauscher zu benutzen, um Essen in ein anderes zu kriegen, Daphne,“ fügte sie mit einem fiesen Grinsen hinzu.

Ron sah überrascht auf und sah, wie Daphne rot anlief-

„Klar ist es seltsam, unsere Konkurrenz um Hilfe zu fragen,“ sagte Bridget kühl, „aber wenn wir uns alle gegenseitig helfen und unser Wissen teilen, kommen wir auch alle weiter. Eine Hand wäscht die andere, richtig?“

„Richtig,“ sagte Kevin schnell, sein Tonfall viel fröhlicher als Bridgets. „Dieser Wettbewerb bedeutet gar nichts, wenn wir nicht dieselben Chancen haben. Ich weiß, dass ich schon länger koche als manche von euch… wahrscheinlich noch nicht so lange wie andere… aber ich will nicht gewinnen, wenn ich es nicht wirklich verdient habe.“

„Ich auch nicht,“ sagte Hannah sanft. Rose nickte zustimmend.

Kevin ging zu Astoria hinüber und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. „Komm her… wir können ja mit unserem eigenen Teig anfangen, hm? Du weißt auch, wie man Nudeln macht, richtig?“

Astorias blaue Augen flitzten vom Boden zu Daphne, die sie mit ebenso undurchdringlichen dunklen Augen ansah.

„…Ja,“ sagte sie leise, „Ich weiß wies geht.“

Daphne sah weg und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Nudelteig vor sich.

„Also dann,“ sagte Hannah geduldig, „lasst uns wieder anfangen! Wir machen hier noch einen Teig, rühren die Eier, mischen Mehl und Salz…“

Als die Köche auf der anderen Seite des Raums mit ihrem eigenen Teig anfingen, wandte Ron sich der älteren Greengrass Schwester zu.

„…Du willst echt lernen, Essen mit anderem Essen zu vertauschen?“

Daphne drehte sich nicht zu ihm um und schnaubte leise, um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen.

„Das war ein hübscher Trick, was du gemacht hast,“ sagte sie schlecht gelaunt, „Ich hatte überlegt, dass es damit schneller gehen könnte, eine Lavatorte mit geschmolzener Schokolade zu backen.“

Ron dachte darüber nach. „…die Kuchenmitte mit Schokoladenfüllung auszutauschen, damit man den Kuchen nicht in Einzelteilen backen muss. Das ist ‘ne coole Idee.“

Daphne drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn verächtlich an.

„Naja, wenn du willst, kann ich’s dir zeigen,“ sagte Ron betreten. „Ich mein… es ist echt nur ein normaler Vertauschzauber… du musst halt nur drauf achten, das innere was du tauschen willst zu visualisieren, damit du alles rauskriegst und nichts dalässt… hier, ich zeig‘s dir-“

Er nahm ein Ei aus dem Karton und nahm sich eine Handvoll Mehl. Bridget sah neugierig über Daphnes Schulter.

„Also wenn ich das Mehl in das Ei kriegen will, stell ich mir das flüssige Ei vor- fange an, meinen Stab zu bewegen- und zieh ihn dann vom Mehl zum Ein in einer Schlinge, und spreche den Zauber- _Hocest Mutatio!“_

Mit einem weißen Blitz verschwand das Mehl. Ron nahm dann das Ei vom Tisch, schlug es auf und ließ den Mehlinhalt auf den Tisch rieseln.

„Siehst du? Einfach.“

Daphnes Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich etwas aufgehellt, sie sah nicht mehr ganz so herablassend aus. „Nicht schlecht, Weasley.“

„Übersetzung- sie ist beeindruckt,“ sagte Bridget trocken.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt.“ Schoss Daphne zurück.

„Natürlich nicht- Aber Gryffindors sprechen kein Slytherin. Die sind zu blöd dafür.“

Ron musste wider Willen grinsen. „Ach ja? Dabei wars ein _Gryffindor_ der rausgefunden hat, wie man Essen vertauschen kann, nicht die Slytherins.“

„Touché,“ antwortete Bridget mit einem Lachen.

Daphne lächelte auch ein bisschen.

„…Weasley, weißt du, wie man einen Shepherds Pie backt?“

„Ähm, klar,“ sagte Ron und blinzelte überrascht. „Kann das nicht jeder?“

„Mutter und Vater haben das zuhause nie aufgetischt,“ sagte Daphne sittsam, „Sie sagen, dass es etwas für die Arbeiterklasse ist, und haben Onkel Hyperion verboten, uns beizubringen wie man ihn macht.“

Ron bemerkte, dass Astoria der Unterhaltung zuhörte, doch sie drehte sich immer schnell weg, wenn sich ihre und Rons Blicke trafen.

„…Na dann,“ sagte Ron ruhig, „das kriegen wir hin!“

Er drehte sich zur anderen Seite der Küche.

„Hey, Astoria,“ rief er durch den Raum und winkte sie herüber, „willst du mit uns einen Shepherds Pie backen, wenn du mit dem Nudelteig fertig bist?“

Astoria blickte überrumpelt auf. Sie sah zu Daphne, die ihren Blicken auswich. Dann lächelte sie Ron vorsichtig zu.

„…Okay.“


	25. 2. Runde: Vorauswahl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2021-02-17  
> boykottiert die neue Harry Potter Serie, JKR macht sonst Geld damit.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, glitzerten Rons Augen so sehr, wie sie es seit seinem Quidditch Sieg nicht mehr getan hatten. Während dem Frühstück erzählte Ron ihm und Hermine begeistert über all die coolen Dinge, die er gelernt hatte. Hannah hatte ihnen beigebracht, die Farben der Zutaten mit Magie zu ändern, Daphne und Astoria hatten gezeigt, wie man selbst Nudeln machen und eine wunderbare Wein-Soße kochen kann, Rose hatte vorgemacht, wie etwas flambiert wird, Kevin hatte den anderen beim zubereiten von Meringues geholfen und Bridget hatte ihnen erklärt, wie man Croissants backt, so dass sie perfekt leicht und fluffig werden.

„Und hört euch das an- Daphne? Sie hat mich gebeten, ihr zu zeigen, wie man einen Shepherd’s Pie backt, weil ihre Familie es ihr und Astoria nie beigebracht hat,“ erzählte Ron Harry und Hermine als sie in die große Halle gingen. Er sprach leise trotz seiner wilden Gesten. „Also hab ich ihr Mums Rezept gezeigt, und als wir fertig waren ham wir’s alle probiert, und ich schwör, Daphne hat richtig gestrahlt!“

Harry sah etwas perplex aus. „Echt jetzt?“

„Ja!“ sagte Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Es war verrückt! Ich mein- die Greengrass Familie hat ihren Ruf weg und so, aber noch viel wichtiger, Daphne is angeblich beste Freundin mit Pansy Parkinson und denen allen. Aber letzte Nacht ham wir zusammen gekocht und es war echt irgendwie nett…“

„Nun, ich nehme an, da Daphnes Schwester in Ravenclaw ist, muss sie etwas vernünftiger sein als ein paar andere Slytherins,“ gab Hermine zu bedenken.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, glaub ich nicht. Da läuft irgendwas gar nicht richtig zwischen Astoria und Daphne – ich habs gesehen als sie angekommen ist. Ich verstehs alles nicht, aber vielleicht ist es ein Haus Ding. Ich mein, die Greengrass Leute sind schon seit Ewigkeiten in Slytherin, die sind wahrscheinlich einfach ein komischer Haufen.“

„Wie die Malfoys,“ meinte Harry.

„Ja, wobei Greengrasses nie Todesser waren. Ich mein, ja, es gab schon viel Gerede über Malfoy noch bevor der alte Lucius geschnappt wurde, aber von dem was Dad so sagt gibt’s nichts was darauf deutet, dass die Greengrass Leute Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen früher unterstützt haben. Aber sie treiben sich trotzdem mit Leuten rum _die_ ihn unterstützt haben, also sind sie wahrscheinlich einfach nich so laut wie die anderen.

„Ist es dann nicht seltsam,“ sagte Hermine mit einem Stirnrunzeln, „dass Daphne und Astoria so gut mit euch zusammengearbeitet haben? Ich meine, wenn ihre Eltern mit Voldemort Sympathisanten befreundet sind-“ Ron zuckte bei diesem Namen zusammen, doch sie ignorierte ihn- „dann mögen sie doch vermutlich deine Familie nicht sonderlich, oder?“

Sobald Ron sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, nickte er zustimmend. „Genau. Und Bridget und Rose sind auch beide Muggelgeborene. Ich hatte schon gedacht, dass _Astoria_ vielleicht anders ist, weil sie in Ravenclaw ist… Aber ich nehm mal an, dass Daphne diesen ganzen reinblütigkeits Scheiß auch nicht glaubt… auch wenn sies auf ne komische Weise zeigt.“

Da Ron nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht mit Ramsay gesprochen hatte, fand Harry heraus, das Slughorn immer einen Tag vor der nächsten Runde ankommen würde, vor allem um dabei mitzuhelfen, alles für den Wettbewerb aufzubauen. Am Donnerstag schaffte es Harry, in Slughorn ‚hineinzustolpern‘ und eine Unterhaltung anzufangen- leider verriet Harry seine wirkliche Absicht zu früh und fragte nach der Erinnerung, und Slughorn zog sich daraufhin ganz zurück wie ein Gartengnom der in seinem Loch verschwand.

„Du musst es einfach nach der nächsten Runde wieder versuchen,“ beruhigte Hermine Harry.

„Ja,“ sagte Ron. „Du musst halt Geduld haben- ich glaub Slytherins sind nich so graderaus mit ihren Absichten- außer Bridget natürlich.“

Harry sah allerdings nicht ein, wie er Geduld haben konnte, wenn Dumbledore darauf zählte, dass er ihm die echte Erinnerung beschaffen würde. Er dachte offensichtlich, dass sie sehr wichtig war… also _musste_ er sie so schnell wie möglich bekommen.

Glücklicherweise musste sich Harry bei der nächsten Runde nicht allzu viele Sorgen um Ron machen. Seine positive Stimmung hatte den Rest der Woche angehalten, und als der Wettbewerb näher rückte, war er sich seiner Sache recht sicher.

„Ich glaube, das klappt schon,“ sagte Ron zu Hermine und Harry bevor er sich mit den anderen Wettbewerbern traf, „Ich meine, ich werd nie _komplett_ vorbereitet sein, weil die Richter uns ja überraschen wollen… aber ich denk, ich kann das schaffen.“

„Genau, du schaffst das,“ sagte Harry und grinste breit als er Ron auf die Schulter klopfte. „Mach sie fertig.“

„Du wirst super sein, Ron,“ fügte Hermine hinzu und ihre Wangen liefen etwas rötlich an als sie so zuversichtlich und logisch wie möglich weitersprach: „Ich meine, wirklich, du warst _immer_ gut, wenn es wirklich darauf ankam…“

Rons Gesicht wurde dunkelrot, obwohl er breit lächelte. „…Danke, Hermine. Naja… wir sehn uns.“

Harry und Hermine winkten ihm zum Abschied zu und er ging in Richtung Verlies weiter, um sich mit den anderen Wettbewerbern zu treffen.

An diesem Abend versammelte sich wieder die ganze Schule in den Zuschauertribünen. Jeder Teil des Stadions hatte eigene Flaggen gehisst: einige für die vier Häuser, einige für einzelne Schüler. Gryffindor hatte es da leicht, da nur noch einer der Ihren im Wettbewerb vertreten war, also machte es keinen großen Unterschied ob sie ‚Weasley ist unser King‘ oder ‚Gryffindor‘ Fahnen wehen ließen. Hufflepuff zeigte nur Hausfarben und -Sprüche auf ihren Bannen, Ravenclaw allerdings hielt fast nur Fahnen in die Höhe, auf denen in magisch bewegter blau und bronzener Kaligrafie ‚Astoria ist unser Ass‘ stand. Slytherin hatte etwa gleich viele Banner für alle drei ihrer Wettbewerber- Harry sah, dass Pansy Parkinson ein übergroßes Bild von Daphnes Gesicht in den Händen hielt, doch sie schien auf der Suche nach jemandem und davon zu abgelenkt zu sein, um das Plakat wirklich in die Höhe zu halten.

„Sie hält vermutlich nach Malfoy Ausschau,“ sagte Hermine mit einem leichten Grinsen, „Er geht ihr schon das ganze Jahr aus dem Weg… so wie’s aussieht, ist sie die einzige, die den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl noch nicht verstanden hat…“

Ginny rümpfte die Nase und grinste ebenfalls leicht. „Wohl eher das einzige lebende Wesen im ganzen Universum. Selbst ein Pygmy Puff hätte schon kapiert, das Malfoy nicht an ihr interessiert ist.“

Bei diesen Worten fingen Harrys Gedanken an zu rasen. Wo _war_ Malfoy? Absolut jeder war hier beim Wettbewerb- die perfekte Ablenkung, wenn jemand etwas geheim halten wollte…

Harry war schon fast aufgestanden, um die Karte des Rumtreibers aus seinem Koffer im Schlafsaal zu holen, als Ginny ihn am Arm packte und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Guck, da kommen sie!“

Die Richter schritten auf das Spielfeld, jeder gefolgt von den Wettbewerbern des jeweiligen Hauses. Dumbledore und Rons Ankunft brachte die Gryffindors dazu, sich fast heiser zu schreien- Ron winkte ihnen zu, er grinste so breit, dass er fast etwas betrunken aussah.

„Guten Morgen, ihr alle!“ begrüßte sie Ramsay. Seine Stimme war wärmer als je zuvor, fast schon väterlich. „Willkommen bei der nächsten Runde des MagicChef Junior Wettbewerbs! Wir sind alle froh, euch heute wieder dabeizuhaben!“

Slughorn grinste breit und charmant ins Publikum. „In der letzten Runde haben wie die Wettbewerber gebeten, uns ihr bestes Frühstück zuzubereiten.“

„In dieser nächsten Runde,“ sagte Bagnold mit feierlich ernster Stimme, „hoffen wir, für etwas Abwechslung sorgen zu können… und die Wettbewerber nicht zu unterfordern.“

Dumbledore legte Ron die Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte, Ron sah auf und sah die Augen des Schulleiters zwinkern als er in die Menge sah.

„In dieser Runde,“ sagte Dumbledore mit seltsam ruhiger Stimme, „haben wir es mit Betrügern zu tun- und ich meine damit nicht _nur_ die Richter.“

Alle Schülerköche sahen erschrocken zu ihren jeweiligen Juroren, und die Menge begann zu murmeln, als Dumbledore, der immer noch Ron die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte, eine große Flasche aus seinem Umhang zog. Im Inneren bewegte sich ein schlammartiger Trank- und sowohl Harry und Hermine erkannten ihn sofort als-

„Vielsafttrank!“ riefen beide laut.

„Ja!“ rief Dumbledore und lächelte breit und selbstsicher. „Wie eure Gerichte sind auch eure Richter nicht, wer sie zu sein vorgeben! Darf ich vorstellen: Horace Slughorn-“

Der Juror, von dem alle gedacht hatten, dass er Ramsay sei, verneigte sich leicht auf seinem Platz zwischen den Hufflepuff Köchen.

„-Millicent Bagnold…“

Die Richterin, die momentan wie Slughorn aussah, lächelte in die Runde.

„-Albus Dumbledore…“

Der Richter mit Millicent Bagnolds Gesicht winkte sacht ins Publikum und zwinkerte den Ravenclaw Mädchen neben sich zu.

„-und schließlich noch mich selbst,“ endete der Juror, den alle für Dumbledore gehalten hatten, „Gordon Ramsay!“

Das Publikum begann zu applaudieren, und nach ein paar Sekunden fing Ramsay wieder an zu sprechen.

„In der heutigen Challenge werdet ihr auf eurer Station eine Karte finden, die euch zeigen wird, ob ihr heute ein süßes oder ein herzhaftes Gericht zubereiten werdet. Ihr werdet dann ein Gericht herstellen, dass einem ähnelt, welches zur anderen Gruppe gehört. Zum Beispiel, sagen wir ihr bekommt die Karte ‚Süß‘ zugeteilt und wollt Eiscreme machen. Dann müsstet ihr das Eis nach etwas herzhaftem aussehen lassen, zum Beispiel eine Pellkartoffel. Ihr werdet von den Juroren nicht nur auf Geschmack und Kreativität geprüft, sondern auch auf die _Glaubwürdigkeit_ eures Gerichts.“

„Ihr werdet dreißig Minuten haben, um diese Herausforderung zu meistern, und der Sieger bekommt einen Hilfreichen Bonus für die Ausscheidungsrunde,“ sagte Dumbledore und warf Bagnolds locken über die Schulter. „Eure Zeit beginnt- jetzt.“

Die Schülerköche hasteten zu ihren Stationen wie Pferde auf der Rennbahn, und die Menge begann sofort, Ermutigungen und Anfeuerungen zu rufen, als die Wettbewerber von ihren Elfen-Partnern ihre Karten bekamen und sich an die Arbeit machten.

Diese Challenge lief besser für Ron als die erste, obwohl sein Tempo trotzdem sehr hektisch war. Wie beim letzten Mal hielt sein Fernglas auf Ron gerichtet, während Hermine sich die Konkurrenz ansah.

„Sieht so aus, als würde Kevin eine Art Auflauf machen… ich glaube, es ist Schokokuchen? Hannah macht Pizza mit weißer Schokolade als Käse und Erdbeeren anstatt Tomatensauce- das ist clever- wow, Astoria ist schon fast fertig… sieht aus wie Donuts, aber ich nehme mal an es sind nicht _wirklich_ Donuts…“

Ron nahm einen großen, runden Kuchen aus dem Ofen, während er auch etwas im Auge behielt, das wie eine Soße aussah, die auf dem Herd köchelte. Harry brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was Ron tat, doch als Ron seinen Stab in die Hand nahm und mit einem vorsichtigen _Incendio_ Zauberspruch Linien in den Kuchen ritzte, hatte Harry es kapiert. Er drehte sich Ginny zu, und seine Augen leuchteten auf.

„Ron macht eine-“ begann er.

„Ja!“ unterbrach Ginny ihn, genauso begeistert wie Harry.

Als die dreißig Minuten um waren, gingen die Schülerköche wieder einer nach dem anderen zu den Juroren. Die Richter waren noch verkleidet, waren der Scharade allerdings offensichtlich Müde geworden.

„Wie zur Hölle kommst du mit diesem _Bart_ klar, Dumbledore?“ fragte Ramsay entnervt und warf den langen weißen Rauschebart über die Schulter, um ihn aus dem Weg zu haben. „So ein nerviges Teil…“

„Jahrzehnte lange Übung, mein lieber Gordon,“ sagte Dumbledore kühl.

Kevin hatte einen ‚Hackbraten‘ gemacht, der in Wahrheit ein Schokoladenkuchen mit süßem rotem Guss war. Slughorn fand den Guss zu süß und merkte an, dass eine Erdbeersoße besser gepasst hätte, aber davon abgesehen lobten die Richter Kevins Idee und den Geschmack des Kuchens.

Astoria hatte ‚gezuckerte Donuts‘ gemacht, die in Wahrheit Brezelteig mit pink verzauberter Jalapeno Soße waren. Die Richter waren begeistert davon, wie realistisch ihre Donuts aussahen und lobten ihre Kreativität, doch Bagnold schlug ihr vor, dass sie sie noch mit ‚Streuseln‘ aus Salz hätte verbessern können.

Cho hatte einen ‚Eisbecher‘ aus Kartoffelbrei und Rindfleischsoße gekocht, mit einer Speck ‚Kirsche‘ oben drauf. Die Richter lobten den Geschmack, doch Ramsay war enttäuscht von ihrem Fehlen an Kreativität- schließlich hatte er sowohl Eis als auch Kartoffeln schon als Beispiel genannt, bevor die Runde überhaupt begonnen hatte.

Rose machte Gummibärchen aus Käse, den sie in verschiedene Farben verzaubert hatte. Obwohl Ramsay ihre Kreativität schätzte, kannten die meisten Richter Gummibärchen nicht, da es eine Muggel Süßigkeit war, und wünschten sich, dass sie eine andere Süßigkeit als Vorbild gewählt hätte.

Danach war Ron an der Reihe. Als er sich vor die Juroren stellte, raste sein Herz, doch er blieb aufrecht stehen.

„Hallo, Ron,“ begrüßte ihn Ramsay.

„Hallo, Professor Dumbledore,“ antwortete Ron trocken.

Die Gryffindors mussten lachen. Dumbledore blinzelte Ron verschmitzt zu, was auf Bagnolds elegantem Gesicht sehr amüsant aussah. Ramsay senkte den Kopf leicht und grinste, als er versuchte, seine Belustigung zu überspielen.

„Erzähl uns doch, was du für uns gemacht hast.“

„Also,“ begann Ron mit einem leichten Lächeln, „da ich euch letztes Mal nicht so viele Pfannkuchen gemacht habe… hab ich mir gedacht, dass ihr heute einen ganzen Stapel bekommt! Das hier ist ein Vanillekuchen mit gezuckerten Ingwer Stückchen, der so aussieht, wie ein Stapel herzhafter amerikanischer Pancakes mit Speck, übergossen mit Karamellsoße, die für Ahornsirup steht.“

Als Ron zu Ende gesprochen hatte, war sein ‚Pfannen‘ Kuchen von Dumbledore zu Ramsay zu Bagnold und zu Slughorn gewandert. Der Slytherin Juror, der immer noch wie Ramsay aussah, biss hinein und musste herzhaft lachen.

„Nun, mein Junge, ich muss schon sagen- ich bin _sehr_ beeindruckt! Dieser Kuchen ist wirklich schmackhaft.“

Bagnold, die immer noch Slughorns Gesicht trug, nickte höflich als Slughorn gleich noch ein paar Bissen aß. „Der Kuchen ist sehr zart, und dein Design ist sehr clever. Ich finde besonders deinen Einsatz von gezuckertem Ingwer als Speck sehr einfallsreich.“

„Ich nehme an, du hattest am Ende nicht mehr genug Zeit, um den Kuchen anzumalen oder die Farbe zu verzaubern,“ riet Ramsay. „Um ihn mehr gold-braun aussehen zu lassen, wie oben auf echten American Pancakes?“

„Ja, Sir,“ antwortete Ron zögerlich. „Ich schätz mal, ich hab ein bisschen zu lang dafür gebraucht, die Pfannkuchen zu schnitzen…“

„In Zukunft, falls du dieses Gericht wieder machst, könntest du den Kuchen etwas kleiner, oder die ‚Pfannkuchen‘ ein paar Millimeter dicker machen, damit du nicht so viele machen musst… obwohl du, _wenn_ du es in Zukunft wiederholst, wahrscheinlich nicht unter solchem Zeitdruck sein wirst,“ fügte Ramsay mit einem Grinsen hinzu. „Alles in allem gute Arbeit, Ron- gut gemacht.“

„Danke,“ sagte Ron.

Er ging zu seiner Station zurück und grinste breit als die Gryffindors laut grölend den Refrain von ‚Weasley ist unser King‘ sangen. Als er von den Richtern wegging, kam Bridget ihm mit ihrem Teller entgegen, und hob die Hand hoch als sie auf ihn zu kam. Ron grinste, und gab ihr einen High Five als sie aneinander vorbeigingen. Die meisten der Schüler auf den Tribünen redeten verdutzt durcheinander.

„Was soll das denn…?“ murmelte Ginny und zog argwöhnisch ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

Harry war einer der wenigen, den das Ganze nicht überrascht hatte. „Haben sich wohl gratuliert, nehm ich an.“

„Ja, aber wieso?“ fragte Ginny, immer noch perplex. „Ich meine- sie ist eine _Slytherin_.“

„Ron sagt, dass Bridget sehr nett ist, für eine Slytherin,“ sagte Hermine.

„Nett oder nicht, sie ist seine Rivalin im Wettbewerb,“ gab Ginny zurück, und sah Bridget mit schmalen Augen an, während die Richter ihren ‚Kuchen‘ ansahen, der sich als Hackbraten mit Knoblauch-Kartoffeln herausstellte. „Und Slytherins tun was immer nötig ist, um zu gewinnen- wer sagt, dass sie nicht nur so nett tut, um am Ende den Preis zu kriegen?“

Hermine sah nach unten und dachte darüber nach. Harry runzelte die Stirn, unsicher, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er vertraute Rons Urteilungsvermögen… aber was, wenn Ginny Recht hatte? Was, wenn alles, was Bridget gegenüber Ron getan hatte- nett sein, ihn zum Kochen einladen- nur ein Komplott war, um ihn in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen?

Als die Richter fertig waren, zogen sie sich wieder zurück, um das Ergebnis zu diskutieren, bevor sie sich der Menge zuwandten.

„Gratuliere, Schülerköche,“ sagte Dumbledore. „Eure betrügerischen Kreationen waren alle sehr kreativ, innovativ und natürlich sehr lecker. Die Gerichte, die am glaubwürdigsten waren, wurden gekocht von… Hannah-“

Hannah schlug beide Hände vor ihren breit lächelnden Mund.

„- Astoria…“

Astoria sah überrascht und begeistert aus.

„- Arjuna…“

Arjuna lächelte höflich, ihre schwarzen Augen blitzten.

„- und Ron.“

Ron sah so aus, als hätte ihm jemand mit einem Knüppel eins übergezogen. Er sah hin und her, zu Dobby, zur Gryffindortribüne, die wieder anfing zu grölen, dann zu den Richtern, und er grinste breit.

„Natürlich kann nur ein Koch die Runde gewinnen,“ sprach Dumbledore weiter, „und den Vorteil für die nächste Runde bekommen. Dieser Koch ist…“

In den Tribünen rutschten alle aufgeregt hin und her.

„…Arjuna.“

Die Ravenclaws jubelten und klatschten. Arjuna winkte ihren Unterstützern zu und lächelte leicht.

„Arjuna,“ sagte Slughorn während die Menge noch tobte, „dein Kebob Nachtisch hat wunderbar geschmeckt, und du hast Magie benutzt, um jede Frucht perfekt zu kochen. Gratuliere, meine Liebe.“

Als der Jubel leiser wurde, sprach Ramsay wieder.

„Nun denn… wir machen zehn Minuten Pause, nach denen auch der Effekt des Vielsafttrankes abklingen sollte, und die Richter werden wieder als sie selbst die Ausscheidungsrunde ankündigen können. Macht euch bereit- die nächste Herausforderung wird keine leichte sein!“


	26. Kapitel: 2. Runde: Elimination

Als die Richter zurückkehrten- Dumbledore in Lila, Slughorn in Dunkelblau, Bagnold in Hellgrün und Ramsay wie zu erwarten im Chefkoch Weiß- stellten sie sich in einer Reihe vor den Schülerköchen auf. Alle vier sahen sehr viel entspannter aus, da sie nun wieder in ihren eigenen Körpern steckten.

„In diesem Wettbewerb,“ begann Ramsay, „müsst ihr euer Talent und Durchhaltevermögen unter Beweis stellen, alles dafür geben, um besser zu sein als eure Konkurrenz. In dieser bestimmten Herausforderung allerdings, wird es anders sein.“

Bagnold ging nach vorne und hob ihren Zauberstab. In einer eleganten Bewegung wortloser Magie zauberte sie Tomaten und Basilikumblätter herbei, die für die Menge sichtbar vor ihr schwebten.

„Einzeln könnt ihr euer individuelles, einzigartiges Talent zeigen,“ sagte sie, und in ihrer Stimme schwang etwas Feierliches und, Harrys Meinung nach, zu viel Melodrama mit. „Doch wenn zwei talentierte Menschen zusammenarbeiten- dann kann etwas wahrlich magisches passieren!“

In einer kleinen Explosion aus buntem Feuerwerk verschwanden die Zutaten, und mit einem weiteren Heraufbeschwörungszauber ließ Bagnold eine Schale dampfende Tomatensuppe in die Luft schweben.

„Heute, liebe Schülerköche, werdet ihr getestet werden,“ kündigte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln an, das aus jedem Winkel perfekt aussah, „indem ihr alle zu zweit als Teams arbeiten und wunderbare Entrées für uns zubereiten müsst! Diese Entrées können alles sein, was ihr euch nur vorstellen könnt, aber ihr müsst Magie mit einbinden- aus Trank oder Zauberspruch- um einen magischen Effekt bei den Juroren auszulösen. Diese spezielle Version der Tomatensuppe habe ich zum Beispiel mit einem Schlaftrunk versetzt, um meinen Enkelkindern zu helfen, wenn sie krank im Bett liegen.“

„Damit die Herausforderung nicht zu… _einfach_ wird,“ sagte Dumbledore trocken, und seine blauen Augen blitzten, „werdet ihr natürlich _nicht_ mit jemandem aus eurem eigenen Haus arbeiten dürfen… und am Ende der Runde wird das schwächste Paar eliminiert werden.“

Die Zuschauer begannen wieder durcheinanderzureden. Ron bemerkte allerdings, dass nur die Schüler nervös aussahen, die Montagnacht nicht in der Küche gewesen waren, also Cho, Arjuna und Millicent.

„Arjuna, meine Liebe,“ sagte Slughorn, „Da du die letzte Herausforderung gewonnen hast, wirst _du_ die Teams zusammenstellen.“

Jetzt wurde Ron doch nervös. Arjuna war von Anfang an eine Bedrohung gewesen. Sie hätte die erste Vorrunde um Haaresbreite gewonnen, und war in beiden anderen Runden die Siegerin gewesen. Cho hatte außerdem erzählt, dass sie, was, vier blaue Schleifen gewonnen hatte, bevor sie überhaupt nach Hogwarts gekommen war, richtig? Dazu kam noch, dass Ron wusste, dass Ravenclaws generell schon sehr viel Kampfgeist hatten. Wenn Gryffindor im Quidditch gegen Ravenclaw angetreten war, war das gegnerische Team immer sehr strategisch zusammen geflogen.

Arjuna sah sich die anderen Schülerköche mit schmalen Augen an und überlegte. Dann sprach sie, methodisch und ruhig:

„Astoria mit Kevin…“

Astoria und Kevin lächelten sich vorsichtig an.

„Cho mit Daphne…“

Cho sah zögerlich zu Daphne, die ihr einen eisigen, misstrauischen Blick zuwarf.

„Bridget und…“

Ron biss sich auf die Lippe und hoffte-

„Rose…“

Ron atmete enttäuscht aus. Rose lächelte Bridget an, die zurücklächelte- allerdings bemerkte Ron auch, dass Bridget Arjuna kalt ansah.

„und Ron mit Millicent.“

Rons Magen fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Die Gryffindor und Slytherin Tribünen begannen sofort Buh-rufe und wütende Schreie hören zu lassen.

„Was für ein Beschiss!“ brüllte Ginny, ihre Backen rot vor Wut. „Arjuna das Ass, eher Arjuna der Arsch-!“

Leider saß Ginny neben Luna, und dementsprechend der Ravenclaw Tribüne, so dass ihr Schrei von einigen Ravenclaws gehört wurde, die ein „Arjuna ist unser Ass“ Banner hochhielten.

Mit offenem Mund sah Ron hinüber zu Millicent. Sie sah fast noch entsetzter aus als er- obwohl ihr Mund geschlossen war. Sie sah aus wie vor Schreck erstarrt- und so wütend, dass Ron fast schon Angst um sein Leben hatte.

„Also ist Hannah meine Partnerin,“ beendete Arjuna ihre Ansprache und ignorierte die lauten Rufe der Slytherins und Gryffindors.

„Sehr schön,“ sagte Bagnold zufrieden. „Teams, bitte geht zu einer der vorderen Fünf Stationen.“

Ron warf Bridget einen unwohlen Blick zu, dann ging er nach vorne zu der Station, an der er normalerweise arbeitete. Millicent schlappte nach vorne und stellte sich neben ihn, wobei sie allerdings mehr als eine Armlänge Abstand hielt.

„Jetzt, da die Teams entschieden sind,“ sagte Dumbledore, „gibt es nur noch eine Sache, um die wir uns kümmern müssen.“

Mit einer Zauberstabbewegung materialisierten sich goldene Ketten und Handschellen an den Knöcheln der Wettbewerber, die sie aneinanderfesselten. Alle Köche- selbst Kevin und Astoria, die recht zufrieden mit ihren Partnern gewesen waren- zuckten zusammen.

„Das wird sicherstellen, dass ihr _zusammen_ arbeitet während dieser Herausforderung,“ sagte Dumbledore amüsiert.

„Ihr werdet neunzig Minuten haben, um euer verzaubertes Entrée zuzubereiten,“ sagte Ramsay. „Eure Zeit beginnt... jetzt!“

Kevin und Astoria, Hannah und Arjuna und Rose und Bridget gingen gleich an die Arbeit. Cho und Daphne fingen etwas zögerlich an, Cho schlug Daphne etwas vor und Daphne hielt sich nur widerwillig an sie. Im Fall von Ron und Millicent allerdings, wurde Ron erschreckt als Millicent sofort nach vorne schoss und ohne Warnung zur Station ging, was ihn an der Kette nach vorne zog.

„H-hey!“ schnappte er vor Schmerz und Wut.

„Mach dich auf die Socken,“ knurrte Millicent ihn an. „Wir haben nur neunzig Minuten, und ich werde dich das nicht für mich versauen lassen-„

Ron Zog die Kette mit aller Macht zurück und ließ Millicent nach hinten stolpern.

„Jetzt aber,“ antwortete er kühl. „Wir können nicht anfangen zu arbeiten, wenn wir keinen Plan haben. Wir wissen ja noch nichmal _was_ wir kochen wollen!“

Millicent wirbelte zu ihm herum und sah ihn wütend an. „Du hast noch keinen Plan was wir machen. Ich weiß schon was ich tue- also lass mich nur machen, dann schaffen wir es beide durch diese Runde!“

Ron lachte trocken. „Ach ja, das hört sich ja klasse an. Ich soll mich einfach hinsetzen und dir vertrauen, dass du es nicht versaust und meinen Platz im Wettbewerb in Gefahr bringst? Als ob!“

„Ich hab keine Zeit, mit dir Händchen zu halten, Weasley!“

„Gut! Will mir auch gar nicht vorstellen, _deine_ Hand halten zu müssen-“

Millicent packte Ron am Kragen, hob die Faust und wollte ihm ins Gesicht schlagen-

„Meister Weasley!“

„Lady Millicent!“

Winky und Dobby stellten sich zwischen die zwei Schülerköche, und hoben beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Bitte- bitte streitet euch nicht, Miss Millicent,“ schluchzte Winky.

„Meister Weasley kann die Herausforderung nicht schaffen, wenn er sich streitet,“ quietschte Dobby. „Und wenn Meister Weasley kein Gericht hat, wird Meister Weasley verlieren!“

Ron und Millicent warfen einander hasserfüllte Blicke zu, eisiges Blau auf dunkles braun. Dann ließ Millicent langsam Rons Kragen los, doch ihre Hand blieb noch nah an seiner Kehle, als ob sie ihn erwürgen wollte.

„Wir machen Kartoffelsuppe mit Sellerie und Schalotten,“ sagte sie langsam. Ihr Tonfall schien es geradezu darauf anzusetzen, dass Ron ihr widersprach.

Ron nickte knapp. „Okay. Und der magische Teil?“

„Das finden wir später raus,“ meinte Millicent abschätzig, als sie sich zur Station umdrehte und begann, den Topf mit Olivenöl zu füllen.

„Nein,“ sagte Ron fest. „Wir überlegen das _jetzt_. Wenn wir einen Zauber benutzen wollen, dann müssen wir ihn während dem Mischen in die Suppe zaubern- Hannah hat mir das beigebracht, als sie uns gezeigt hat, wie man die Farben von Getränken ändern kann…“

„Dann nehmen wir eben einen Trank,“ sagte Millicent kühl, und sie hielt ihren Blick auf den Topf mit Olivenöl gerichtet.

„…Okay,“ gab Ron nach, doch in seiner Stimme schwang immer noch einiges an Irritation mit.

Dobby und Winky erschienen wieder mit Kartoffeln, Sellerie und Schalotten in den Armen. Ron schnappte sich die Kartoffeln und begann, sie in Stücke zu schneiden. Die Bewegung ließ ihn seine Wut abbauen, so dass er klarer denken konnte.

„Wieso benutzen wir keinen Beruhigungstrank?“ fragte er nachdenklich, während er weiter Kartoffeln schnitt, „Das wär doch ein guter Effekt von ner Suppe.“

„Der Asphodelus würde schlecht mit den Schalotten reagieren,“ antwortete Millicent ernst.

„Echt jetzt?“ fragte Ron überrascht.

„Zwiebelgewächse passen nicht gut zu Asphodelus- sie sterben gleich. Einmal hat meine alte Hauselve Lowry den Fehler gemacht, Zwiebeln neben den Asphodelus Pflanzen meiner Mutter zu pflanzen, und sie waren am Ende alle schwarz und verrottet.“

„Igittigitt. Kein Beruhigungstrank, hab’s kapiert.“

Millicent nickte nur. Eine Weile lang arbeiteten die beiden schweigend nebeneinander, Millicent kümmerte sich um die Schalotten und Ron schnitt den Sellerie. Dobby und Winky sahen ihnen nervös zu und warteten darauf, weitere Anweisungen zu bekommen.

„Obwohl…“ murmelte Millicent mit etwas weniger harter Stimme, „wir könnten stattdessen einen Aufpäppeltrank nehmen.“

„Ja…“ sagte Ron langsam. „Ja, das würde klappen! Ich meine, viele Leute essen Suppe, wenn sie krank sind- Bagnold hat es selbst erwähnt-“

„Und s ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir ihre Idee geklaut,“ unterbrach Millicent ihn nachdenklich. „Wir haben das ganze ja ganz anders angefangen-„

„Ich habs!“ sagte Ron aufgeregt. „Wieso nehmen wir keine roten Paprika dazu? Dann haben wir eine red pepper Suppe-„

„Mit pepper-up Trank drin,“ beendete Millicent den Satz.

„Genau!“

Millicent’s kleine braune Augen leuchteten fast, als sie darüber nachdachte. „…das ist echt ne gute Idee.“

„Sei mal nich so überrascht, ja?“ sagte Ron sarkastisch.

Millicent sah ihn mit schmalen Augen an, doch diesmal war fast etwas wie Humor darin. „Ok- Weasley, wieso mischst du nicht die Zutaten, während ich den Trank braue?“

„Hört sich gut an,“ sagte Ron.

Er drehte sich Dobby zu. „Kannst du uns einen kleinen Kessel besorgen?“

„Kommt sofort, Meister Weasley!“ sagte Dobby, und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht als er mit einem _Knall_ verschwand.

Millicent drehte sich ebenfalls Winky zu. „Winky… könntest du mir Käferaugen, Löwenzahnwurzeln und eine Phiole Honigwasser aus Professor Snapes Abstellraum holen, bitte?“

„Ja, Miss Millicent!“ antwortete Winky pflichtbewusst. „Natürlich!“

„Nur, wenn Professor Snape dich lässt!“ sagte Millicent hart, bevor Winky ebenfalls verschwinden konnte. „Bevor du gehst, suchst du ihn auf der Tribüne und sagst ihm, das Millicent die Zutaten für ihr Gericht braucht. Hol die Zutaten _nur_ , wenn er ja sagt- verstanden?“

Winky nickte. „Ja, Miss!“ danach verschwand sie mit einem _Knall_.

Ron sah Millicent verwirrt an. „Was, glaubst du etwa, dass Snape uns einfach die Sachen haben lässt?“

Millicent schnaubte. „Klar wird er.“

Ron runzelte die Stirn. Dann hatte er plötzlich einen Gedanken, bei dem er seine Augen weit aufriss.

„…Du willst nur nicht, dass Winky ärger kriegt, wenn sie was nimmt ohne zu fragen.“

Millicent zuckte mit den Achseln, als wäre ihr das alles egal. „Hauselven bestrafen sich für dumme Sachen- besser, sie fragen erst, bevor sich was nehmen.“

Ron sah Millicent einen Moment lang prüfend an. Dann lächelte er sie an.

„Hey, Millicent?“

„Was?“

„Wenn wir’s durch diese Runde geschafft haben… erinner mich daran, dir mal von Belfer zu erzählen…“

Nachdem Winky mit den Zaubertrankzutaten zurückkam und Dobby ihnen den Kessel brachte, Machten Millicent und Ron sofort weiter, und die Zeit raste nur so dahin. Die beiden waren eine Minute vor Ende fertig, und hatten gerade noch genug Zeit, die Suppe in vier Schüsseln für die Richter zu schütten, und Käse und Koriander als Dekoration darüberzustreuen.

Rose und Bridget kamen zuerst dran. Sie hatten eine Pastete mit einem Aufheiterungszauber versetzt. Leider hatte der Zauber schlecht mit dem Schweinefleisch reagiert, was das Ganze sehr zäh und wässrig machte. Der Zauberspruch funktionierte allerdings trotz des negativen Effekts auf Konsistenz und Geschmack. Ramsay merkte auch an, dass Rose und Bridget Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatten, miteinander zu arbeiten – Rose, die impulsiv und hibbelig war, traf auf Bridget, die methodisch und nachdenklich war. Letztendlich hatten sie es geschafft, recht produktiv zusammenzuarbeiten, trotz ihrer unterschiedlichen Ansätze und wenig magischem Wissen, doch diese Dinge hatten dem Endprodukt sicher nicht gutgetan.

‚Deshalb hat Arjuna Bridget und Rose zusammengetan,‘ realisierte Ron jetzt. ‚Sie sind beide Muggelgeborene, und Rose ist erst im zweiten Jahr. Natürlich haben sie dann einen Nachteil, wenn sie ein magisches Entrée machen müssen.‘

Astoria und Kevin kamen als nächste dran. Sie hatten einen mit Zimt gewürzten Stroganoff vom Rind gemacht, den sie mit einem Schweigezauber durchtränkt hatten – in Astorias Worten, wollten sie dafür sorgen, dass die Juroren ‚sprachlos‘ waren. Der Zauber funktionierte wunderbar, und die Juroren waren gezwungen, ihre Worte mit ihren Stäben in die Luft zu schreiben. Bagnold lobte die Mischung aus süßem und herzhaftem Geschmack im Gericht, merkte allerdings an, dass sie keine realistische Verwendung von einem Schweigezauber in Essen sehen konnte, mal abgesehen von einem Streich. Ramsay lobte Kevin und Astorias Teamarbeit und wie sie ihre verschiedenen Geschmäcker gut kombiniert hatten, mit Astorias Vorliebe für Herzhaftem und Kevins für Süßem.

Danach waren Millicent und Ron an der Reihe. Die beiden gingen zusammen nach vorne, die Kette zwischen ihren Beinen band sie immer noch zusammen, also musste Ron mit kürzeren Schritten laufen, so dass die kleinere, rundere Millicent einfacher mit ihm mithalten konnte.

„Hallo, Ron, Millicent,“ begrüßte Dumbledore sie freundlich.

„Hi, Professor,“ sagte Ron. Millicent nicke höflich.

„Könnt ihr und erzählen, was ihr für uns gemacht habt, bitte?“

Ron sah Millicent aus dem Augenwinkel an. Millicent nickte, gab ihm leise die Erlaubnis für die beiden zu sprechen.

„…Wie haben euch eine… ‚Rote Pepper-Up Suppe‘ gemacht. Sie besteht aus roten Paprika, Kartoffeln, Sellerie, Schalotten, Pepper-Up Trank reingemischt und dekoriert mit Parmesan und Koriander.“

Als die Richter die Suppe kosteten, leckten sie sich über die Lippen- und, einem nach dem anderen dampfte es ihnen aus den Ohren.

„Wer hat den Aufpäppeltrank gebraut?“ fragte Slughorn eifrig, und sah begeistert aus über den Dampf, der ihm aus den Ohren kam. „Das sind die hübschesten Dampfwolken, die ich seit Jahren gesehen habe!“

Ron grinste Millicent an. Sie antwortete nicht, senkte nur leicht ten Kopf, und Slughorn klatschte fröhlich in die Hände.

„Wunderbare Arbeit!“ sagte er, „ _Meisterhaftes_ Tränke Brauen!“

„Du solltest sehr stolz auf dich sein, Millicent,“ stimmte Ramsay ihm zu. „Und Ron, ich glaube, ich habe gehört, wie du die roten Paprika vorgeschlagen hast?“

„Ja, Sir!“

„Sehr clever,“ sagte Ramsay. „Leider ist die Suppe selbst etwas dünn- ich denke, wenn man etwas wie Aufpäppeltrank in eine Suppe mischt, muss man der Verdünnung mit etwas wie Sonnenblumen Wurzeln entgegenwirken, und mit etwas Milch… mir ist auch aufgefallen,“ er legte seine Hände auf den Tisch und lehnte sich etwas vor, um Millicent und Ron kritisch anzusehen, „dass an eurer Station eine Menge los war. Darf ich Fragen, was es für ein Problem gab?“

Ron öffnete den Mund, wusste aber nicht, wie genau er es erklären konnte. Zu seiner Überraschung sprang Millicent ein.

„Ich hab immer alleine gekocht. Ich hab immer mein eigenes Ding durchgezogen, meine eigenen Ideen… und ich wollte wirklich keine Hilfe.“

„Dass ist keine sehr hilfreiche Einstellung, ob als Koch oder nicht,“ stellte Ramsay ernst fest. „Ich habe zwar oft meine Rezepte auf meine eigene Art und Weise gekocht, aber ich koche auch schon lang genug, um zu wissen, wie hilfreich zwei extra Hände und ein zweites Hirn in der Küche sein können- und dasselbe gilt auch bei allem anderen. Selbstständigkeit ist gut- isoliert zu sein aber nicht.“

Millicent antwortete nicht in Worten, doch Ron bemerkte, dass trotz der gespielten Gleichgültigkeit auf ihrem Gesicht ihre Augen recht feucht aussahen. Sie dachte definitiv über Ramsays Worte nach, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wie sie darauf antworten sollte.

„Ich hab wahrscheinlich auch nicht geholfen,“ warf Ron ein. „Ich habs am Anfang auf einen Streit angelegt… obwohls echt dumm war.“

Millicent sah Ron aus dem Augenwinkel mit unlesbarem Gesichtsausdruck an. Bagnold lächelte leicht.

„Es ist gut, dass ihr beide euch über eure eigenen Schwächen bewusst seid,“ sagte sie freundlich. „Und natürlich habt ihr euch am Ende zusammengerissen… darauf kommt es wirklich an. Gut gemacht.“

„Danke,“ murmelten Ron und Millicent gleichzeitig.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrer Station, und die Ketten um ihre Knöchel verschwanden, sobald sie sich umgedreht hatten.

„Du hättest das nicht sagen müssen,“ murmelte Millicent kaum hörbar.

„Nein,“ sagte Ron leichthin, „Aber ich wollte.“

„Wieso?“

„Ich schätz mal, ich wollte nicht, dass du die ganze Schuld abbekommst.“

„Also hast dus gemacht, um dich besser zu fühlen?“ fragte Millicent.

„So würd ichs jetzt auch nicht sagen,“ murmelte Ron. „Bist du jetzt echt sauer, weil ich versucht hab, zur Abwechslung mal nett zu sein?“

„Nein,“ antwortete Millicent kühl, und sie sah schon freundlicher drein. „Ich versteh schon, wieso du und Bridget miteinander klarkommt – sie muss auch immer nett sein zu Leuten, die ihr gegenüber überhaupt nicht freundlich sind.“

Ron grinste leicht. „Naja… es ist leichter, wenn man rausfindet, dass die Leute doch ganz ok sind, unter dem ganzen doofen Getue.“

„Ich glaube, das Wort, nach dem du suchst, ist ‚ _Bullshit_ ‘“, sagte Millicent fies, doch in ihren Augen flackerte etwas wie Humor.

Als die Richter damit fertig waren, sich die Gerichte anzusehen, besprachen sie die Ergebnisse. Es dauerte etwas länger als normalerweise; es schien, als würde Ramsay den anderen dreien bei einem Punkt widersprechen. Als die vier sich der Menge zuwandten, sah Ramsay immer noch nicht glücklich aus.

„Gut gemacht, Köche,“ sagte Bagnold, und lächelte warm in die Runde. Die Kamera des Tagespropheten blitzte einige Male auf, doch sie zuckte noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper. „Ihr alle habt euch heute wunderbar angestellt… doch ein Team war noch besser als der Rest. Dieses Team ist… Arjuna und Hannah!“

„ _Schon wieder_ Arjuna,“ grummelte Ginny, als die Ravelclaws und Hufflepuffs jubelten. „Ich bin sie echt leid…“

„Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass sie gut ist,“ sagte Luna träumerisch, „Es hat keinen Sinn, sauer zu sein, dass jemand gut ist in dem was er tut…“

„Euer Brathähnchen mit Kokosnuss Chutney war wirklich schmackhaft,“ sagte Slughorn warm, „Euer Elixir, Euphorie hervorzurufen, hat perfekt zum Essen gepasst, und besonders euer Chutney sah aus wie etwas aus einem professionellen Kochbuch!“

„Das ist so weil’s das vermutlich ist,“ murmelte Millicent leise.

Ron drehte sich zu ihr um. „Huh?“

„Ich kenn das Gericht- Ramsay hat seine eigene Version von Kokosnuss Chutney in einem seiner Kochbücher benutzt. Ich wette, Arjuna hat _exakt_ das Rezept benutzt.“

Ron sah von Arjuna zu Ramsay. „…Nein, das ergibt keinen Sinn- ich meine… Ramsay wäre doch nicht sauer, wenn Arjuna _sein_ Rezept benutzt hat, oder?“

„Er denkt wohl, dass sie nicht so viel über ihr Gericht nachgedacht hat wie der Rest von uns,“ sagte Millicent. „Wie beim Tränke brauen- Textbücher sind eine Krücke für echte harte Arbeit.“

Rons Augen drifteten wieder von Arjuna zu Ramsay. Ramsay sah zu ihm hinüber, und sofort klärte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, und er lächelte ihn an. Ron lächelte unbehaglich zurück.

„Ich frag mich, ob er für mich und Millicent war,“ dachte er. „Aber ich glaube, Astoria und Kevin fand er auch gut…“

„Die anderen Teams dieser Woche, die schon sicher sind,“ sagte Slughorn, „sind Astoria und Kevin… und Ron und Millicent.“

Alle vier Köche atmeten erleichtert auf.

„Damit sind noch Daphne, Cho, Bridget und Rose übrig,“ sagte Dumbledore. „Bitte tretet nach vorne.“

Alle vier Mädchen gingen von ihren Stationen weg nach vorne. Rose ging es am schlechtesten- sie zitterte wirklich. Cho war sehr bleich. Die zwei Slytherins hingegen blieben stoisch.

„Daphne und Cho. Euer Schokoladen Sufflé mit Schönheitszauber hatte sich widersprechende Geschmacksnoten, und der Zauber war nur teilweise eingemischt. Eure Teamarbeit ließ ebenfalls zu wünschen übrig, eine hat sofort die Macht an sich gerissen und konstruktive Kritik wurde schnell bitter.

„Bridget und Rose. Eure Pastete mit Aufmunterungszauber war zwar magisch effektiv, aber sehr zäh und nicht wirklich appetitlich. Dass ihr nie mit Magie zu kochen gelernt hattet stand euch im Weg, genau wie eure unterschiedlichen Arten und Weisen, in der Küche vorzugehen.“

Ron sah sich die vier Schülerköche an, die in dieser Runde herausfliegen könnten, und fühlte sich schrecklich. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand von ihnen gehen musste- sie _alle_ verdienten es, zu bleiben…

Dumbledore sah mit ernster Miene zu den vier Mädchen. „Die Köchinnen, die den Wettbewerb heute verlassen werden, sind…“

Die Schüler auf den Tribünen hielten den Atem an. Rose zitterte jetzt von Kopf bis Fuß.

„…Cho und Daphne.“

Rose fiel vor Erleichterung in sich zusammen. Cho schloss die Augen, senkte den Kopf und versteckte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Bridget drehte sich sofort Daphne zu, die kaum reagiert hatte, und umarmte sie. Daphne sah nach unten, so dass ihre langen dunklen Haare ihr ins Gesicht fielen und niemand ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Ravenclaw, Slytherin,“ sagte Dumbledore, „bitte applaudiert für eure Schülerköche.“

Höflicher Applaus klang auf. Arjuna klatschte leise, Hannah, Kevin und Astoria versuchten ebenfalls mitzuklatschen, doch die beiden ausgeschiedenen Köche interessierte die Geste offensichtlich nicht.

Rons Herz schwoll an vor Empathie und Traurigkeit, und er ließ Millicent an der Station zurück, ging nach vorne zu Cho und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Cho sah auf und wurde von ihm in eine Umarmung gezogen.

„Tut mir ehrlich leid,“ sagte er leise.

Chos Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, und zur Überraschung aller Ravenclaws in der Tribüne umarmte sie auch Ron.

„Ich werde nicht aufhören zu kämpfen,“ sagte sie leise. „Ich bekomme die Statue- irgendwann.“

Ron trat einen Schritt zurück und lächelte sie an. „Ich bin froh.“

Dann wandte er sich Daphne zu, die überrascht aufgesehen hatte, als er Cho umarmt hatte.

„Du willst wahrscheinlich keine Umarmung,“ stellte Ron trocken fest.

„Nein.“ Sagte Daphne.

Doch trotz der Tränenspuren auf ihrem Gesicht musste sie lächeln.


	27. Zitronenbonbons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2021-02-18

Nach der zweiten Runde wurde die Rivalität zwischen Ravenclaw und Gryffindor schlimmer. Harry musste an das Trimagische Tournier zurückdenken, als er sah, dass einige Schüler in den Gängen Buttons mit den Schriftzügen ‚ _Weasley ist unser King_ ‘ oder ‚ _Arjuna und Astoria sind unsere Asse_ ‘ trugen.

Nach Astorias Erfolg in der letzten Runde hatten die Ravenclaws angefangen, sie genauso sehr zu unterstützen wie Arjuna… doch Astoria fand die ganze Sache nicht sonderlich gut. Am Tag nach der zweiten Runde sah Ron, wie Astoria einen der ‚Arjuna und Astoria‘ Buttons mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck in den Müll warf und dann in Richtung Zauberkunst Klassenzimmer davonstampfte.

Am Montagmorgen kam Astorias wirkliche Meinung zu Ravenclaws Sinneswandel ans Licht, als sie und Arjuna in der großen Halle anfingen zu streiten. Es begann alles, als ein Ravenclaw Erstklässler die beiden um ein Autogramm gebeten hatte. Arjuna unterschrieb gerne, doch Astoria schickte den Jungen weg.

„Ich habe kein Interesse daran, für irgendjemanden den Star zu spielen,“ sagte sie zu ihm. „Jetzt verschwinde schon.“

Der Junge sah recht verletzt aus als er mit gesenktem Blick zum anderen Ende des Ravenclaw Tisches davonschlich.

Arjuna wendete sich stirnrunzelnd an Astoria. „Stori, du hättest ihm die Unterschrift geben sollen. Es ist doch nichts dabei.“

„Er wollte nur, dass ich für ihn unterschreibe, weil ich in der letzten Runde gut war,“ antwortete Astoria kühl.

„Er wollte deine Unterschrift, weil er dich _unterstützt_ ,“ korrigierte sie Astoria.

„Weil ich in der letzten Runde gut war. Wer hat mich nach der ersten Runde unterstützt, hm? Niemand.“

„ _Ich_ hab dich unterstützt.“ Sagte Arjuna leise.

Astorias Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, doch ihre blauen Augen blitzten. „Ach wirklich.“

„Ja, wirklich!“ schoss Arjuna zurück, erschrocken über Astorias Tonfall. „Ich wollte immer, dass du gut bist! Ich war froh, als du im Wettbewerb bleiben durftest- ich meine, wirklich, du warst die einzige, die es _verdient_ hatte zu bleiben-“

„ _Verdient?_ “ unterbrach Astoria sie ärgerlich. „Was verstehst du denn schon davon, etwas _verdient_ zu haben?“

Astoria war jetzt so laut, dass einige Mitschüler angefangen hatten, dem Streit zuzuhören.

„Cho wollte ein Denkmal für Cedric bauen!“ fauchte Astoria. „Sie hat mir nach der letzten Runde erzählt, dass sie dafür das Preisgeld benutzt hätte. Bridget versucht, dem Restaurant ihrer Mutter zu helfen! Und ich versuche, aus dem Haus meiner Eltern rauszukommen, bevor es zu spät ist!“

„Stori-“ fing Arjuna an zu reden, doch Astoria unterbrach sie.

„Wofür kämpfst du denn bitte?! Du machst nur beim Wettbewerb mit, um zu gewinnen! Du hast _keine_ Ahnung davon, wer es _verdient_ hat zu gewinnen.“

Arjuna stand der Mund offen als sie Astoria zuhörte. Als Astoria fertig war, sah sie sie mit schmalen Augen an.

„Es ist ein _Wettbewerb_ , Astoria,“ antwortete sie. Inzwischen waren alle anderen ruhig geworden, um den beiden zuzuhören. „Das ist keine Moralfrage, wo der nobelste gewinnt. Es geht um _Talent_ \- und ich liebe Kochen schon seit ich ein Kind war! Du _weißt_ wie begeistert ich war, als ich davon gehört habe, das Professor Ramsays uns unterrichten wird!“

„Es kann dir doch egal sein, ob du gewinnst oder verlierst!“ schoss Astoria zurück.

Arjunas Gesicht lief rot an vor Wut. „Es kann doch allen egal sein! Wer sagt denn, das Cho es nicht auch ohne das Preisgeld schaffen kann, die Statue zu bauen, oder das Bridget nicht ihrer Mutter helfen kann, oder du deine eigene Wohnung?“

„Manche von uns haben keine Zeit mehr, um zu warten!“

„ _Zeit?_ “ wiederholte Arjuna. Ihre Stimme war auch lauter geworden. „Was, kannst du auf einmal auch die Zukunft lesen, Miss ‚ _Ich bleib lieber in der echten Welt_ ‘?“

„Ich _bin_ in der echten Welt!“ brüllte Astoria. „Dreizehn Muggel wurden im Sommer getötet! Nochmal drei diesen Monat! Katie Bell wurde in Hogsmeade verflucht! Es wird schlimmer!“

„Es ist immer am dunkelsten, bevor die Sonne aufgeht, und du weißt nicht, wann der Sonnenaufgang kommen wird- oder ob die Dinge nicht jetzt schon am schlimmsten sind!“

„Ich kann das nicht riskieren! Mach du nur und tu so, als wäre der Wettbewerb ein dummes kleines Quidditch Spiel, aber mir ist das _wichtig!_ “

Arjuna riss die Augen auf und sah so wütend aus, dass sie Lord Voldemort hätte Konkurrenz machen können.

„…Wie… _kannst_ du es wagen, so mit mir zu reden, nur weil ich nicht die gleichen Seifenoperngründe habe wie du, um beim Wettbewerb mitzumachen? _Du musst aus dem Haus deiner Eltern raus, bevor es zu spät ist?_ Zu spät _wofür?_ Deine Eltern sind keine Todesser- du hast mir selbst gesagt, dass sie nie Todesser waren! Sie missbrauchen dich nicht, sie tun dir nichts an- das weiß ich von _dir!_ Klar sind sie nicht die allernettesten, aber das ist doch nicht das Ende der Welt! Und selbst wenn du Recht dabei hast, das alles genauso schlimm wird wie du dir das so vorstellst, was hast _du_ zu befürchten? _DU BIST REINBLÜTERIN!_ “

Arjunas Redeschwall hatte Astoria komplett überrumpelt. Es war klar, dass Arjuna noch nie so ausgeflippt war, da Astoria nicht nur sehr bleich geworden war, sondern ihr auch Tränen in den Augen standen. Arjuna bemerkte die Tränen sofort, und ihre Wut verschwand. Sie streckte die Hand nach ihrer Freundin aus.

„Stori-“

Doch Astoria wollte es nicht hören. Sie schnappte sich die Schultasche, rannte aus der großen Halle und ließ Arjuna am Ravenclaw Tisch allein.

Astoria versteckte sich in einem unbenutzten Klassenraum unter einem Schreibtisch, der von den Fenstern aus nicht zu sehen war, und rollte sich auf dem Boden zusammen. Sie hielt ihre Tränen nicht zurück- doch sie wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand sie sah.

Jedenfalls _hätte_ sie das gewollt, bis sich die Tür zu dem Klassenzimmer öffnete und eine bekannte Stimme nach ihr fragte.

„Astoria?“

Es war Kevin.

Astoria blickte gerade dann auf, als sein Blick auf sie fiel. Seine Augen weiteten sich etwas, und er schloss sofort die Tür und ging zu ihr hinüber. Dann kniete er sich langsam neben sie, und sah sie vorsichtig an.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

Astoria sah zum Boden und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte nicht sprechen, es war schwer genug sich vom Weinen abzubringen.

Kevin setzte sich neben sie, Schulter an Schulter. Für einen Moment war er stumm und dachte über das nach, was er sagen wollte. Dann drehte er sich Astoria zu.

„…hättest du gerne ein Zitronenbonbon?“

Astoria sah ihm aus feuchten Augen heraus überrascht an. „Was?“

„Ein Zitronenbrausebonbon,“ wiederholte Kevin.

Er nahm eine Handvoll eingepackter gelber Bonbons aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs.

„Es ist eine Muggelsüßigkeit,“ erklärte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln, „Meine Eltern essen immer eins, wenn sie sauer oder traurig sind.“

Astoria sah zu den Süßigkeiten, dann in Kevins Gesicht und wieder zurück. Langsam nahm sie sich ein Bonbon, packte es aus und steckte es sich in den Mund. Die Säure erwischte sie sofort, und sie verzog das Gesicht.

Kevin musste lachen. „Sauer, nicht?“

„Ja,“ murmelte Astoria etwas unbehaglich aus ihren verzogenen Lippen.

Kevin lächelte leicht, und sein Blick richtete sich auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. „Deshalb essen Mum und Dad sie. Dad hat das angefangen- immer, wenn er und Mum einen Streit hatten, ging er ins Bad vor den Spiegel und hat ein Zitronenbonbon gegessen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war immer so komisch, dass er ganz vergessen hat, über was sie eigentlich gestritten hatten…“

Einige Schüler gingen an den Fenstern des Klassenzimmers vorbei, unwissend davon, dass Kevin und Astoria drinnen saßen, doch ihre Schatten fielen im Vorbeigehen auf die beiden.

„…Mum und Dad haben sie in letzter Zeit oft gegessen.“

Astoria sah hoch zu Kevin. Sein warmes, freundliches Gesicht sah auf einmal weniger fröhlich und viel eher grübelnd aus- ein seltsamer Ausdruck für Kevin.

„Wieso?“ fragte Astoria.

Kevin rutschte auf dem Boden herum und lehnte seinen Rücken gegen ein Schreibtischbein.

„Meine Mum arbeitet in der Auroren Abteilung,“ erklärte er, „Und mein Dad ist ein Bobby- also wie ein Muggel Auror. Sie haben beide Angst wegen dem Krieg… wegen der Sicherheit der Familie, und… die beiden haben Angst um einander. Mum hat versucht, Dad zum Kündigen zu überreden, und vielleicht mit mir unterzutauchen, während sie weiter arbeitet… aber er weigert sich. Er kann seine Freunde auf der Arbeit nicht einfach im Stich lassen, besonders weil die meisten ja keine Ahnung haben was grade alles passiert. Und natürlich ist es für Mum genauso gefährlich, wenn sie bleibt, wie für Dad- Magie zu haben schützt einen nicht vor allem, besonders nicht als Auror…“

Kevin drehte sich Astoria zu. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein schwaches Lächeln, doch es erreichte seine Augen nicht.

„…Deshalb mach ich beim Wettbewerb mit, verstehst du? Ich schreibe Mum und Dad darüber- erzähle ihnen von all den tollen Sachen, die ich gelernt habe, und von meinen neuen Freunden- damit sie auch mal gute Nachrichten bekommen, neben den ganzen schlimmen Sachen zuhause. Es ist nicht viel… aber es ist alles, was ich tun kann.“

Astoria fühlte sich sofort schuldig. Sie hatte davon geredet, dass ihre Motivation für den Wettbewerb so viel besser war als Arjunas, die einfach nur gewinnen wollte. An ihren Standards nach zu urteilen wäre Kevins Motivation wahrscheinlich auch nicht so wichtig… aber ihm lag offenbar trotzdem viel daran.

Astoria war sich nicht sicher, was sie dazu sagen sollte, doch nach Kevins sanftem Blick zu urteilen musste sie das vielleicht auch gar nicht. Kevin lehnte seine Schulter gegen Astorias und bot ihr noch ein Zitronenbonbon an.

„Hier- ich nehm selber auch noch eins, und dann können wir uns auf den Weg machen, ok?“

Astoria versuchte zu lächeln und nickte schwach als sie sich noch ein Bonbon nahm. Sie und Kevin lutschten beide an der sauren Süßigkeit und lachten sich fast kaputt als sie sich in ihre verzerrten Gesichter sahen, bevor Kevin Astoria hoch half und sie gemeinsam aus dem Raum gingen.

Astoria ging weiter in Richtung Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum und ignorierte die Seitenblicke und das Geflüster der Leute in den Gängen. Als sie den Ravenclaw Turm erreicht hatte, fand sie die Person, nach der sie gesucht hatte, im Schlafsaal, auf ihrem Bett mit ihrer Kristallkugel auf dem Schoß.

Als sie Astoria sah, sprang Arjuna auf und schaffte es gerade noch, die Kristallkugel zu schnappen, bevor sie auf dem Boden zerschellen konnte. Ihre Hände hielten sich an der Kugel fest und ihre Augen wurden feucht als sie Astoria ansah.

„Astoria, ich-“

Astoria ließ sie nicht ausreden. Sie stürzte sich auf ihre Freundin und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Es tut mir echt leid,“ flüsterte sie.

Arjuna legte die Kristallkugel zurück aufs Bett und schlang ebenfalls ihre Arme um Astoria. „Nein, _mir_ tut es leid- ich hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, was du fühlst, oder was du über die anderen denkst… Ich weiß, dass du dich mit den meisten angefreundet hast, nachdem ihr zusammen gekocht habt…“

„Aber du hattest recht,“ widersprach ihr Astoria. „Meine Gründe sind nicht besser als deine, oder die von irgendjemand anderem…“

Arjuna trat einen Schritt zurück und lächelte leicht.

„Ich hatte es mir immer in den Kopf gesetzt,“ gab sie zu, „dass wir es bis zum Ende zusammen schaffen- wir beide. Ich habe davon geträumt, wie wir uns gegenseitig antreiben, alles tun, um zu gewinnen- und, dass das Haus Ravenclaw es feiern wird, die zwei besten Schülerköche der Welt zu haben! Und am Ende… ist es doch egal wer von uns gewinnt… weil wir beide alles gegeben und uns immer unterstützt haben werden…“

Astoria lächelte sanft. Arjuna lachte trocken. „Ich weiß, das hört sich nicht nach viel an.“

„Ich finde, es ist wunderbar.“ Sagte Astoria sanft.

Sie stellte ihre Tasche aufs Bett, nahm zwei Kochbücher heraus, die sie aus der Bücherei hatte, und fragte, „Willst du heute Nachmittag ein paar Rezepte durchgehen?“

„Klar,“ sagte Arjuna. „Gehst du heute Abend wieder mit den anderen in die Küche?“

„Ja- willst du mitkommen?“

„Nein,“ Arjuna schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich glaube, das passt schon.“

„Sie sind echt nett,“ sagte Astoria ermutigend. „Klar, Ron ist ein bisschen gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber er hat mir und Daphne beigebracht, einen Shepherd’s Pie zu backen.“

„Das _war_ sehr nett von ihm,“ stimmte Arjuna ihr zu. „Aber wirklich es passt schon – ich habe Mama und Papa geschrieben, und sie haben mir einige neue Rezepte geschickt. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie zu benutzen!“

Trotz ihrer Enttäuschung bat Astoria sie nicht noch einmal, doch mitzukommen. Arjuna war immer ein eigenständiger Mensch gewesen, genau wie sie- es brauchte schon einiges, um sie dazu zu bringen, um Hilfe zu fragen.

„Ok… wenn du das sagst.“

Arjuna nahm Astorias Kochbuch und öffnete es, so dass sie gemeinsam die Rezepte durchsehen konnten.

„Hier, lasst uns mit dem Hühnchen Tikka Marsala anfangen- sag Bescheid, wenn ich umblättern soll."


End file.
